The Pandora of Memory
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Seorang gadis menemukan dirinya sadar dalam kondisi keadaan sekarat disebuah hutan. selain terluka parah dirinya kehilangan seluruh ingatanya satu persatu, mampukah dia mengingat kembali? Chapters: 13 : [terror]
1. Part 1 : Perjanjian

The Pandora of Memory

[Perjanjian]

"Ini dimana?!,"Suara seorang gadis bersurai pink, Nampak terdengar agak tertatih setelah kesadaranya kembali pada tubuhnya tergeletak lemah diatas tanah, sekaligus meringis, akibat rasa sakit luar biasa yang dirasakanya. Tidak hanya dirasakan nyeri dikepalanya, rasa nyeri lain-nya dirasakanya di tubuhnya mulai dari bahu, sendi dan tulangnya membuat ia harus bangkit dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Getaran nafas nampak melambat, dengan lemah ia mengerakan tubuhnya kekiri dimana dia melihat sebuah akar-besar sebuah pohon disebelahnya. Ia lalu memutuskan menyandarkan tubuhnya keakar pohon agar berharap bisa memposisikan tubuhnya dalam 'Sikap duduk'.

Setelah bersusah payah gadis itu mencoba duduk, ia memperhatikan penampilanya sangat berantakan, baju lengan hitamnya nampak rusak sebelah, rambutnya terlihat lengket akibat pendarahan dikepala, darah mengalir disudut bibirnya, dan celana yang dipakainya terlihat compang-camping.

Melihat itu ia hanya menghelah nafas, lalu mengerakan tangan pada dadanya, dan menutup matanya serta berkonsentrasi melakukan proses 'Healing' mencoba memperbaiki kerusakan pada luka-luka dalam yang ia miliki, dan itu memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar, dan mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, dengan nafas berat, serta tersendat.

Cahaya hijau berpendar-kecil keluar, dari kedua tanganya, layaknya seperti cahaya api pada lilin yang menyelubungi tanganya, dan perlahan-lahan menjuruh keseluruh tubuhnya serta meresap kedalam pori-pori kulitnya, membuat dia terisak kesakitan-kecil yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Ukh.." Airmata keluar merembes deras dari kedua mata Ambernya, bersamaan ia terbatuk-batuk serta mengeluarkan darah segar, bercampur lendir putih yang menerobos paksa keluar dari mulutnya, "HUAEK.." Jeritnya dengan rasa sakit yang kuat juga timbul akibat darah yang merembes.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia sudah mencoba menetralisir tubuh-nya, beberapa luka serta racun sudah berhasil dikeluarkan-nya, dengan paksa namun ia harus merelakan banyak chakra dan rasa sakit yang timbul saat mengobati tubuh-nya. Setelah berjuang menahan rasa nyeri selama beberapa menit, gadis itu mulai berhasil mengerakan tubuh-nya, serta berdiri dengan dua kakinya.

"Kyaaaa!,"Matanya membulat saat mendengar suara jeritan keras yang datang dari sebuah tempat tak jauh dari posisinya, membuat gadis itu penasaran, lalu mencoba mencari tahu ada apa yang terjadi. Dengan rute yang tak menentu ia mencoba melompati satu pohon-kepohon lain-nya, dengan kecepatan yang mengaggumkan.

Sampai ia menyadari ia memasuki sebuah kawasan wilayah hutan yang berbeda dengan tempat sadarkan diri tadi. Suasana lebih kelam, gelap serta hawa aneh yang ganjil begitu terasa. Hutan disekitarnya terlihat suram, pohon-pohon serta akar yang rusak dan mati, tumbuhan-tumbuhan begitu layu, namun suara teriakan ketakutan masih terdengar disana membuat gadis itu tetap melangkah berlari kesana, tampa peduli akan bahaya yang mungkin jauh lebih besar didepan sana.

"Aaaaaaa!,"Gadis berambut Pink itu menerobos hutan yang gelap, dengan mengandalkan suara teriakan meminta tertolongan yang terdengar semakin putus-asa, namun pandaganya menyengit aneh pada sekelilingnya, karna ia melihat banyak-nya untaian benang berwarna putih yang nampak tergantung dipohon kiri dan kana-nya, menginggatkan ia pada benang tali pada jaring Laba-laba. Seketika matanya membulat memikirkan Laba-laba koloni macam apa yang membangun sarang hingga seluas dihutan ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AAAAAA,"Teriakan panic semakin terdengar saat sampai ditempat yang dituju. membuat gadis itu mempelototi dua buah objeck, hidup ditengah hutan yang dipenuhi pohon mati, sarang laba-laba, serta lumut lembab disana. Sosok dua orang anak lelaki dan perempuan kembar, sekitar sepulu-tahunan, berambut emas, yang perempuan memiliki rambut panjang lurus sebahu, anak lelaki memiliki rambut pendek dengan poni melebihi mata, mereka bermata biru, dengan telinga yang dibilang agak panjang dari orang normal, keduanya mengunakan baju berwarna berbeda, untuk anak perempuan ia mengenakan sebuah gaun tampa lengan kain-jatuh berwarna biru-muda, mengunakan sendal tali hitam, sementara anak laki-laki mengenakan sebuah seragam lengan panjang putih, celana hitam, sepatu boods coklat.

Kini mereka nampak terlilit benang laba-laba dengan kuat, sehingga tak sanggup melarikan diri,

"..." Gadis itu terdiam, lalu mengambil tindakan, mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung dipinggang-nya, lalu Gadis bersurai pink itu langsung melompat dari atas dahan-pohon, dan berlari mengenggam kunai dengan aura hijau menyelimuti senjata ditangan kirinya.

" **Chakura No mesu** ,"

 **BLAZT!**

Serangan Kunai menyerang secara brutal sehingga sanggup membela benang laba-laba yang melilit mereka berdua, beberapa potongan. Keduanya langsung terdiam berdiri dalam keadaan Shock, membuat Gadis itu langsung mendekat dan menguncang bahu kedua anak itu pelan. "Kalian tidak apa-apa!,"Desis gadis itu memandang kedua anak itu dengan raut cemas.

" **SHAAAGRRRR!,"**

 **DEG**

Namun pandangan-nya teralihkan pada sosok hewan laba-laba besar yang muncul, tidak hanya satu namun ada sekitar sepuluh bahkan lebih, gadis bersurai pink itu lalu berbalik membelakangi kedua anak itu yang langsung mendekap pinggangnya ketakutan. " _Mahluk...apa...itu_ ,"Desisnya dalam hati dengan waspada.

"Mereka adalah **Laba-laba Ungoliant** ,"Ucap anak perempuan mulai membuka suaranya yang nampak gemetar, seolah membaca apa yang gadis itu pikirkan.

"Salah satu laba-laba penghuni Hutan Greenwood-selatan,"Desis anak lelaki menambahkan ucapan sudarinya, anak lelaki dengan raut rasa takut, lalu mencengkram pinggang gadis itu semakin erat.

"Laba-laba Ungoliant?…Hutan Greenwood-selatan?,"Gadis bersurai pink mengulang kata-kata dengan kebingungan, nama-nama itu belum pernah didengarnya sama sekali, namun dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh kedua anak itu dan memeluknya erat didadanya lalu melompat, menghindari jaring-benang yang keluar dari mulut salah satu laba-laba.

 **ZHEET!**

Usai serangan menghindari serangan dari salah satu Laba-laba, semburan benang-jaring bertubi-tubi kembali bermunculan dari para Laba-laba lainya. Membuat gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenanga, dengan susah payah menghindari segala serangan. mulai dari melompat-lompat dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain, berlari tak menentu arah dengan lincah. Akan tetapi Gadis bersurai pink itu tak bisa selamanya menghindari semua serangan dengan mudah sembari membawa dua beban ditanganya.

 **ZHEET!**

 **ZHEET!**

 **ZHEET!**

Rasa yang terburu, panic, didukung suasana yang lembab serta dingin, licin, seolah menyesakan dada, membuat gadis itu, tak dapat bernafas secara baik, membuat tenaga-nya berangsur-angsur melemah, dengan gesit Gadis itu berusaha focus menghindari dan mengumpulkan chakra-nya pada kaki, yang menjadi senjata dan kecepatan-nya saat ini

Ia lalu berlari keatas salah satu pohon dan berdiri diatas dahan besar.

Gadis itu lalu bertindak nekad, lalu melompat terjun dari atas dahan pohon besar, dan menghujam salah satu tubuh Laba-laba dengan kakinya, hingga membuat laba-laba yang hujam langsung terluka parah dengan cairan biru-tua merembes keluar dari mulut sang-laba-laba, dan selang beberapa detik laba-laba itu sudah tak dapat bergerak, tak berhenti disitu dengan tenaga-chakra tersisa dikakinya, ia mencoba, menyerang kawanan laba-laba dengan menghujam punggungnya hingga berlubang, dengan tendangan-nya.

Namun mengalahkan beberapa laba-laba saja, tak akan memperbaiki masalah, kematian beberapa laba-laba saja bisa membuat, laba-laba yang lain bertindak lebih agressif, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukanya saat ini. "Kakak awas! Jaringnya!,"Teriakan terdengar keras dari anak perempuan diangkatnya dengan posisi menumpu tubuh gadis itu dengan satu-tangan, lalu membiarkan anak itu mendekap lehernya, sementara sang anak laki-laki diangkatnya dengan melingkarkan tanganya diperut sianak yang juga memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

 **DEG**

"Eh!,"Bola matanya membulat saat menyadari salah satu Laba-laba siap menyergapnya. Karna kelengahanya, dengan sigap ia lalu mengubah posisi anak-anak itu, lalu mendekap kuat kedua tubuh anak kecil, untuk melindunginya dari serangan Hujaman laba-laba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba Pergerakan sang-laba-laba terhenti, saat sebuah panah menembus tubuhnya, tubuhnya nampak mengeliat kesakitan lalu beberapa detik menegang, lalu tewas seketika. Kedua anak yang dalam pelukan gadis itu mengidik histeris, sementara Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya menatap terkejut, dari mana panah itu berasal.

Mata jade-nya menangkap sosok lelaki tampan, dengan tubuh tegap, bermata biru, dengan kilauan surai emas dirambutnya, yang diikat setengah dan miliki cabang kepangan yang diikat kecil-kecil, mengenggam busur dengan erat ditanganya, dengan sorot mata tajam, memandang gadis bersurai pink tersebut, dengan tatapan-tak terbaca.

Suara gemuruh lagi-lagi mengangetkan Gadis itu, saat Mendengar langkah-kaki terdengar bermunculan, bersamaan sosok-sosok laki-laki maupun perempuan dengan berbaju hijau, dengan mengunakan sebuah pedang dan ada pula yang mengenggam panah menyerbu pasukan Laba-laba yang nampak lari kocar-kacir dengan panic.

"Kakak pertolongan telah datang,"Seruan kelegaan datang dari si anak perempuan, mandang gadis itu dengan raut amat tenang.

Si Gadis tak memberikan respont apa-pun, dia hanya mengamati raut tenang pria bermata biru itu dengan lekat, lalu sang laki-laki mendekat secara perlahan tampa memperdulikan pasukan lain-nya yang nampak berlarian mengejar laba-laba, dan perlahan mendekati pada mereka.

Namun pergerakan sang Gadis melemah, dan langsung kehilangan kesadaran, saat sang laki-laki mulai mendekat, beruntung lelaki itu dengan cepat berlari, menangkap tubuhnya yang nyaris menghantam bebatuan dibawah pijakanya, dan membuat kedua anak kembar itu berteriak cemas.

"Kakak! Dia tidak apa-apa!, Tolong dia Tuanku-pangeran"Jerit anak perempuan dengan matanya yang mulai mengalir, dan membungkuk-bungkuk.

"Tuanku-pangeran, Kumohon tolong kakak itu dia menyelamatkan nyawa kami dari laba-laba,"Jerit anak lelaki itu dengan padangan sedih, memperhatikan sosok lemah Gadis bersurai pink, yang berada dalam dekapanya, dengan sorot mata tak-terbaca.

"Pangeran,"Sosok seorang lelaki berambut pirang, mengenakan seragam Hijau nampak mendekat, lalu membungkuk sedikit lalu memandang mahluk yang ada didalam dekapan pangeran. "Apa kita membiarkan wanita manusia itu hidup?!,"Ucapnya dengan datar.

"..."Lelaki yang dipanggi pangeran hanya terdiam ditempat, lalu pandanganya teralih pada dua anak kecil yang menunggu jawabanya dengan cemas, lalu kembali memandang sosok gadis dengan raut lemah, tak berdaya dalam dekapanya. Wajah gadis itu nampak sepucat mayat, dengan tubuh yang mulai terlihat dingin, serta membiru, dan akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah keputusan, sembari berkata. "Kita akan membawanya,"Desisnya datar, lalu memperbaiki posisi Gadis itu untuk dia gendong.

"Pangeran Legolas biar hamba yang mengendong,"Ucap sang lelaki mendekati, sang pangeran.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja! Sebaiknya bawa saja kedua anak itu kembali kedesa,"Jawabnya sembari mengendong Gadis itu ala-pengantin, dan berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan, diikuti dua anak kecil tadi, yang dibimbing oleh pria itu.

Lalu tampa disadari oleh orang disekitarnya sang pangeran. Legolas tak lepas pandanganya dari gadis itu sampai ia kembali kedesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tetesan air nampak terdengar, saat gadis itu merasakan kesadaranya kembali, dengan hawa dingin disekitarnya, dan mendapati tubuhnya sudah berada ditempat lain.. Tempat ini seperti semacam gua yang seluruh lapisanya terbuat dari Es dan juga Kristal, berwarna putih, ia nampak terbangun diatas rerumputan halus dimana dia tertidur sebelumnya, dan anehnya seluruh luka miliknya sudah tak terlihat.

"Kau sudah bangun,"Sebuah suara mengema tepat dihadapanya, membuat dirinya memandang waspada. Saat sosok seorang lelaki berambut hijau, muncul dihadapanya mengenakan sebuah jaket panjang yang moderen, berwarna abu-abu, celana-jins berwarna biru dan sepatu Kats berwarna merah, membuat sang Gadis menyengit.

"..."Gadis itu tak berkomentar, dan sibuk memperhatikan wajah lelaki dihadapanya, Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau-lumut, rambutnya panjang selengan, diikat asal juga lurus, ia memiliki wajah yang tampan juga terlihat masih muda, sekitar 20-an, baby-face, bola mata yang juga senada dengan warna rambutnya yang memancarkan tatapan lembut, dan senyuman yang mempesona. "Anda ini siapa?!,"Tanya gadis itu memiringkan kepala.

"Namaku adalah Shun, salam kenal,"Ucapnya tersenyum sembari memainkan tanganya, seolah memanggil sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu nampak bermunculan, berbentuk bulatan cahaya berwarna-warni terbang melayang dari berbagai sisi dinding gua. "Dan ini salah satu taman pribadiku, apa yang membawamu ketempat ini,"Ucapnya ramah.

"Aku tak tahu!,"Raut gadis itu menatap sedih lalu memandang sebuah obrs bercahaya mendekati-nya serta terbang sembari berputar-putar ditubuh gadis itu, dan gadis itu mengangkat tanganya seolah ia bisa menyentuh sang sinar yang kini tengah ada diatas tanganya. "Aku hanya mengingat beberapa hal namun setelah itu, Aku tak ingat apa-pun,"Ucapnya mengeleng.

"Apa yang kau ingat! Maukah kau menjelaskanya padaku,"Ucap Shun sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

"..."Gadis itu hanya terdiam lalu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu berkata. "Aku tahu namaku, aku tahu cara bertarung, aku tahu senjata-senjata yang kugenggam saat kusadar, tapi aku-!?,"Ucapanya terhenti saat Shun memotong ucapanya dengan cepat.

"Tapi kau tak ingat akan ingatanmu soal asal, usulmu,"Ucap Shun, membuat gadis itu mengangguk. "Lalu jika kau masih ingat dengan namamu siapa namamu?,"Tanya Shun, membuat gadis bersurai Pink hanya menghelah nafas sebelum berkata.

"Sakura Haruno!,"Ucapnya menatap Shun lalu berkata lagi. "Maukah anda menjelaskan, kenapa aku berada disini?!,"Ucap Sakura.

"Tempat ini bernama **'Spryth'** sebuah tempat yang kuciptakan, dan termaksut area pribadiku,"Ucap Shun menatap mata Sakura yang memandangnya datar. "Yang bisa memasuki tempat ini, hanya mahluk-mahluk berkepentingan, yang dibimbing oleh takdir,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Dan sepertinya kau salah satu-nya,"Ucapnya.

"Lalu mereka ini?!,"Tanya Sakura melihat bola-bola bercahaya yang beterbangan disekitarnya, dengan warna-warni yang lembut.

"Mereka 'IO' Sprits-orbs murni yang hidup dari para mahluk yang sudah meninggalkan raganya, dan mereka memutuskan tinggal disini,"Ucap Shun tersenyum. "Mereka adalah Sprits baik dan suci, mereka sepertinya senang akan kedatanganmu, kuharap kau nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka,"Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ya!,"Ucap Sakura, membiarkan cahaya-cahaya bermain mengelilinginya. "Mereka sangat indah, dan terasa hangat,"Ucap Sakura.

"Karna mereka bukan mahluk yang dapat melukai,"Ucap Shun, lalu bergerak mendekati salah satu Batu besar tak jauh darinya lalu duduk diatas tempat duduk. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari sini begitu saja,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa kau bisa mengetahui 'Masa-lalu-ku'?, atau mengembalikanya padaku?,"Jawab Sakura menatap dengan tatapan pasti.

"Maksutmu kau menginginkan ingatanmu sebelum ini?!,"Tanya Shun memandang datar, lalu mendengkus saat Sakura mengangguk."Maaf Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang digariskan,"Ucapnya datar.

Mendengar ucapan Shun, pundak Sakura menurun, dan raut sedih terpampang jelas diwajahnya, memancarkan kekosongan.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa memberimu bantuan, jika kau ada masalah aku akan menuntunmu, akan tetapi jika kau mencari ingatanmu hanya kau yang dapat mencari cara-nya sendiri,"Ucap Shun datar, lelaki itu tersenyum bangkit dari batu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku akan memberi sebuah perjanjian, agar aku bisa memberimu bantuan, sebaiknya kita lakukan **Pengikatan Kontrak** secepatnya,"Ucap Shun sembari tersenyum.

"Pengikatan!,"Ucap Sakura menyengit.

"Dalam artian pengikatan memiliki banyak makna dalam berbagai kaum, namun dalam kasusmu aku akan mengikat jiwamu untuku agar kau bisa terhubung denganku kapan saja,"Ucap Shun lalu berdehem. "Tapi Jika kau ingin memulai Kontrak denganku aku tak bisa memberikan-nya secara cuma-cuma, kau harus menyerahkan mahar padaku.,"Ucap Shun memandang Sakura dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dariku,"Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan menyengit serius.

"Baiklah,"Shun mendengkus lalu tersenyum lalu berkata dengan cepat. "Maharnya adalah, Aku menginginkan 50% pusat Chakra pada tubuhmu sebagai maharnya,"Ucap Shun datar, membuat mata Sakura membulat. "Ketika aku sudah mengambilnya maka kau hanya bisa mengunakan 50% saja dalam ber-aktifas, atau bertempur, bagaimana?!,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?!,"Desis Sakura.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu, kau akan menemukan jawabanya,"Ucap Shun lalu mengarahkan tanganya, seolah mengajak Sakura untuk bersalaman. "Jika kau mau menerimanya maka ulurkan tanganmu,"Ucapnya.

"..."Sakura terdiam lalu, mengulurkan tanganya, menyambut tangan Shun, yang lalu meremas tangan Sakura pelan.

"Ikuti ucapanku : Atas nama-mu kau akan mengikat perjanjian dengan Hidupmu, atas nama Jiwa Eras,"Ucapnya.

"Atas Namaku Sakura Haruno, akan mengikat perjanjian dengan Hidupku atas Nama Jiwa Eras,"Ucap Sakura. Seketika sebuah lambang tercipta dibawa kaki keduanya, bersamaan sinar berwarna pelangi memancar pada kedua tangan mereka yang saling mengenggam, dan saat cahaya itu menghilang.

"Pernjanjian selesai,"Ucap Shun tersenyum, sembari memandang wajah Sakura. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, dan 50% tenagamu sudah kuterima, sebentar lagi kau bisa kembali pada tubuhmu,"Ucap Shun lalu melepas genggam tangan, lalu beralih mengelus surai pink Sakura. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada dirimu,"Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara-suara bergerumbul, langkah kaki mondar-mandir disekitar Healing-heaven milik Greenwood nampak sibuk seperti biasanya, (Author : baiklah mari kita kearah focus kesudut tempat lain) terlihat sosok gadis berambut pink, nampak terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama tiga-hari disalah satu ruangan. Juga menjadi pusat gosip yang sedang hangat-hangatnya dikalangan para elleth dan ellon kalangan Healing-heaven, juga pengunjung Healing heaven.

Para elleth merasa aneh, dengan ciri-ciri yang dibawa oleh Sakura, yaitu dengan rambut Sakura, yang berwarna Pink alami, kulit yang seputih kapas, tubuhnya yang indah dan juga ketahanan tubuh yang sangat berbeda dari wanita manusia pada umum-nya. Meski dia tak secantik para elleth yang tinggal Greenwood, namun hal itu tak bisa diabaikan jika beberapa perawat-ellon nampak tak fokus memeriksanya, diam-diam mengagumi gadis penuh misteri yang memiliki kecantikan misterius, bagai bunga musim-semi yang tumbuh dan berkembang diatas salju.

Sosok ellon nampak memasuki ruangan, membawa beberapa bubuk, dalam beberapa gelas kecil, beberapa botol dengan warna-warna berbeda, dan basin berisi air hangat. Ia meletakanya Basin diatas meja dekat ranjang lalu, mengambil beberapa bubuk yang lalu ditempelkanya pada luka dahi Sakura yang terbuka, dengan mantra-mantra Elf yang keluar dari bibir sang ellon, namun ketika sudah selesai, fokusnya berubah kembali pada sosok wajah tenang Sakura.

Dengan tenang sang ellon tampan, nampak melusuri membelai surai pink Sakura, turun kepipi, lalu menjalar keleher, dan mengarah pada bibir tipis pucat, berwarna pink, namun aktifitasnya terhenti saat itu juga saat sosok seorang ellon berambut pirang, dan bermata biru memandanginya dengan pandangan tajam. "Jika tugasmu sudah selesai kau bisa meninggalkan kamar ini,"Ucapnya lalu melangkah kedalam kamar dan membuat ellon itu memasang wajah kaget-bukan kepalang.

"Kalau begitu Hir nin saya permisi ,"Ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. Membuat orang yang disebut Hir nin yaitu : Legolas hanya mendengkus dengan wajah datar. Lalu pandanganya teralihkan dengan wajah boneka Sakura yang masih terbaring datar tampa tahu kapan bangun.

Gadis ini memang sudah menjadi BestTopic beberapa hari ini, menarik beberapa ellon dewasa mendekatinya, entah apa yang dirasakan ellon-ellon itu. Karna ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi, Legolas melihat kejadian dengan sama, dengan kondisi berbeda. Mulai dari ellon yang mengelus bagian tubuh Sakura tampa prosedur, memainkan sambut Sakura dengan pemikiran lain, atau sekedar mendekatkan wajahnya pada pasien yang koma. Melihat itu Legolas tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu begitu saja, benarkan.

 _Tapi kenapa dia harus melakukanya? Mengapa dia peduli pada manusia yang kemunculan seperti angin ini_.

Legolas lalu melihat beberapa luka pada tubuh Sakura sebagian telah tertutup dengan sempurna, kabar dari para tetua Healer yang menyatakan tubuh Sakura memiliki struktur yang sangat bagus untuk seukuran manusia normal bahkan ( _Tidak normal juga_ ), baik dari segi susunan tulang yang kuat, atau pun regenerasi membuat, mereka meyakini bahwa tubuh gadis itu ditempa bertahun-tahun selama hidupnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan keras.

Mata beriris biru memandang dalam sosok Sakura diatas pembaringanya, jemarinya dengan lembut dan secara perlahan menyisir, anak rambut pink yang menutupi salah satu mata Sakura, dengan perasaan berdesir 'aneh'. " Darimana kamu berasal,"Desis Legolas penuh kelembutan, yang jarang diberikanya pada para ellent dan rakyatnya yang selalu berada disekitarnya, itu adalah raut paling langka yang diberikan pada seseorang atau mahluk lainya.

Namun ia berhenti melakukanya, dan duduk dikursi dekat dinding, lalu menjahui ranjang. Tidak lama sosok dua Twins kembar elfling nampak didepan pintu sembari membawa sesuatu dimasing-masing tanganya. "Hormat kami Hir nin!,"Ucap keduanya dengan tangan didada dan Legolas melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku membawa bunga,"Ucap anak Perempuan dengan ceria lalu melangkah masuk mencari Vas didalam laci-laci sedang dipinggir ruangan.

"Kau akan menemukan-nya dilemari rak ketiga, Satella,"Ucap Legolas melirik anak perempuan pembawa bunga serta memanggil namanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan-nya, Hir nin,"Tanya sang anak lelaki, dengan raut menunggu dan Legolas hanya mendengkus lalu bangkit, menepuk bahu sang anak lelaki dan nampak membawa sebuah rantang makanan berisi sup berkuah.

"Kata tetua kalian tak perlu khawatir, gadis itu sudah kondisinya jauhlebih baik, Sahdi,"Ucapnya sembari menatap lurus kearah Sahdi.

"Kami sudah membawa membawa sup buatan ibuku, soalnya tubuh kakak kurus sekali, setidaknya dibuat menjadi cairan -saja agar kakak itu bisa menenguknya,"Ucap Shadi.

"Kalian benar-benar elfeling yang baik,"Ucap Legolas memberikan seulas senyuman, khas pangeran charming pada kedua-nya.

"Kami berhutang budi padanya, menolong kami dari Laba-laba itu, atas kebodohan serta kelalaian kami,"Ucap Stella dengan raut sedih sembari mengisi bunga dalam Vas, lalu mengisinya dalam air. "Jika kalau itu dia tak menolong kami, mungkin kami berdua akan berakhir sebagai sebuah bangkai dalam jeratan laba-laba itu,"Desisnya.

"Padahal pada saat ia menolong kami, kondisinya benar-benar terluka parah,"Desis Shadi. "Dan aku bisa merasakan itu tulus,"Ucapnya lagi.

Mendengar kedua ungkapan yang polos itu keluar dari mulut kedua Elfling itu, Legolas hanya terdiam, mencermati setiap kata di keluarkan Twins. Serta ingin mempercayainya jika Gadis itu bukan 'musuh' ia berharap itu adalah kebenaran.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Selasa - 3 - Mei - 2017]**


	2. Part : 2 Percikan yang Nyata

The Pandora of Memory

[Percikan yang Nyata]

Setelah itu, beberapa hari berlalu tampa masalah. Setelah permintaan Twins elfling yang ngotot untuk menjaga gadis-pink itu sebagai ucapan terimakasi. Mereka berdua menjaga dari, Pagi dan Siang hari sampai gadis itu bangun. Meski awalnya pihak dari Healer Heaven melarang-nya. karna takut keberadaan elfling justru akan menganggu pasien yang lain (Ya namanya kebiasan anak-anak biasanya membuat keributan) Namun mereka diizinkan, karna Legolas mengizinkan-nya.

Dan bagusnya keberadaan kedua Twins menjaga gadis itu selama koma, justru membuat Legolas merasa senang dan disudut hatinya entah kenapa.

"Hir nin,"Panggil seseorang pada Legolas.

"Mumm?!,"Ucap Legolas lalu memandang sosok ellon-rupawan berambut coklat gelap, terurai dibahu, mengenakan baju-rajut abu-abu tampa lengan, dan celana coklat serta sendal tali.

"Anda terlihat berbeda?!,"Jawab ellon itu sembari mengusap-ngusap dagu-nya, seolah memiliki sebuah janggut didagunya. Saat ini baik dirinya dan sang Pangeran Legolas tengah berada di tempat latihan diarena panah, karna tutor yang akan menjadi pengawas mereka berhalangan datang, dan nampaknya mereka akhirnya latihan-sendiri, dan sekarang latihan mereka hampir berakhir.

"Apa? Ah maksutmu Aku!?,"Legolas menyengit berjalan mengarah ketempat peristirahatan bersama teman-nya itu. Dan dengan lihai ia mulai sibuk mengasah, mata panah setelah memakainya. "Mengapa? Kau berkata begitu?!,"Tanya Legolas dengan nada penasaran.

"Aa

Aura anda begitu bersinar beberapa hari ini, seperti anda menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini anda cari,"Ucapnya dengan nada-intelejent.

"Menemukan yang aku cari!,"Legolas menyengit mendengar rekan latihan memandangnya sembari tersenyum jujur yang tak terlihat ada kebohongan. Saat diarea itu hanya mereka berdua saja disana, dan teman-nya lalu ikut-ikutan mengolesi minyak besi busur-nya sendiri, sembari menunggu Legolas membuka suara. Namun belum Legolas menemukan jawabanya, dari otak encernya seseorang ellon berbaju zirah-bajah datang memanggilnya sekali.

Seorang pengawal-zirah penguna tombak masuk ke area-latihan, ellon itu membungkuk, menatap Legolas, "Maaf, Hir nin. King Thranduil ingin bertemu dengan anda!."Ucapnya santun.

"Baiklah!, dimana King sekarang?!,"Tanya Legolas saat lelaki itu meletakan busurnya diatas meja.

"Saat ini Beliau ada diruang Study,"Ucap sang pengawal, sembari kembali mengangguk pasti, membuat Legolas terdiam membuat ellon tampan disampingnya, memutar matanya bosan.

"Pergilah! Sebelum kemurkaan Ayahmu muncul, _bagai meteor didalam lava_ jika kau terlambat,"Ucap Sang lelaki menghelah nafas membuat, Legolas ikut menghelah nafas mendengar-itu. "Aku akan membersihkan tempat ini! Sebelum pulang,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum menepuk bahu Legolas akrab. " _Asalkan kakimu tak tersesat malah ke Heaven healer_ ,"Ucapnya dengan nada mengoda.

Mendengar ucapan main-main sang-rekan latihanya. Membuat tubuh membeku seketika, mata Legolas membulat, matanya langsung menatap tajam namun dibalas dengan tatapan ceria dan seringai ala kemenangan seolah berkata : _Anda kalah Pangeran_. "Kita harus bicara setelah ini Cappu!,"Dengkus Legolas memandang lelaki itu, langsung meninggalkan Arena latihan bersama pengawal, dan berharap tak ada masalah saat ia bertemu sang Ayah.

Bisa jadi Cappu mengodainya, karna sepertinya Cappu sudah mendengar gosip-gosip elleth yang memberinya kabar soal keberadaan Legolas yang sering mengunjungi di Healing Heaven, akhir-akhir ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara langkah-kaki terdengar amat tajam, disetiap pijakan marmer indah yang terbuat dari batu ukiran-ternama, dan tanduk yang berjejer didinding sebagai hiasan, plus langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi serta dapat memantulkan suara diberbagai sisi dinding, membuat siapa-pun dapat mendengar suara langkah keberadaan seseorang disini. Tiba-lah Legolas didepan sebuah ruangan berpintu putih nampak terlihat dua ellon-zirah sedang berdiri menjaga pintu, demi mengamankan ruangan itu. "Wi tu Adar?! ( _Apa Ayahku ada didalam?!_ ),"Desis Legolas mengunakan bahasa Elf, memandang dua penjaga didepanya.

"Ki! ( _Ada!_ ),"Jawab salah satu dari Pengawal sembari memberikan sikap hormatnya pada Legolas.

"Hir nin Legolas?!, Silahkan masuk,"Ucap Pengawal kedua. Dengan perlahan kedua pengawal, membuka pintu secara bersamaan. Setelah pintu terbuka Legolas memasuki pintu, dan disambut oleh bau serat-kayu dalam jumlah mengunung. Terlihat banyaknya yang lemari-lemari tinggi yang berdiri kokoh dan terbuat dari batu ukiran berisi buku-buku dan gulungan bertuliskan bahasa Elf serta mantra-mantra perlindungan pada beberapa lemari buku, yang nampak tak boleh dibuka oleh beberapa macam-elf. Legolas lalu memandang seseoran ellon penguna tunic bangsawan yang megah, dan bermahkota-tanduk rusa dikepalanya, nampak duduk disebuah kursi dan meja istimewanya.

"Kau akhirnya datang ?,"Sambutnya datar dikursinya sembari meletakan gulungan yang sebelumya ia baca.

"Mengapa Arda, mencariku,"Ucap Legolas sembari berdiri didepan meja sang Raja, sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal upacara Merethan Gilith ( _Pesta Cahaya Bintang_ ), yang akan diadakan lima hari lagi,"Ucap sang Adar.

"..."Legolas terdiam mendengarnya, dia sepertinya tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Adar. "Apa ada masalah soal kunjungan,"Tanya Legolas berdehem, mungkin Ayahnya akan menuntunya mengecek perbatasan.

"Tidak semua berjalan Normal,"Ucapnya bangkit dari Kursi lalu berdiri memandang wajah putranya. "Kuharap kau akan datang, karna beberapa orang terhormat dari tempat lain akan datang nanti, jadi kau harus berada disana sampai acara usai,"Ucapnya datar."'Kau mengerti."Katanya memastikan.

"Baiklah,"Ucapnya membungkuk Hormat dan segera pergi dari sana, namun saat ia berbalik sang raja kembali memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Legolas,"Ucapnya membuat Legolas menyengit. Jika sang Ayah memanggilnya dengan sebutan namanya, maka yang akan dikatakanya adalah hal serius. "Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang dirimu akhir-akhir ini ke Healing Heaven, apa itu benar?!,"Ia menyengit dengan tatapan tajam.

 _ **Deg!**_

Mata Legolas membulat mendengar pertanyaan, yang lebih terdengar seperti desakan ditelinganya ketimbang pertanyaan, sorot mata angkuh nan tajam-nya milik sang Raja, nampak membuat, Legolas mengeliat dalam kegelisaan. "Ah soal itu!,"Sorot mata Legolas menari-nari keberbagai arah, dan keringat dingin seolah berlomba-lomba keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya, dan saat ini mencari alibi didepan Ayahnya.

"Aku memang datang kesana!,"Ucap Legolas memandang datar sang Ayah, entah kenapa Pangeran tampan satu ini memiliki kendala besar jika menyangkut kejujuran. Dia tak bisa berbohong pada Ayahnya. "Dan mengecek gadis manusia misterius yang aku temukan saat pencarian dua anak Desa yang tiba-tiba menghilang,"Tandas Legolas mantap.

"Oh!,"Sang Raja hanya ber-'O' ria. Entah menandakan kalau dia akan percaya begitu saja, justru tidak sama sekali. " _Ini cukup menarik_ ,"Tandasnya. Senyuman tampan Raja memberi makna yang dalam serta menghanyutkan, membuat Legolas mengidik waspada. Dengan pikiran yang lantas kemana-mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kembali Ke Healing Heavend]**

"Stella! Kakak berambut merah muda ini halus sekali surai-nya,"Ucapan polos Shadi nampak terdengar ceria, dan sembari memilin-milin rambut Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku sependapat,"Ucap Stella sembari mendengkus lalu mengangkat sebuah nampan-besi panjang yang diatasnya terdapat cangkir-cangkir bubuk dengan tiga warna merah, biru, hijau dari tanaman yang sudah ditumbuk halus. "Oh ya Shadi aku ingin memandikan kakak, tolong kamu siapkan bajunya, ambilah diruang cuci bilang saja aku yang minta pada madam Elma, dia pasti sudah tahu,"Ucap Stella, meletakan nampan besi itu diatas meja.

"Aku mengerti,"Ucap Shadi langsung loncat dari kasur. "Telepati aku jika kau sudah selesai,"Ucap Shadi melangkah meninggalkan Stella, dan menutup pintu perawatan dengan rapat.

Usai ditinggal Shadi, Stella mendengkus dengan senyuman semangat, lalu mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi (layaknya orang bansai). "Oke saatnya bekerja,"Ucapnya ceria. Ia lalu dengan santai membuka kancing baju Sakura satu-persatu, lalu membantu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan sedikit kemampuan _Telekinesis_ yang dipelajari dari ibunya. Setelah bagian atas dibuka sepenuhnya, sosok indah tubuh Sakura dapat ter-expost dengan jelas saat pakaian-ya sudah disingkirkan.

Hal itu membuat Stella memandang kagum tubuh telanjang Sakura yang terolek diatas kasur gadis itu yang memiliki kulit warna putih susu, dengan dua payudara yang tidak besar namun sedang, mulus tampa cacat, pinggang ramping tampa lemak-berlebihan, membuat lekuk setiap incinya, kaki serta ototnya yang langsing yang ditempa kuat, tanganya yang halus menyimpan kekuatan disetiap jemarinya, dan kecantikan itu juga terpancar dari wajah dan rambutnya yang berbeda dari manusia yang selama ini dia tahu.

(Note : Dalam cerita saya, tubuh ellent memiliki bentuk dada yang jauh lebih kecil ketimbang manusia perempuan, ini untuk bentuk kekaguman yang sopan).

Stella lalu memulai, membasuh rambut Sakura dengan air hangat, lalu setelah itu dia beralih pada wajah gadis itu, lalu beralih kedada dan-

 **KLEK!**

"Stella aku-,"

 _ **Hening**_

Sosok Legolas masuk tampa pemberitahuan, lalu dihadapkan dengan Stella yang masih sibuk membersihkan tubuh Sakura, dan Legolas memandang tubuh Sakura polos tampa pakaian membuat Legolas membeku ditempat.

"Hir nin,"Jerit Stella berbalik dengan tatapan-Horror layaknya melihat hantu, mengalihkan pandangan kearah munculnya Legolas, yang membuka pintu dengan lebar, dan tampa sadar dua ellon perawat kebetulan lewat tak sengaja. Melihat pemandangan (indah) ikut terdiam dibelakangan Legolas hanya membeku. "KELUARRRR!,"Jeritan teriakan Stella terdengar lantang, membahana bahkan sampai ke Telepati adiknya, membuat telinga Shadi sakit dan harus segera ikut mendapatkan perawatan telinga secepatnya(?), dan hal itu membuat madam Elma kebingungan dihadapanya.

 **BRANG!**

Legolas lalu berbalik cepat dan membanting pintu, lalu memberi tatapan ' _Membunuh_ ' pada Kedua ellon yang kebetulan lewat dan lari kocar-kacir menyusuri lorong dan menghilang meninggalkanya. Lalu Legolas yang ditinggalkan langsung meringkuk panic dan bersandar didaun pintu. Dengan wajahnya layaknya kepiting rebus, suram, sembari menjambak rambut emas sutra-nya dengan keras, dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dibagian celananya, namun tertutupi dengan kepanikan serta pacu jantungnya yang tidak stabil."Oh demi Valar!,"

Dipihak lain Shadi baru saja sampai diujung Lorong, sembari masih menahan sakit-kuping gara-gara Stella. Sembari membawa baju ganti untuk Sakura dari madam Elma, elfling muda itu hanya terdiam bingung memandangi sosok Legolas yang nampaknya pikiranya kemana-mana juga suram. Apa pangeran Elf tampan kita baik-baik saja?.

Sepertinya tidak :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai mengunakan Sakura baju, akhirnya baik Shadi dan Legolas diperbolekan masuk oleh Stella. Terlihat raut Sakura nampak terlihat segar setelah dibasuh air serta dibersihkan. "Kondisinya semakin baik,"Ucap Stella sembari tersenyum. "Hir nin? Bisa tolong gendong Kakak ini sebentar,"Ucap Stella tenang.

"Eh kenapa harus kugendong,"Tanya Legolas mengidik, sementara Stella memutar matanya kesal.

"Aku ingin membersihkan kasur!,"Ucap Stella dengan nada ngambek, lalu bertolak pinggang. "Atau sebaiknya aku akan memanggil ellon-perawat saja ya!? Supaya, kakak itu bisa diangkat dulu?!,"Ucap Stella mendengkus.

"Ku-Kurasa tak perlu aku bisa membantu kalian!,"Ucap Legolas cepat, Legolas langsung mengikuti titah elfling cilik tersebut. "Shadi kau bawakan kain-penganti aku mau pasang sprei baru,"Ucap Kakak kembarnya.

"Su-sudah disiapkan Stella,"Ucap Shadi panic mengambil Kain sprei baru, didalam laci. Sementara Legolas sedang menarik tubuh Sakura pelan-pelan dari kasur, lalu digendongan-nya dengan ala pengantin.

 **Deg!**

Kedua Twins itu akhirnya memulai pekerjaanya dengan tenang, sementara disudut ruangan pacu-jantung Legolas berdetak tak-terkendali. Bagaimana tidak Pangeran Elf tampan itu berusaha untuk menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah dan menjaga topeng sikap dingin pada wajahnya, tak hancur begitu saja.

Tubuh Legolas saat ini, sedang dudu dikursi kamar dipojok ruangan, dan Sakura nampak diletakan diatas pangkuanya, kepala Sakura sengaja disandarkan didada bidang milik Legolas, lalu tangan ellon tampan itu tengah memeluk pinggang Sakura agar tak jatuh kesamping.

"Stella aku akan menyapu bagian itu, bisakah kau mengeser kakimu?!,"Tanya Shadi mulai menyapu ujung kamar dengan serius.

"Baiklah,"Ucap Stella mulai naik kekasur untuk melipat selimut. Sementara kedua twins nampak fokus membersikan ruangan dan saat ini Legolas nampak sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri.

Legolas memandang gadis itu dengan perasaan cemas, meski para tabib mengatakan kondisi gadis itu semakin baik, namun tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus, namun meski begitu kecantikan alaminya tak bosan untuk dipandang, rambut pink-nya yang halus, membuat Legolas nyaman-nyaman saja membiarkan tubuh ringan manusia dipangkuanya ini selama berjam-jam. Dengkuran-pelanya seolah sebuah suara melody yang tenang serta nyaman dikuping Legolas. akan tetapi bagai mana ia bisa menghentikan desiran aneh dihatinya.

"Egh!..," Hembusan-hembusan hangat tiba-tiba berhembus kewajah tampan Legolas, bersamaan pergerakan tubuh Sakura, yang mengeliat pelan dipangkuanya, membuat Legolas merasakan spot-jantung secara tiba-tiba, membuat ia membeku seketika. Kuping tajam para elfing twins muda nampak peka dan keduanya memandang keposisi Legolas dan Sakura.

 _Sorot mata hijau indah gadis itu mulai terbuka, dengan kesadaran serta auranya yang kilauan hidup yang nampak terlihat, memandang penuh kekosong layaknya boneka maknekin yang mulai bergerak seperti kisah dongeng-dongeng pengatar tidur anak-anak._

 _Sakura haruno mulai terbangun dari mimpi, lalu menatap kosong, sorot mata Pangeran elf tunggal kerajaan_ _Greendwood_ _dengan pandangan tak terbaca memandang kenyataan_ _ **.**_

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Jumat - 5 - Mei - 2017]**


	3. Part 3 : Mata yang Kosong

**The Pandora of Memory**

 **[Mata yang Kosong]**

"Baiklah nona, biarkan kami memeriksamu dan katakan segala-nya dengan jujur,"Ucap Lady Eva seorang elleth cantik, berambut pirang lurus, mengenakan gaun putih yang merupakan assisten Lady Hayara yang menjadi salah satu, tiga ellent cantik nampak terlihat disamping kasur Sakura. Disana ada Lady Hayara, Eva, dan Kia, yang ditugas untuk memeriksa sekaligus mengintrogasi Sakura sebelum, gadis bersurai pink itu akan dibawa dihadapan Raja. Sementara Legolas, Stella dan Shadi duduk ditempat duduk pojok kasur dalam keadaan diam. "Kau mengerti," Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

 _Hening_

Sakura hanya memandang dengan pandangan polos, serta kosong seolah hanya ada tubuh-nya disana bukan jiwa-nya, ia terlihat seperti boneka pintar yang bergerak mengikuti _intrupsi_ seseorang. "Umm,"Dengkusnya mengangguk-lemah.

"Ah baiklah, mari kita cek!,"Lady Hayara ellent cantik paling tua, berambut pirang ikal, lalu mengenakan dress hijau kini mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah map gulungan dengan pena bulu ditanganya. "Siapa nama-mu _Dear_?,"memandang Gadis itu tenang.

"Sakura...Haruno,"Jawab Sakura datar. Sementara semua ellent hanya mengangguk serius. Entah kenapa hawa disekitar Sakura nampak begitu dingin, seolah ada dinding pembatas antara mereka dan Sakura."Ba-Baiklah beri aku alasan mengapa kau berada didekat perbatasan kami kala itu,"Ucap Hayara kembali.

"Perbatasan...Aku tak tahu,"Ucapnya datar, Sakura sembari memijat keningnya, lalu memalingkan matanya beberapa kali pada Legolas dan Kedua Twins, ia tak henti-hentinya memandang ketiganya (Terutama pada Legolas) sejak Sakura bangun lalu menemukan dirinya dipangkuan Legolas, ia selalu memandang Legolas dengan artian : Tak terbaca.

"Haah kau tak mungkin jalan sembari menutup mata-kan?,"Desis Eva lagi menambah pertanyaan pada Sakura lalu menunduk sedih menatap tanganya, yang mencengkram ujung kain-sprai, sementara Legolas yang memandangnya dengan tatapan simpati juga perduli.

"Sudalah ia pasti akan mengatakan : _Tidak tahu_?,"Ucap Kia menaikan alisnya, ellent ketiga bernama Kia merupakan assisten Hayara, dia mengenakan gaun kuning-gading, berambut coklat muda, dan berombak-susun, diurai sepinggul mulai membuka suara. "Baiklah kalau begitu beri tahu kau berasal darimana,"Ucap Kia sembari menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada.

"Aku tidak tahu,"Ucap Sakura memandang datar, kali ini Sakura malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama, membuat ellent bernama Kia hanya mengeram kesal.

"Maaf nona jangan keras kepala, kami disini untuk menyembuhkan-mu,"Ucap Lady Kia mendengkus sebal menghadapi sifat datar, Sakura yang sedari tadi berbicara minim dan juga respon-nya sedikit.

"Kia!,"Ucap Eva memandang ketus pada Kia, tak lama, ia mengalihkan pada Hayara lalu berkata : "So fe Hareth-Nin Hayara ( _maafkan dia My Lady Hayara)_ lalu Hayara hanya mengangguk menatap Eva.

"Tenanglah Kia,"Ucap Hayara menenangkan Asistenya yang lebih mudah dari Eva.

"Tapi Hareth-Nin( _My lady_ ), tampaknya kita tak bisa menyuruhnya dengan halus,"Dengusnya memandang wajah-batu Sakura. "Sebaik-nya kita gunakan mantra pembaca ingatan, agar dia mengakui semua-nya,"Desis Kia. Lalu terlihat cahaya merah-indah muncul berbentuk seperti sebuah tulisan-tulisan yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura, lalu cahaya itu didekatkan kekepala Sakura, netra biru milik Kia pelan-pelan tertutup lalu fokus mengorek informasi.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Kia membuka matanya dengan pandangan menyengit bingung. Membuat para Healer cantik ini jadi saling berpandang bingung serta sebelum membuka suara. "Bagaimana Wen-Kia( _Lady Kia_ )? Anda menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan,"Tanya Eva dan semua yang ada disana menatap dengan tatapan tegang dan elletn cantik itu mengeleng pelan.

"Setelahku baca paksa dengan mantra, Ingatanya tak ada! Aku tak bisa membaca apa-apa kecuali saat aku melihat, ia sadar dihutan dan menemukan anak~anak itu,"Desisnya mengerutu.

"Jadi benar dia tak ingat apa-apa?!,"Ucap Eva.

Semua pandangan kembali ke Sakura. Dan akhirnya ellon tampan satu-satunya diruangan itu membuka suara. "Artinya dia memang hilang ingatan?!,"Ucap Legolas. Membuat ketiga elleth itu terdiam dan mulutnya hanya ber 'O' ditempat lalu mengangguk. "Dan kurasa kita bisa memberinya waktu beradaptasi sampai ia bisa menghadap Adar,"Ucap Legolas. Lalu kedua Twins itu loncat dari kursi dengan ceria.

"Sepertinya kita akan mencari beberapa ellon atau ellent untuk menjaganya selama disini,"Ucap Eva tersenyum.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu,"Ucap Shadi ceria.

"Eh?!"Sementara Lady Hayara dan Lady Kia saling berpandangan menatap elfling yang berkata tersebut.

"Kalau begitu Kakak Sakura bisa bersama kami,"Ucap Stella lalu mengenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

"Kami akan merawat kakak, serahkan saja pada kami berdua,"Ucap Shadi dengan pandangan berbinar lalu mengenggam tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah jika begitu nampaknya elfling-twins ini sangat menyukaimu _Dear_ ,"Ucap Hayara sembari tersenyum lalu mendekati Sakura, lalu membelai pipi gadis itu pelan dengan penuh-kelembutan, layaknya seperti seorang ibu keputrinya. "Kami bertiga juga akan saling bergantian untuk memeriksa kondisimu setiap harinya,"Ucap Hayara dan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

.

.

.

 **[PAGI~NYA]**

"Kak Sakura kenapa rambutnya pendek, kalau panjang pasti cantik sekali,"Ucap Shadi yang tengah menyisir rambut Sakura yang nampak duduk diatas kasur, dan Shadi dibelakang sembari mengenggam sebuah sisir, entah kenapa sejak Sakura bangun Shadi terus memainkan rambutnya dengan gemas, apa rambutnya seaneh itu?.

"Kak Sakura pakai ini, lalu ini?,"Pinta Stella sembari menyerahkan baju ganti pada Sakura, sebuah baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna biru. "Shadi kau jaga pintu ya, aku tak ingin masalah memalukan kemarin terulang lagi,"Ucap Stella.

"Masalah?,"Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan menyengit saat jemarinya mulai membuka kancing piamanya dihadapan Stella yang akan melepas pakaian, Sementara Shadi berbalik untuk menjaga pintu.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa!,"Ucap Stella sembari memandang ceria, lalu menutup tirai jendela saat Sakura berganti pakaian, lalu mengintip serta menangkap-basah beberapa ellon perawat yang berada diluar kamar Sakura, selalu menatap diam-diam kearah kamar ini,( _Note :Elf memiliki mata yang tajam dan dapat melihat sesuatu dari jarak jauh_ ).

"Apa sudah selesai?!,"Tanya Shadi berbalik menatap Sakura yang sudah selesai berpakaian, dan Stella yang sudah menyiapkan sendal-tali untuk Sakura.

"Ayo kak kita keluar, aku mau mengajak ketaman terdekat sini banyak sesuatu yang indah untuk kutunjukan,"Ucap Stella senang lalu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan berbinar, lalu menarik Sakura pelan keluar ruangan kamarnya.

Sesampainya diluar Healer heaven Sakura di suguhi dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah luar biasa. Mungkin biasa peradaban Manusia nampak terlihat biasa saja. Contohnya : Gedung besar yang merupakan istana yang megah, rumah yang berderet-deret, pasar atau gedung-gedung pekerja. Namun disini berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat orang biasa. Karna baik rumah-rumah yang dihuni, lingkungan-lingkunganya, bahkan istananya nampak bersatu dengan lingkungan hutan serta alam yang asri. Rumah-rumah penduduk juga tak hanya terletak diatas tanah akan tetapi, dibangun dalam pohon-pohon besar yang menciptakan sebuah tempat tinggal lorong-lorong untuk ditinggali semua orang.

"Hei siapa yang kita temukan?,"Sebuah suara dari kerumunan berisi tiga ellon tampan nampak berjalan tak jauh didepan Stella, Sakura dan Shadi, dari pakaian yang dikenakan terlihat mereka kaum bangsawan.

"Sepertinya gosip itu benar, lihat dia memang manusia berambut aneh,"Sahut seorang ellon tampan berambut hitam ikal menunjuk seolah, menemukan Hewan langkah ditengah hutan.

"Apa helai dikepalanya hanya ilusi?!"Salah satu ellon tampan yang berambut coklat gelap, nampak melirik dengan tatapan aneh pada Sakura, dan membuat kedua Twins memandang ketiga ellon itu sinis. "Bisa jadi itu hanya mantra ilusi menjebak saja, biar Raja menorerir nyawanya,"Ucapnya.

"Maaf tolong jang-"Terdengar Stella mau berkata sesuatu namun langsung dipotong oleh lelaki berambut hitam datar.

"Jangan mencoba untuk melarang kami elfling! Kami lebih tua darimu serta lebih tinggi derajat kami darimu,"Desisnya tajam, sementara Raut wajah Sakura yang awalnya sedatar batu, langsung menunjukan raut menyengit.

"Bagaimana kita membuktikan saja!, tak ada ellent yang tak luluh pada kita,"Ucap sosok ellon berambut lurus, serta pirang maju sebagai yang paling berani dan merasa paling tampan dari kedua temanya, memandang dengan percaya-diri super tinggi.

Ia mendekati Sakura, perlahan-lahan lalu tersenyum setampan mungkin pada Sakura. Akan tetap tak-mendapat respont oleh Sakura, tak ada emosi apa-pun dirautnya, membuat sang ellon merasa tertantang menganggap Sakura manusia yang menarik, juga dari berbeda dengan ellent yang selama ini didapatkanya. Semua elleth biasanya akan menerima tatapanya serta memerah saat dipandang beberapa inci dari wajah tampan-nya, namun Sakura tak memberi tanggapan apa-pun hanya memandang dingin 'Tak Suka' Pada ellon dihadapanya "Findesselya vanya. Ci ya vain ( _rambutmu indah. Kau begitu cantik_ ),"Seru ellon itu nampak mendekat lebih dengan senyuman paling memukau, memandang Sakura intens. Sembari tanganya dengan sengaja membelai surai pink itu.

 **TAK!**

"Maaf tolong jaga jarakmu,"Desis Sakura lalu memukul-pelan tangan lelaki itu lalu menjauhkan jemari ellon itu dari kepalanya dengan raut datar, dan bergerak mendekati Stella dan Shadi. "Dan apa kau tak bisa menjaga bicaramu didepan anak-anak,"Ucap Sakura tajam, ia lalu menarik tangan Stella dan Shadi seolah meminta keduanya membawanya pergi.

Mendapat penolakan terang-terangan membuat mata biru ellon itu membulat Shock, sementara Stella dan Shadi lalu tampa aba-aba membawa Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara kedua temanya juga melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Kaum Elf yang biasa-nya dianggap sebagai Kaum yang sempurna ketampanan-kecantikan, kekuatan serta mahluk abadi yang dipuja-puja setiap kaum, hari ini mendapat penolakan yang langka sekali dari seorang wanita dan dia adalah manusia.

Setelah meninggalkan ellon tadi. Stella dan Shadi memutuskan menuju kearah taman desa yang tak jauh dari Healer-Heavend, dan akhirnya ketiganya memutuskan duduk bertiga dibangku taman. "Maafkan aku Kak! Andai aku tak mengusulkan kakak keluar bersama kami, kakak tak akan bermasalah dengan ellon tadi,"Ucap Stella terduduk dengan murung disamping Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa!,"Sakura mengeleng dengan datar, serta menatap air mancur kecil ditaman itu.

"Semua salahku, aku ini Elf kasta rendah saja, yang salah-,"Ucap Stella dengan tatapan terisak. Membuat Sakura menghelah nafas.

"Stella Bolehkah kubertanya,"Tanya Sakura membuat elfling-perempuan itu mengangguk dengan tanda mengiyakan. "Mengapa kalian menolongku, bukankah aku hanya orang asing, dan aku ini rendah, kurasa kalian tak perlu terlalu perduli padaku"Jawab Sakura.

"Kakak ini bicara apa-sih!,"Bentak Stella sembari menempatkan tangan kecil-nya dipinggang lalu terlihat sedih. "Kalau disuruh tidak peduli maka kami tak bisa,"Kelu-nya lalu pandanganya berpaling ke Shadi.

"Kakak adalah orang menjadi penyelamat bagi hidup kami,"Ucap Shadi memiringkan kepalanya, menanggapi ucapan Stella yang nampak masih memandang sedih dan ikutan sedih.

"Maka dari itu!,"Ucap Sakura lalu bangkit dari kursi lalu memandang wajah kedua twins yang masih duduk, sembari berjongkok dengan satu kaki ditanah dan mengenggam kedua tangan mereka dikiri dan kanan Sakura, lalu seulas senyuman kecil nan tipis terukir disana. "Kalian tak perlu merasa jika akan membebaniku, jika itu semua demi menolongku, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi tadi Stella,"Bisik Sakura, membuat Stella yang mendengar ucapanya, lalu bangkit dan menerjangnya.

 **DATS!**

"Makasi kak Sakura, hueeeee!,"Ucapnya dengan nada kecil. Saat memeluk tubuh Sakura yang masih berjongkok membuat, Stella terlihat lebih tinggi. Dan melihat itu Shadi jadi ikut-ikutan memeluk Sakura.

Dibalik punggun Stella raut Sakura kembali tersiar datar sembari menghelah nafas, menginggat pertemuanya dengan sosok penyihir atau Dewa yang melakukan kontrak denganya, sebelum tubuh-nya ditarik dikesadaranya.

 _"Perjanjian selesai,"Ucap Shun tersenyum, sembari memandang wajah Sakura. "Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, dan 50% tenagamu sudah kuterima, sebentar lagi kau bisa kembali pada tubuhmu,"Ucap Shun lalu melepas genggam tangan, lalu beralih mengelus surai pink Sakura. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada dirimu,"Ucapnya. Lalu turun mengelus pipinya Sakura, dan tersenyum ramah. "Carilah orang yang menurutmu pantas untuk dipercaya dan berbaurlah, mungkin sedikit demi sedikit itu akan mengembalikan ingatan yang kau cari my-dear,"Ucap Shun._

" _Berbaur dan percaya_ ,"Sakura berdesis dalam hati, bukan hal yang mudah baginya untuk percaya pada kaum Elf disekitarnya. Terbangun dengan kondisi hilang ingatan, dan tempat yang asing adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa diterima dengan mudah. Pertama ia menemukan dirinya di hutan Greendwood sendirian dengan kondisi terluka, lalu dia mendengar suara ketakutan dari sebuah tempat, lalu menemukan dua elfing terjebak pada laba-laba raksasa, lalu melakukan sebuah pengikatan jiwa sebagai pemegang kontrak ditangan seorang yang mengaku sebagai 'Dewa' dan berakhirnya dia disini.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali keruangan, kakak butuh sarapan-kan?!,"Ucap Stella melepas pelukanya pada Sakura. Lalu menarik tangan Sakura lembut. "Biar pulikan tenaga kakak lebih cepat,"Ucap Stella.

"Terdengar menyenangkan! Aku akan mengambil makanan dengan porsi paling besar!,"Teriak Shadi lalu ikut melepas pelukanya pada Sakura. "Buat Kak Sakura juga!,"Ucapnya lalu menarik Sakura.

"Kau jangan Rakus Shadi! Mentang-mentang makanan Healing Heaven, gratis dan enak-enak,"Ucap Stella, mengerutu karna Shadi dan dirinya memang selalu mendapat makanan gratis selama menjaga saat Sakura koma.

Namun saat ketiga mereka akan segera kembali keruang rawat. Terlihat seorang ellent berambut merah-terang, lurus nampak mendekat dan mengenakan Tunic kesatria, berwarna hijau-coklat, nampak berbeda dengan ellent-ellent yang mengunakan dress dengan tampilan yang manis dengan sikap anggun, ellent ini berbeda di sangat krismatik, tegas, serta pancaran kuat dimata lentiknya. "Kau Sakura,"Dia berdesis.

"..."Sakura nampak mengangguk, sembari menatap datar sosok elleth didepanya. Membuat seulas senyuman dengkusan terlihat dari sang elletn.

"Seperti gosip, kau seperti manusia-boneka,"Ucapnya sembari mengeleng. "Namaku Tauriel aku adalah salah satu Komandan penjaga perbatasan,"Ucapnya memperkenalkan nama-nya ala kesatria.

"Sakura,"Jawab Sakura datar. Kepalanya dimiringkan seperti burung. Membuat Taurel berguma putus seperti : _Sanggupkah kau menatapnya seperti itu_. Sementara Twins hanya saling memandang bingung.

"Aku mau bilang jika The-King mau menemuimu?! Sekarang,"Ucap Tauriel datar. Dan tanggapan Sakura mengedipkan mata datar, sementara Twins yang mendengarkan membulat kaget, seolah akan ada pasukan Orc yang dalam beberapa menit lagi, siap memakan mereka berdua bulat-bulat. "Jadi kau harus ikut denganku,"Jawabnya.

"Baiklah.."Jawab Sakura datar, mata jade-nya lalu menunduk memandangi tanah dipijakinya, sementara Stella yang membaca pikiran Sakura, hanya melihat Jika Sakura hanya 'Penasaran dan masih ragu dalam menjawab pertanyaan' tampa ada 'Sesuatu Jahat 'Dipikiranya. Jadi Stella hanya mengenggam tangan Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kakak Sakura semua akan baik-baik saja!,"Ucap Stella mengeratkan tanganya pada Tangan Sakura, dan beruasaha mengurusi perasaan cemasnya pada sosok kakak Pink-nya yang akan menghadap Raja. "Kami percaya kakak bukan Seorang-manusia yang jahat,"Bisiknya lalu pelan-pelan melepaskan gengaman tanganya dari Sakura.

.

.

.

Legolas berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan cepat layaknya seperti orang kerasukan roh. Ia bergegas cepat menuju ruang tahta dengan emosi yang naik-turun, kepanikan nampak terlihat samar diwajahnya, membuat para elf (ellent atau ellon) yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan didepan pangeran menyengit bingung, apa ada sesuatu yang bahaya di-perbatasan. Apa yang membuat Pangeran tampan nampak cemas dan tergesa-gesa begitu?.

 **BRAKS!**

Legolas langsung masuk tampa aba-aba, mengabaikan kedua penjaga tampa salam formal seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang membuat rautmu seperti itu?, apa ada masalah denganmu,"Thranduil memandang dingin penuh kesan-angkuh diatas kursi tahtanya.

"Adar! Aku!,"Ucap Legolas mau berkata, namun belum menyelesaikan ucapanya, justru sumber kecemasanya sudah sampai didepan mata. " _Demi Valar, Ini tak baik!_ ,"Cicitnya dalam hati.

"Salam hormatku Yang-mulia,"Ucap Tauriel nampak membungkuk hormat. "Saya sudah membawa Sakura Haruno kesini,"Ucapnya tersenyum, meletakan tangan kanan-nya dada sebagai simbol-penghormatan. Sementara Sakura tak berkata apa-pun dan malah diam ditempat. Raut Legolas membeku saat melirik keberadaan Sakura yang memandang dengan raut tampa pancaran emosi, dan tingkah laku-nya nampaknya membuat mood-nya Adar terlihat tak baik.

"Aku cukup terkejut dengan sikapmu seperti batu, bahkan kau manusia yang menurut, paling buruk wahai perempuan manusia," Desis Thranduil yang masih berada diatas tahtanya, sembari menyilangkan kaki. Oke sang Elvenking Thranduil ada dihadapanmu.

 _Hening_

"..."Sakura terdiam memandang sosok tenang. Sosok pria tegap, tinggi, gagah sekaligus indah dihadapanya. Rambut lurus pirang keperakan yang jatuh melewati bahunya, sorot mata biru nan dingin, seolah dapat membius siapa-pun yang menatap matanya, bibir tipis, hidung yang mancung dan raut yang tampan dapat membius elleth atau pun wanita-manusia, pasti mengilainya. Sakura menatap tenang serta kosong, menatap lelaki itu bangkit dari kursi tahtah-nya

Suara langkah tangga batu, bersamaan terdengar suara gesekan perlahan pada kain panjang pada jubahnya yang keperakan, bergerak dengan begitu anggun. Mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan misteri tak terbaca. "Dengarkan aku Manusia,"Ucap Thranduil dengan tatapan sinis terpancar dari sorot mata-tajamnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kemari, dan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya,"Desisnya rendah pada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam ditempat, dan memandang sorot tajam sang-Raja dengan tatapan datar, "Aku tidak tahu,"Ucap Sakura datar, pandangan sedih terlihat dari raut Sakura, bagaimana dia menjelaskan? Sementara dia sendiri juga mencari jawaban untuk semua itu.

"Pendusta!,"Desisnya Tajam memandang tajam. "Jangan berikan tatapan tegarmu atau kesedihanmu itu, karna mahluk sepertimu hanyalah Pendusta yang memiliki siasat Licik untuk sesuatu di wilayahku,"Bisiknya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Aku tak bisa berkata apa-pun dan itu bukan Dusta,"Ucap Sakura datar. Bola mata Sakura dengan memandang wajah Thranduil dengan tatapan berani.

"Kau manusia yang keras kepala,"Geram Thranduil menatap Sakura yang dirasanya sangat tak-sopan tak bisa berkata sedingin itu dihadapanya ( _pasalnyakan tak ada orang yang berani memandang Thranduil karna ia salah satu elf yang ditakuti_ ).

"Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda, karna aku juga ingin mengetahui-nya,"Ucap Sakura tak mau kalah, ia semakin menatap sorot ellon dihadapanya.

 **GRAB!**

"ADAR!,"Hentakan Legolas mengema, Saat tangan kuat Raja langsung mengenggam kuat lengan Sakura, hingga berdarah keluar-dari sana dan menetes disekitar lengan tanganya, hingga kelantai. Tak ada yang tahu seberapa kuatnya tenaga ellon itu, mencengkram tangan gadis manusia itu, hingga bisa terdengar suara bunyi tulang patah. Mungkin baginya ancaman ini akan berguna bagi gadis dihadapanya akan mengakui segala perbuatanya.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menjawab,"Desisnya dengan seringai. "Dan jika kau mau mengaku maka aku akan membebaskanmu,"Ucapnya.

Sakura terdiam, tak henti-henti-nya ia memandang ellon agung itu dengan berani. Sorot mata penuh Kekosongan tetap tak berubah dari awal saat Sakura memandanginya, dengan nafas berat, raut dinginya juga tak luntur meski Lenganya dilukai dengan sangat parah. " _Aku ingin mengetahui jawaban itu_ ,"Jawab Sakura mulai terlihat merintih, dengan nafas memburu. " _Apa yang harus kukatakan, aku bahkan tak ingat 'Aku ini apa'_ ,"Ungkapnya, akan tatapi ucapanya terdengar bukan diperuntuhkan untuk Raja, melainkan ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Adar kumohon, dia-,"Legolas berusaha memberi Ayahnya pengertian, sebelum masalah bertambah rumit. Kondisi ruang tahta yang nampak agung, berubah tegang dan tak ada yang mau bersuara, membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi dan dingin layaknya taman pemakaman.

 **SHER!**

Bola mata Raja membulat kaget, menatap tiba-tiba sekumpulan cahaya Hijau mengeluar bagai cahaya api dari dalam luka lengan-Sakura, dengan cepat Raja menarik tanganya, namun terlambat cahaya hijau itu juga mulai masuk ketangan Raja, membuat Legolas tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Ayahnya saat ini, sampai ia mendengar gumaan Ayahnya yaitu. " _Sihir... Penyembuh_ ," Demi Valar ia tak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya, jika Sakura memiliki kemampuan mengunakan Sihir ditubuhnya, ia jarang melihat kaum manusia memiliki kemampuan yang langkah karna punya karna ada batasan untuk melakukanya.

Merasa dipandang Sakura hanya terdiam ditempat, gadis Pink itu tahu seberapa-pun pertanyaan mereka ia hanya bisa menjawab 'Tidak Tahu' ia mencengkram lenganya yang terluka menunggu tindakan Raja dihadapanya selanjutnya, apa hidupnya akan berakhir disini, atau mati.

 _Jangan menyerah_

Sebuah suara yang datang, langsung dari lubuk hatinya, serta memberinya harapan. Menunjukan bahwa mimpi saat Sakura bertemu Eras, adalah kenyataan dan tak main-main saat mengikat kontrak denganya.

 _Akan ada caramu untuk melewati masalah ini, serta melepaskan semua batasan-mu_

Suara itu kembali bergema, dengan nada Serius. Membuat Sakura hanya terdiam. Bersamaan kilat mata Sakura memandang serius Raja dengan penuh keyakinan yang tak pudar.

 _Kuajarkan dirimu, merasakanya dan menginggatnya pelan-pelan kau tak perlu buru-buru, kau masih memiliki waktu._

Sakura memejamkan mata perlahan~perlahan api-hijau tak lagi hanya merambat lengan-nya yang dilukai oleh Raja dengan sengaja. Namun merambat memasuki pori-pori kulitnya yang lain, kesetiap sendinya, kesetiap tulangnya, kesetiap titik hidupnya, dan seluruhnya. Hal itu membuat Raja itu termudur beberapa langkah kebelakang, saat Aura itu nampak melebar seperti angin. Jauh kesekitarnya, seolah menembus udara, dan tubuh Sakura nampak bercahaya.

Bunga-bunga di dalam vas disisi. Setiap tiang ruang tahta yang mulai layu ikut terkena pancaran energi Hijau dari tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba segar kembali, hal itu membuat para elletn-elletn pelayan dan Tauriel tercengang, pada bunga itu seolah mereka mendapatkan nafas-baru untuk segar kembali. "Aku tak paham dengan mahluk apa dirimu ini,"Desis Thranduil menyengit.

"Yang mulia-,"Baru saja Tauriel ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Thranduil mengangkat tanganya keatas, membuat Tauriel terdiam.

"GUARDS!,"Thranduil. "Tangkap Gadis-manusia ini dan taruh dipenjara,"Desisnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura, yang langsung akan digiring oleh dua ellon-berzirah yang akan menariknya pelan kepenjara. "Jaga dengan ketat dan tak ada yang boleh mengunjunginya, tampa izin dariku,"Desisnya.

"Adar! Aku mohon ini bisa kita bicarakan,"Ucap Legolas dengan wajah Panic. "Dia sedang sakit dan dia perlu perawatan,"Ucap Legolas.

"Jangan mencegahku Legolas,"Ucap Thranduil mengeram.

"Tapi Ad-"

"Ikut kami!,"Ucap Salah satu ellon, mengabaikan Pangeran dan Raja berdebat lalu, mendekati Sakura dan Sakura hanya menurut, tampa perlu diborgol atau diseret paksa, karna Gadis pink ini mengikuti intruksi dalam Diam.

Saat dimasukan dalam penjara, ia mendengarkan intruksi berupa seperti ancaman-basa-basi berupa : Jangan berharap kami melepaskanmu atau Jangan berisik, namun Sakura tak peduli akan hal itu. Sakura hanya memandang susunan batu-gua bawah tanah, dengan ukiran tangan yang dingin. Sakura lalu memutuskan duduk diatas sebuah bangku-batu disudut dalam diam. Sakura cukup bersyukur ia tak-menganti pakaianya. Menjadi _pakaian-tahanan_ yang nampak begitu tipis, saat ia melihat beberapa tahanan dalam sell penjara saat ia lewat bersama penjaga tadi, Sekarang ia masih mengenakan bajunya yang berkain lumayan tebal yang digunakan di Healing heaven. Membuat gadis menghelah nafas, ia merasa tak berdaya dengan kondisinya, disisi lain ia merasa sedih harus dipenjara namun memang tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Raja kala-itu.

Merasa lelah memikirkan hal itu, membuat Sakura mendengkus pelan lalu berbaring datas tempat duduk panjang batu yang berdebu, untuk memutuskan tidur, rasanya gadis itu perlu mengisterahatkan pikiranya, baginya hari ini terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Bersamaan ia mendengar langkah-kaki terdengar menuju Sell-nya saat itu juga ia merasa bahwa rasa kantuk seolah melahapnya dengan dingin.

Bersama mantra-mantra aneh diluar Sell.

.

.

.

 **[Dream]**

Sakura terdiam saat tampilan pandangan-nya bukan lagi berada diruangan sell penjara. Melainkan sebuah kawasan yang disebut ' _Spryth_ ' tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan **Shun no Eras**. "Kuharap kau tak terlalu kaget jika aku membawa ' _Jiwamu_ ' ketempat ini,"Ucap Shun kini nampak berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura yang terbaring diatas rerumputan Gua Kristal. "Aku rasa kau akan bosan berada disana dalam waktu lama,"Ucapnya melirik Sakura.

"Lalu Anda membawa jiwaku kemari, Jadi ini bukan-lah mimpi,"Ucap Sakura mengubah posisi-nya menjadi duduk.

"Secara tehnik bisa dibilang Mimpi karna aku menarikmu kedimensi ini dalam keadaan kau tertidur, namun ada perbedaan,"Ucap lelaki itu tersenyum charming, ia nampak mendekati Sakura sembari berjongkok menyelaraskan tingginya dan tubuh Sakura. Lalu tangan lelaki itu lalu membelai surai-pink Sakura dengan lembut. "Apa-pun aktifitas yang kau lakukan ditempat ini akan berpengaruh besar pada tubuh aslimu, baik buah-buahan yang kau makan, sesuatu yang kau lakukan, semua-nya bukan-lah ilusi," Desis Shun.

"Dan jika aku mati ditempat ini!,"Ucap Sakura memastikan, sembari memiringkan kepala.

"Maka kau akan mati,"Ucap Shun lalu melirik beberapa orb warna-warni terbang mendekati mereka. Lalu melepaskan tanganya pada rambut Sakura, lalu memdudukan bokongnya disamping lalu duduk santai disamping Sakura. "Makanya tempat ini adalah kenyataan, aku memang membawa-mu, atau lebih tepatnya Jiwa-mu,"Ucap Shun, mulai bermain dengan orb-orb (io) yang terbang didepanya, meminta perhatianya.

"Lalu kekuatan yang mengeluar pada tubuhku waktu itu?!,"Desis Sakura menatap Shun datar, sembari menatap Io biru yang nampak terbang mengelilingi pinggang-nya.

"Salah satu Kekuatan dari dalam dirimu, yang kau miliki dan muncul secara alami untuk melindungmu, dan sekitarmu,"Ucap Shun.

"Kau mengetahuinya,"

"Apa kau lupa jika, aku sudah mengikat kontrak denganmu?! Aku bisa menyaksikan apa-pun dan merasakan segala yang kau rasakan tentang dirimu,"Ucap Shun. "Bukankah kau sudah memberiku 'Mahar 50% tenagamu, itu tak gratis bukan,"Ucap Shun ter-kikik lembut.

"Aku tahu! Tapi bisa jelaskan mengapa perawatku, tak bisa membaca ingatanku saat bertemu dengan anda,"Ucap Sakura, melirik Shun.

"Dia tak akan membacanya,"Desis Shun datar. Lelaki itu memandang langit-langit gua kristal yang terang sembari menghelah nafas. "Hanya Penyihir atau dewa tertentu saja yang bisa melacak keberadaanku!, ikatan kontrak-ku bukan main-main seorang elf kuat saja tak cukup bisa menembus serta membaca ingatan kontrak kita,"Ucapnya.

"Elf?!,"Desis Sakura kebingungan. Mengingat sosok mereka agak persis manusia dengan telinga agak runcing, meski sebenarnya Sakura tak perduli soal itu.

"Dunia ini memiliki beberapa Kaum ras yang ada di dunia **Middle-earth** yang ia saat ini kau berada,"Ucapnya.

" **Middle-earth?** ,"Desis Sakura.

"Ya akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang itu. Simak baik-baik apa yang kusampaikan ini,"Ucapnya dan Sakura hanya mengangguk, membuat Shun tersenyum manis."Baiklah! Pada awalnya jauh ribuan tahun sebelum berbagai ras terbentuk. Eru (Yang Esa atau kuasa), di dalam bahasa Peri dikenal dengan Iluvatar menciptakan Ainur dari buah pikirannya; lalu memerintahkan mereka memainkan tembang musik dihadapannya.

"Tembang...Musik?!,"Sakura menatap bingung. Dengan sedikit pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan Sabar Shun menjelaskan segala hal yang tak diketahui oleh Sakura. Layaknya seorang Ayah Shun menjelaskan secara gampang mengenai pembentukan didunia, juga legenda-legenda terciptanya para Ras yang ada di **Middle-earth** meski Sakura tak begitu memahaminya, Shun Yakin informasi ini bisa membantu gadis bersurai pink-nya untuk berbaur akan lingkungan, atau siap mental, menatap mahluk apa saja yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui segala terperinci tentang **Middle-earth** ,"Tanya Sakura.

"Buku dan kehidupan-mengajarkan semua itu Sakura,"Ucap Shun ia memandang sosok Sakura yang menatapnya polos. "Pengalaman adalah guru yang paling berharga,"Ucapnya.

"Anda begitu dewasa untuk penampilan, yang terlihat yang muda, apakah usia ini tak terlalu keliatan aneh,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Kau menyadarinya!, hebat juga,"Ucap Shun tersenyum sembari membelai kepala-Sakura. "Bisa dibilang seorang mahluk abadi seperti kaum Elf, namun aku bukan kaum itu,"Ucap Shun memandang datar, ada raut kesedihan dibalik tatapanya, dan Sakura mengetahui itu. "Juga aku bukan bagian dari **Middle-earth?**." "Sejatinya keberadaanku berbeda dengan dimensi dimana kau berada sekarang, untuk itu aku memberimu sebuah pilihan untuk dimaharkan"Jelasnya.

"Lalu andai kau bukan dari Middle-earth lalu darimana tempatmu berasal!?,"Ucap Sakura menatap Shun.

"Suatu saat aku akan memberi tahumu, tapi tidak sekarang!,"Ucapnya tersenyum sebelum berkata. "Sakura tubuhmu mulai memudar sudah saatnya kau kembali ketubuhmu,"Ucap Shun memandang Sakura.

Gadis itu terdiam saat melihat perlahan tubuhnya, serta kesadaranya mulai menghilang sepenuhnya, diganti sesuatu yang mengelapkan semua penglihatanya. " _Semoga beruntung My litte pink_ ,"Guma Shun saat gadis itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara besi nampak terdengar keras, suara pantulan langkah kaki penjaga terdengar muncul dari dinding. Bola mata Sakura terbuka perlahan namun dia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk bangkit dari bangku-panjang, dan merasakan kehangatan sesuatu yang membalut tubuhnya, hingga tetap hangat.

Mata Jadenya akhirnya terbuka sedikit. Dan sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan sekitarnya, dia tetap ada dalam Sell Penjara yang mengurungnya semalam, namun yang berbeda adalah ia menemukan sebuah Jubah abu-abu hangat yang nampak berkelas, nampak menutupi tubuhnya sebagai selimut.

Mata Sakura menyengit bingung, mencengkaram ujung kain Jubah, tersebut siapa orang yang memasang jubah ini padanya saat ia tertidur. Tak lama ia nampak kaget saat suara langkah kaki mendekat mengarah disell Sakura. "Kau nampak terlihat baik Sakura,"Suara wanita nampak terdengar bersamaan siluet tak jauh dari ujung besi yang mengurungnya

"Kau?!,"

[Bersambung]

[]

.

[Bersambung]

[Selasa - 9 - Mei - 2017]


	4. Part 4 : The Dwarf

The Pandora of Memory

[The Dwarf]

"Kau Tauriel,"Bisik Sakura, saat sosok yang ia tebaknya nampak tersenyum lalu memasuki Sell-nya sembari membawa sesuatu diatas nampan berupa makanan, juga ditemani seorang elletn pelayan yang membawa sebuah kotak. Yang ikut memasuki Sell-nya dan meletakan kotak itu dilantai.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua, Jaga pintu dan himpun penjaga untuk menjauh dari Sell ini selama beberapa menit,"Ucap Tauriel tegas, membuat elleth itu lalu membungkuk dengan anggun setelah itu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Mengapa anda bisa berada disini!,"Ucap Sakura menyengit. Saat sepeninggalan elleth tersebut, Tauriel nampak sibuk membuka kotak putih pemberian elleth tadi.

"Tanggalkan bajumu?!,"Jawabnya datar, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa perban-bersih, botol kecil salep berwarna-warni, kain bersih dan air-steril dalam sebuah bottol kaca khusus.

"Eh?!,"Sakura memandang bingung saat elleth-kesatria dihadapanya, menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan pakaianya dihadapanya.

"Kau tahu anak-anak itu panic, saat tahu kau berada dipenjara,"Ucap Tauriel, sembari tersenyum "Mereka berkata padaku jika kau masih memiliki Luka-dalam yang belum terlalu kering bagian perut."Ucapnya menyusun satu persatu botol dikotak, lalu membaca labelnya. "Mereka memohon aku memasangkan ini pada lukamu, saat aku mengunjungimu dipenjara, jadi kuputuskan membawakanmu obat saat waktu makanmu tiba,"Ucap Tauriel.

"..."Akhirnya Sakura membuka baju atas-nya satu-persatu dibagian tertentu, agar Sakura memperlihatkan punggung-nya yang tampa penghalang. "Luka diluarnya sudah hilang, tapi tetap kuberikan perban serta salep untuk, meredakan memar _sendi-dalam_ ,"Ucap Tauriel dengan focus menaruh salep serta perban pada punggung telanjang Sakura.

"Terimakasi kau sudah berbuat lebih pada tawanan penjara sepertiku,"Ucap Sakura datar, namun Tauriel tahu tak ada kesinisan sama-sekali dari bahasa Sakura.

"Mereka perduli padamu!,"Ucap Tauriel pada Sakura. "Mereka berusaha menyakin-kan hal ini padaku jika kau tidak salah,"Ucap Tauriel.

"..."Sakura Terdiam menatap dinding didepanya, terlihat Sakura menghelah nafasnya beberapa kali. "Taurel aku mau tanya?!,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Ya?!,"Ucap Tauriel melirik gadis itu, rupanya elleth kesatria itu mulai nampak ramah saat insident diruang tahta.

"Apa kau adalah orang yang memasuki sell-ku sebelumnya?!"Ucap Sakura, dan ungkapan itu membuat Tauriel menyengit, perlahan tangan-nya, berhenti bergerak mengoles obat dipunggung Sakura.

"Tidak aku baru masuk hari ini!,"Ucapnya menyengit. "Orang lain yang boleh menyentuh sell ini sesuai perintah raja dan baru aku yang mengunjungimu,"Ucap Tauriel membuat Sakura terdiam.

 _Jika bukan milik Tauriel, lantas jubah itu milik Siapa?!_

Sakura terdiam, pandangan penuh tanda-tanya terlihat samar diraut wajahnya, sementara Tauriel juga nampak memperhatikan jubah yang tergeletak diatas kursi-batu, dipinggir tembok dengan tatapan serius. Setelah selesai menganti perban milik Sakura, Tauriel meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dalam Penjara lalu meminta gadis pink itu untuk makan-makanan yang diberikan.

Sepeninggalan Tauriel, Sakura terdiam hanya memandangi makananya dengan tatapan jenuh, ia lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada jubah misterius. Bau nampak tertinggal disana, namun Sakura merasa Yakin jika jubah itu sempat dikenakan oleh seseorang, sebelum dipasangkan diatas tubuhnya yang tertidur.

 _Aroma harum yang khas seperti dinginya angin, serta aroma kelembapan hutan-hujan alami nampak tercium disana_.

Sakura terdiam lalu bangkit menarik Jubah itu ditanganya lalu mengenakanya sebagai Jaket penghangat lalu memakan sarapanya tenang, seolah tak memikirkan apa-pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang berganti malam, tak ada bedanya dalam penjara, membuat Sakura banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur dibangku-batu yang keras, sehingga ia merasa punggungnya sakit-sakit. Beberapa kali saat ia tertidur, ia juga dibawa Shun ketempatnya dan mengajak-nya bicara, Sakura juga mencoba berlatih sedikit cara memasuki alam milik Shun tampa perlu dipanggil, agar dia ia bisa kesana dan datang semaunya.

Netra Jadenya memandang pengawal yang nampak berganti formasi, mereka nampak berlalu-lalang dengan tatapan dingin, diam-diam dilayangkanya pada Sakura. Namun seperti biasa Sakura sudah mulai membiasakan dirinya dilingkungan Penjara selama hampir dua hari ini, andai jika diluar sudah berganti malam. "Seperti kemarin kau selalu terdiam, seperti ini tak seperti para napi yang nampak meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan,"Ucap ellon berambut hitam sembari berdiri tak jauh dari Sell Sakura.

"Kau siapa?!,"Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan datar, Sakura bangkit dari bangku-batunya lalu melirik ellon tampan itu.

"Namaku adalah Cappu, salah satu pengawal,"Ucapnya melayangkan senyuman ceria, berbeda dengan beberapa ellon pengawal yang tadi mondar-mandir serta menatapnya tajam. "Kebetulan aku baru saja berjaga hari ini,"Ucapnya. "Siapa namamu,"Ucapnya.

"Sakura,"Jawab Sakura Singkat padat dan jelas. Dia menatap punggung tegap ellon itu, sembari mengeratkan jubah ketubuhnya. "Mengapa kau menyapaku! Bukankah aku ini aneh,"Ucap Sakura datar.

"Ya kau benar,"Terdengar dengusan rendah, dari ellon dihadapan sell-nya. "Akan tetapi tak-ada masalah kau dan aku ngobrol sebentar, apa kau tak bosan hampir dua hari mendekam disitu, hanya tidur, makan atau tak-bicara?,"Ucapnya.

"Kau mengawasiku?!,"Ucap Sakura menyengit.

"Yup! Masih lebih baik mengawasi dari pada dianggap aneh, ya seperti itu,"Ucap Cappu sembari disudut bibirnya. "Saat aku akan kesini, aku mendengar perdebatan tentangmu diruang tahta,"Ucap Cappu, sesaat ia mengatakan itu dia teringat kembali kejadian saat ia melihat kejadian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **[Author POV]**

Hari ini adalah pergantian patroli, setiap seminggu sekali para pengawal disetiap _Divisi_ akan di-roling untuk berganti wilayah untuk menjaga perbatasan dan penjara-bawah tanah. Dan Cappu juga salah satunya pengawal yang pindah waktu jaga, karna beberapa minggu ini, Cappu menjaga dibagian perbatasan. "Pekejaan yang bagus!,"Sebuah suara yang ditujukan Pada Cappu yang nampak terdengar tepat dibelakangnya. Ellon berambut hitam ber-ombak itu menghelah nafas datar, saat berbalik menatap Farren sosok ellon berambut hitam, dengan tunic gading kini, nampak berdiri lalu nampak akan pindah dari Penjaga Penjara dan mulai besok ia akan berjaga diperbatasan.

"O Band Farren ( _Dipenjara Farren_ ) ,"Ucap Cappu memutar mata, dan menghelah nafas, sembari memandangnya kesal, jujur saja Cappu lebih suka berjaga diperbatasan ketimbang penjara.

"Le Ruth? ( _kau marah?_ ),"Ucapnya sembari mengeleng kecil. "Seperti anak kecil saja,"Ucapnya lalu mengucek rambut Cappu, membuat ellon yang digoda cemberut, melihat itu ellon bernama Farren nampak tertawa. "Kalau begitu pergilah,"Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan menjauh.

Mendengar ucapan itu Cappu hanya menghelah nafas pasrah, dan kembali ke desa. Ia berpikir akan membersikan rumah-nya dulu sebelum langsung ke tugas penjara. Namun sebelum itu dia harus menghadap keistana untuk membicarakan laporan aktifitas perbatasan, serta keanehan beberapa hari ini.

Beberapa portal Sihir nampak terlihat berbekas dihutan Greendwood beberapa hari ini, seseolah ada orang yang mengaktifkan dengan sengaja, lalu aktifitas Orc yang nampak sering mengintai diluar perbatasan seolah menunggu sesuatu, memancing banyak pertanyaan.

Sebenarnya bukan tugas dia yang membawa laporanya itu, (bahkan pangkatnya tak setinggi itu untuk membawa laporan) melainkan komandan perbatasan yaitu Sir Trea, namun karna beliau sibuk diperbatasan meminta, salah satu dari anak buah-nya untuk mengantarkan laporan itu keistana, dan Cappu-lah ellon pilihanya.

Dengan membawa kertas laporan, Cappu nampak mengerutu kesal dalam hati. Karna tugas Sir Trea memaksanya mengubah jatwal pekerjaanya di Desa. Ia berjalan pelahan memasuki area kerajaan dengan tatapan datar, melakukan beberapa langkah serta penghormatan formal memasuki istana serta _tetekbengek_ disana, ya memang seperti itu-lah memasuki istana kau tak akan bisa melangkahkan kaki semaumu, apa lagi statusmu yang rendah.

" _Astaga berapa lantai atau belokan lorong lagi yang harus kulewati!_ ,"Cappu memandang tak sabar, ellon tampan satu ini, meruntuki nasipnya pada selembar-kertas laporan(?), sebenarnya Cappu ini ellon yang aktif, serta menyukai exploring, akan tetapi meski sudah menjadi pengawal dan sudah mondar-mandir keistana sejak beratus-ratus tahun, ia tetap tak menyukai area istana, terutama lorong(?) Entahlah mungkin dikehidupan masa-lampaunya dia mengalami trauma dengan lorong _siapa yang tahu_.

"Aku rasa anda harus memberi ketetapan akan masalah ini,"Ucap Sebuah suara, saat Chappu memandang sebuah pintu yang terbuka, dan itu Ruang dewan."Ini adalah hal berbahaya yang mungkin akan dibawah oleh gadis-manusia itu?!,"Desisnya dengan datar.

"Sebaiknya kita menyiksanya lebih dari ini, agar ia mengakui semua perbuatanya,"Ucap salah satu dewan, yang nampaknya sudah memikirkan ratusan cara penyiksaan yang bagus serta menyakitkan, untuk gadis manusia itu.

"Benar Lagi pula dia hanya manusia, dan undang-undang kita mutlak disini,"Seru anggota dewan nampak berseru, membuat Cappu yang dibalik pintu membulatkan matanya bosan. "Anda harus melakukan pencegahan untuk mengurangi bahaya ditanah kita Yang-mulia,"Ucapnya.

"Kita hanya membunuh satu manusia tuanku, hanya _Satu_ tak ada yang aneh untuk itu!,"Ucap lainya datar.

"Sertakan alasanmu,"Jawab Tranduil menatap tajam, sang anggota dewan yang mengusulkan untuk membunuhnya.

"Bukankah sehari lalu anda dan, sebagian dari kalian lihat kejadian, diruang tahta dimana gadis aneh itu, dengan kekuatanya itu, dia bukan manusia biasa,"Ucapnya datar.

" _Dasar Rasis?_ ,"Mood Cappu nampak jelek, dan ingin melangkah pergi dari sana segera. Sejujurnya ucapan para Dewan membuatnya jijik, meski hidup dan dibesarkan tak dekat dengan kaum Edain, seperti manusia, metode membunuh atau mengeksekusi bukanlah hal yang tepat, bukankah mereka bisa mencari letak kesalahan, sebelum anggota Dewan itu mulai menyiapkan ratusan cara exekusi mati bagi wanita itu.

"Jika saya boleh memberi pendapat!,"Suara derit bangku terdengar pelan membuat, Cappu terdiam ditempat ia yakin itu adalah Suara pangeran Legolas.

"Lanjutkan Io-in,"Jawab Thanduil mempersilahkan, Legolas mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Jika ia mendapatkan pelanggaran seperti itu bukankah kita, memberi dia waktu atau harus kita mencari tahu dulu apa dia bersalah atau tidak, dan tujuan dia ditanah ini,"Ucap Legolas terdengar tenang.

"Anda terlalu baik Pangeran Legolas!,"Ucap seorang Dewan terdengar sinis.

"...,"Legolas terdiam mendengarnya, mungkin benar bisa saja Sakura adalah musuh, tak menutup kemungkinan itu benar, dari semua hal itu mungkin bisa terjadi, namun jika pendapat mereka salah dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura apa Eru sang pencipta mau memaafkan perbuatan mereka, Elf memang ras yang tercipta dengan kaun yang terbilang indah, juga keabadian. Akan tetapi mereka juga punya sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh setiap ras didunia ini kegelapan hati.

"Tapi aku harap kalian mau memberikan kesempatan, karna kondisinya yang hilang ingatan,"Ucap Legolas datar.

Sepanjang argumen, yang dicuri pendengaran oleh Cappu. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas Legolas terus berusaha membela gadis itu, dari tiang hukuman mati. Cappu juga mengintip sedikit melirik dimana sosok duduk diruang-dewan. Terilihat ellon tampan itu nampak berdiri tenang, dan sabar mencoba sebisanya menjauhkan topik masalah itu dari Gadis itu, Raut Legolas nampak terlihat biasa saja, namun Cappu tahu jika kondisi Legolas nampak terlihat tertekan, ada rasa takut, lelah, terbebani, kekawatiran serta berbagai emosi yang meluap dari pancaran matanya.

Cappu terdiam setelah memandang wajah Legolas, sembari menatap senduh, pantas saja ia tak melihat Legolas latihan memanah kemarin. Segitu istimewa-kah gadis itu sampai seorang Pangeran Greenwood dari Mikiword membelanya, Cappu hanya bisa berguma dalam hati.

 _Kau gadis yang beruntung!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cappu lalu berhenti berhayal lalu menghela nafas datar, ia lalu menatap gadis dalam penjara sudah berganti posisi dari duduk-diatas balok kursi penjara, kini duduk dilantai dekat Jeruji. "Hei Cappu?,"Panggil Sakura datar.

"Mum?!,"Ucap Cappu merespont dengan datar, namun matanya masih menatap kedepan, dan berjaga.

"Apakah aku akan mati?!,"Desis Sakura datar, mata hijaunya memandang punggung Cappu membelakanginya, dan ia sedang berdiri.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan soal kematian dengan mudah?!,"Bisik Cappu dengan pandangan menyengit. "Apa kau sudah menyerah,"Ucapnya berbalik sempurna memandang Sakura.

"Aku tak menyerah untuk hidup,"Jawab Sakura datar, ia menatap mata-hitam Cappu tegas. "Aku hanya tak yakin bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan mereka jika aku sendiri tak bisa menjawab,"Ucap Sakura lemah.

Sebuah helaian nafas, berat tertahan ditenggorokan, Cappu lalu berjalan mendekati Sell tampa lalu memasukan tanganya kecela jeruji. Lalu mengarahkan tanganya keatas surai rambut pink Sakura, lalu tatapanya memandang dengan tatapan tenang." Ten Gei olamin Ru da cua ( _Semua akan baik-baik saja_ ),"Bisiknya didepan jeruji, sementara Sakura hanya memandang wajah Cappu membuat ellon tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"LEPASKAN KAMI ELF SIALAN!,"

Sontrak teriakan kasar terdengar, membumbung memantul dinding batu penjara, membuat Sakura dan Cappu menyengit. Sakura memandang bingung, sementara Cappu melepaskan tanganya lalu kembali berdiri menjadi sigap-pengawal. Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu kasar, dan begitu banyak dari bawah, membuat Cappu hanya memasang muka datar, membuat alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Mata Sakura lalu menatap beberapa pasukan berseragam hijau, yang membawa mahluk dengan tubuh lebih pendek seperti anak-anak, namun Sakura yakin jika sosok itu sangat jauh dari kata anak-anak, melihat otot-otot mereka yang kekar, atau rambut mereka yang panjang dan memiliki janggut, serta raut yang dewasa menandakan mereka bukan anak-anak lagi.

 **DUARK**

Sell Sakura terbuka, bersamaan salah satu mahluk itu ditendang paksa, dan mahluk langsung tersungkur, kesakitan menabrak dinding penjara yang keras, ia meringkuk tak elitnya. Di-dekat Sakura, membuat gadis itu menatap dengan pandangann seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat hal yang baru, datar dan Polos.

Legolas membulatkan matanya, menatap seorang elleth-kesatria telah memasukan salah-satu kaum Dwarf 'Kurcaci' kedalam sell penjara Sakura, demi Valar, hatinya tak ikhlas jika salah satu Dwarf itu mencemari gadis itu, sungguh dia tak bisa merelakanya. Hal itu bahkan membuatnya mondar-mandir untuk melihat kondisi Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu nampak membantu Dwarf itu bangkit serta tidak segan-segan menepuk debu yang menempel ditubuh Dwarf, meski raut Sakura mencerminkan sisi Datarnya nampak tersiar jelas, Dwarf itu nyaman dengan sosok Sakura yang terlihat bak Dewi yang mau memperhatikanya.

Sementara Cappu tetap berdiri ditempat, sambil menghelah nafas, ia tak menyapa sang pangeran sama-sekali. Tauriel nampak bebicara dengan salah satu Dwarf dan Legolas tak menyukainya, dan mengatainya _Pencuri_ atau _Jelek_ , hal itu membuat Cappu menghelah nafas, semoga para Kurcaci itu bisa tenang agar ia tak perlu menyumbat telinga Elf-nya dengan akar daun, dimalam jaga pertamanya dan akhirnya Cappu memutuskan pindah tempat menjaga bagian sayap atas gerbang dan meninggalkan sell yang dipenuhi dengan kawanan heboh yang layaknya pemandu-sorak.

"Te-Terimakasi Nona!,"Ucap Dwarf itu nampak terlihat canggung menatap Sakura, yang nampak tak segan membantunya, serta menepuk-nepuk tubuh berpasir sang Dwarf, sungguh baik gadis itu.

"Sakura Haruno, kau tak perlu memanggilku Nona!,"Ucap Sakura datar. Sembari menghembuskan nafas, lalu Sakura berbalik mendengar sesuatu dari teriakan sell-sell lain yang nampak ribut, agar mereka dibebaskan, membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur dengan bebas malam ini.

"Namaku Gloin,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum menatap Sakura, sebenarnya kami tak sengaja memasuki wilayah ini, dan kami ingin ke suatu tempat. Kami tiba-tiba diserang oleh kawanan laba-laba,setelah itu ditemukan oleh mereka, tapi mahluk-mahluk ramping itu mengatai kami pencuri!,"Ucapanya kesal terdengar dari kata-katanya Sakura yakin dialah karakter bersuara paling keras yang didengarnya tadi saat memasuki mereka, tempat ini.

"..."Sakura terdiam matanya malah sibuk melihat-saja dan kupingnya mendengar keributan dipenjara sekitarnya, yang nampak berisik membuat kuping Sakura agak sakit.

"Kau tak ingin memberitahu, maaf jika aku memaksamu,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan miris penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan,"Sakura hanya mengeleng-pelan wajahnya nampak ditekuk, memandang ubin berpasir dibawahnya, lalu mengepalkan kedua tanganya.

"Eh,"Sementara mahluk didepanya hanya berguma bingung, sembari menunggu gadis itu yang nampak berpikir, mencari bahasa yang tepat, untuk menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Lalu Sakura hanya menghelah nafas dan mulai bercerita.

"Bukan itu sebenarnya, aku juga tersesat hingga masuk kewilayah ini dan mirisnya aku kehilangan ingatanku,"Ucap Sakura menundukan wajahnya. "Nampaknya Raja tempat ini marah, karna aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa-pun padanya dan karna tak puas ia memasukanku kedalam penjara,"Ucap Sakura apa adanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku justru memaksamu menyatakan hal ini,"Ucapnya memandang sedih. Raut kedewasaan dihadapan Sakura hanya menatap iba dan penuh dengan simpati. "Jahat sekali mereka memperlakukanmu, padahal kau hilang ingatan,"Ucapnya sinis menatap luar jeruji.

"Ahg!,"Tiba-tiba Rasa sakit dikepala Sakura muncul membuat gadis itu menekik rendah penuh kesakitan, Membuat Dwarf didepanya merasa panic lalu mendekat mengenggam bahu Sakura, mengabaikan keributan diluar sel padahal biasanya dia paling ribut diantara semuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura!,"Tanyanya Lalu membantu Sakura untuk duduk diatas batu-panjang. "Jika memang sangat sakit berbaring-lah nak dan tidurlah aku tak akan menganggumu,"Ucapnya dengan tatapan simpati, pada raut datar serta polos yang Sakura berikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Terimakasi sudah menghawatirkan aku,"Ucapnya tersenyum-tipis pada Gloin, membuat Pria Dwarf itu tersenyum. gadis-muda, bersurai unik, yang kehilangan ingatan, tampa siapa-siapa yang bisa dipercaya, serta dipenjara membuat Gloin simpati, serta tatapan polos Sakura mengingatkanya dengan putranya, hingga sikap kasarnya dapat diredam sementara waktu, sembari mengenggam kuat sebuah kalung besi berisi sebuah gambar istri dan anaknya. "Beristirahatlah juga aku tak keberatan jika berbagi tempat diatas kursi,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kau terlalu baik nak!, aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan tidur dibawah kau tenang saja,"Ucap Gloin heboh, dan tergagap berandai-andai memiliki putri seperti anak didepanya mungkin Gloin tak keberatan membawanya ketanah Kurcaci dan mengangkatnya menjadi putri angkat.

"Tanganmu?,"Bisik Sakura menatap gurat-gurat halus yang nampak membiru disana. "Mungkin saja saat jatuh tadi,"Ucapnya.

"Sepertinya begitu,"Ucapnya menghelah nafas.

"Kemarikan tanganmu Gloin,"Pinta Sakura membuat Kurcaci tua itu, hanya memandang bingung lalu Sakura tersenyum, saat Gloin mengikuti apa yang Sakura inginkan, Dwarf memberikan tanganya lalu, Sakura meremas lembut jemari milik Dwarf, dan mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan pendar membuat mata Gloin membulatkan kaget.

"S-Sakura apa yang kau lakukan,"Tanyanya mengabaikan apa yang dibicarakan teman-temanya diluar, dan Fokus pada Sakura saja. "Apakah itu Sihir Penyembuh?!,"Ucapnya berbisik.

"Aku tak tahu kekuatan macam apa yang ku punya ini,"Ucap Sakura datar, bersamaan pancaran cahaya hijau mulai memudar, dan luka Gloin menghilang secara perlahan. "Sejak aku menyadarinya, kekuatan ini seolah telah mendarah daging pada tubuhku, dan aku tahu cara mengunakanya,"Ucap Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu nak?!,"Ucap Gloin, sembari rengangkan otot lenganya yang sembuh secara ajaib. "Ada Pembahasan yang kupernah dengar tentang manusia,"Ucapnya membuat Sakura merapikan posisi duduknya, dan menatap Gloin dalam-dalam. "Manusia memiliki tiga Ingatan selama dia hidup,"Ujarnya menatap Sakura. "Ingatan 'Kenangan', Ingatan 'Tubuh' dan Ingatan 'Emosi',"Ucapnya.

"Kenangan, Tubuh, Emosi,"Ucap Sakura menatap datar.

"Ingatan Kenangan adalah memori, yang kau simpan dari kau lahir sampai kau mati, Ingatan Tubuh adalah Gerakan-gerakan yang kau latih diluar kepala sampai tubuhmu sendiri mengingat, dan terakhir adalah 'Emosi' Yaitu Sikap seperti apa yang melekat padamu selama masih hidup,"Jelasnya tersenyum. Gloin tahu berceramah bukan keahlianya karena sikap kasarnya yang besar namun, ia merasa entah kenapa Gadis dihadapanya bisa menenagkan-nya.

"….Mungkin saja!,"Bisik Sakura tersenyum. Lalu menatap pergelangan tangan. "Aku harap apa yang anda katakan itu benar,"Bisik Sakura terdengar bergetar, membuat Gloin lalu membelai rambut Sakura.

"Jangan menyerah, semua akan baik-baik saja"Ucapnya.

"Terimakasi Gloin,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura nampak tertidur diatas bangku-panjang, suara-suara ricuh dari suara para Kurcaci nampak sudah tak terdengar, entah mereka tertidur atau apa, suara Dengkuran Gloin nampak terdengar ditanah berpasir penjara, namun jiwanya sudah pergi kealam mimpi.

 _Sayangku? Bangunlah Sayangku!_

Sebuah suara terdengar, nampak diperuntuhkan untuk Sakura, membuat Sakura mengeliat tak nyaman dipembaringanya, suara itu semakin besar memenuhi kepalanya membuat Sakura meringis-pelan mengenggam kepalanya, Itu pasti bukan Suara Shun, karna terdengar bernada anggun, dan suara itu terdengar milik seorang wanita.

 _Sebentar lagi pilihan-hidupmu akan berjalan_

Sakura membuka matanya kaget, Debaran jantungnya nampak terdengar cepat, tubuhnya terasa nyeri tampa sebab, Ia meringis sakit dalam diam sampai setetes air matanya turun tampa sebab, dan Gadis itu hanya bisa mencengkram jubah depanya tampa suara.

 _Jangan Takut Sayangku, Tenanglah_

 _Kau tahu, Aku akan Selalu mengawasimu_

 _Berkahku selalu Menyertaimu, Kau pantas mendapatkanya_

Bisiknya lembut, Seolah menenangkan Sakura. Membuat Gadis itu hanya memandang kelangit-kelangit berbatu diatas kepalanya, sembari menunggu suara itu kembali terdengar. " _Siapa kamu?_ ,"Ucap Sakura dalam Hati.

 _Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti My Dear!_

 _Dan saat itu tiba, apa-pun yang terjadi jangan-lah menyerah_

Bisikan perlahan menghilang lalu membuat Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya secara perlahan, matanya terfokus pada suara bisik-bisik tak jauh dari sell-nya, lalu melangkah perlahan mencoba tak membangunkan Gloin disampingnya dan sedang mendengkur keras.

"Aku seperti mendengar keributan diatas? Apa ada pesta,"Sakura melirik tak jauh dari sosok Kurcaci yang nampak terpenjara berbicara dengan seorang Elf-kesatria, yang nampaknya tak menyadari dirinya, bahwa Sakura yang nampak menjadi penengar diam-diam dan rupanya Elf Kestria itu Tauriel.

"Itu Pesta Merethan Gilith, Pesta Cahaya bintang, sebagai Simbol Cahaya suci bagi kaum kami, Bangsa Eldar,"Ucapnya dengan senyuman, membuat Sakura sedikit terpanah, aura elleth itu nampak bercahaya berbeda dengan sebelum elleth itu menemui Sakura disell-nya. "Dan Para peri sangat menyukai Cahaya bintang,"Ucapnya lagi.

"Dulu yang terpikir bagiku, Cahaya bintang itu dingin,"Guma Kurcaci itu menatap mata-dalam Tauriel. "Begitu Jauh, begitu terpencil,"Bisiknya, membuat Tauriel berbalik menatap sosok wajah Kurcaci itu.

"Kau tahu Mereka itu adalah kenangan, yang begitu berharga serta murni,"Ucapnya mendekati sell menyiratkan sorot penuh arti pada Kurcaci itu. "Layaknya Janjimu,"Lalu Menyerahkan sebuah batu kecil yang tak diketahui itu apa oleh Sakura.

"Kau tahu?,"Bisik Tauriel lagi. "Terkadang aku terkadang pergi keluar sana, menyusuri hutan malam hari, lalu memandang dunia yang mulai memudar setelah itu. Cahaya putih mulai menghiasi angkasa,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, tampa keraguan membatasinya, dan bagi Sakura wajah Tauriel terlihat indah.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah melihatnya sekali sebuah warna yang indah melebihi Mawar diatas _**Dunland**_ , sangat besar dan berwarna keemasan, dan mewarnai langit. Saat itu kami mengawal barang dan sekaligus berdagang. Menyusuri jalan setapak, berute hijau-selatan, disana terdapat sebuah gunung disebelah rombongan kami, Sebuah cahaya muncul dari sana indah yang sangat besar, menerangi jalan kami kuharap suatu saat aku bisa menunjukanya padamu,"Ucapnya

Sakuara mendengkus saat ia merasa waktunya tidur kembali kebangku-nya, namun Mata Jade Sakura menemukan, sosok Legolas berdiri tak jauh dari Tauriel, dan Kurcaci itu, dan ellon itu juga memandang mata Sakura penuh arti, dengan bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura, namun ia tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang ellon padanya, mata mereka terputuskan saat Legolas berbalik begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai kak!,"Sosok pemuda manis, berambut hitam, dengan tinggi 168, bertubuh ramping mengunakan jacket hoodie putih, bawahan jins biru-longgar, serta sepatu bots, datang sambari mengenggam sebuah sabit raksasa, dibahunya nampak berjalan santai keluar dari portal dimensi lain, sembari membuka Hoddie-putihnya lalu tersenyum hangat pada Shun. "Sudah ribuan tahun kita tak bertemu kau masih tetap sama tak berubah,"Ucap anak itu tersenyum manis.

"Lama tak jumpa Naoto Sailea,"Ucap Shun nampak datar, menatap kedatangan pemuda-bersabit. Dan masih sibuk dengan para orbs-orbs warna-warni yang nampak melayang disekitarnya. "Kau bahkan tak terlihat berubah masih saja seperti anak-anak!,"Ucap Shun mendengkus, membuat Naoto meringis.

"Aku benci formalitasmu,"Sembur Naoto lalu berjalan duduk disalah satu Kristal padat dan menyilangkan kaki. "Aku mau tidur disini selama beberapa waktu, setelah itu aku akan berburu lagi,"Ucapnya sembari meletakan Sabit miliknya disebelah kakinya. "Oh-ya Seseorang menitipkan ini padaku, untukmu,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum mengeluarkan sesuatu kotak hitam disaku miliknya.

"Untuku?,"Tanya Shun melirik datar, menatap kotak yang nampak melayang dari tangan Naoto, dan bergerak menuju Shun dan langsung diterima Shun. "Terimakasi,"Ucapnya menghembus nafas, memandang kotak hitam yang dua-kali lebih besar dari tanganya.

"Tidak kau buka?,"Tanya Naoto melirik benda itu.

"Umm…Nanti saja,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas lalu mengenggam benda itu didadanya.

"Saat aku mulai berpetualang ratusan tahun lalu, aku mendengar beberapa Dewa mencarimu, namun mereka kesulitan menemukanmu serta tempat ini,"Ucap Naoto menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"…"Shun terdiam mendengarnya, lalu berkata. "Mereka tak akan menemukan tempat ini, dan aku juga tak tertarik untuk kembali. dimensi ini diperuntunkan untuk orang-orang tertentu dan masuk sesuai kehendaku,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas.

"Aku tahu Kak! Lagi-pula menyandang nama Dewa membuatmu tak terlihat lebih-bahagia, kau lebih bahagia sekarang, aku melihat kebebasan dimatamu,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum.

"Kebebasan,"Shun memiringkan kepala lalu tersenyum. "Kehidupan iblismu juga semakin bebas saja, dari ratusan-tahun,"Ucap Shun bangkit mendekati Naoto dan duduk disalah satu Kristal padat tak jauh dari Naoto. "Dan nampaknya Auramu semakin kuat saja,"Ucapnya.

"Bagiku ini adalah pujian yang menyenangkan, Terimakasi kak tidaknya aku bukan Iblis yang suka mencari ribut, dan membuat masalah,"Ucapnya terkikik manis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini, kau tak hanya datang, untuk tidur-tiduran bukan,"Jawab Shun datar. "Atau kuberikan hadiah karna aku kesini repot-repot membawakan aku ini!,"Ucapnya menagkat kotak ditanganya.

"Hei-hei jangan langsung begitu, tak menyenangkan kak,"Gerutu Naoto kesal, ia menatap Shun yang hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Naoto, dengan sifatnya. "Meskipun itu benar biarkan aku isterahat disini beberapa menit,"Balasnya Cetus.

"Baiklah,"Ucap Shun lalu bangkit dari atas batu dan membuka portal menuju tempat lain.

"Mau kemana Kak!,"Panggil Naoto langsung bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Mau isterahat sebentar,"Ucapnya lalu berjalan melalui portal-tipis, seperti lapisan embun berwarna biru-air.

"AKU IKUT!,"Ucap Naoto langsung loncat, dari tempat duduknya dengan cepat lalu berlari meninggalkan senjata-nya begitu saja, mengikuti Shun memasuki portal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ricuh terdengar memenuhi, area sell, membuat seketika Sakura terkaget dan terbangun mendapati para Dwarf berbondong-bondong meninggalkan sell karna seseorang berhasil menemukan kunci ruangan dan membebaskan semua tawanan. "Ada apa ini!,"Bisik Sakura.

Gloin langsung tersenyum, memandang Sakura yang bangkit dari rasa terkejutnya. "Kami akan pergi, dan bebas dari sini,"Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tanganya. "Ikutlah bersama kami,"Ucapnya.

"Eh!,"Bola-mata Sakura membulat, membuat gadis itu terdiam, ia harus mengambil keputusan dalam waktu yang singkat, ia harus terima atau tidak keputusan tersebut. Sementara itu terdengar ucapan-ucapan kaget saat mendengar Gloin akan membawa tahanan lain, dan itu adalah seorang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cari mereka!,"Suara panic disertai suara langkah kaki terdengar gabut, menyusuri jalan kecil istana, kepanikan terjadi saat mendengar informasi bahwa kurcaci-kurcaci yang ditangkap beberapa jam yang lalu saat ini melarikan diri.

"Benarkah itu terjadi?,"Tanya Legolas menatap salah satu anak buahnya, ia ikut setengah berlari bersama Tauriel, dan para anak buah-nya, menuju penjara.

"Benar Hir nin bahkan gadis berambut merah-muda itu, juga ikut dibawa mereka!,"Ucap sang anak buah. Dan seketika ucapan itu membuat detakan jantung Legolas seolah berhenti sesaat. Ia mengepalkan jarinya kuat sampai memutih, lalu kakinya langsung membawanya melesat cepat menuju penjara Greenlan. Sesuai informasi bahwa sell yang mereka tempati telah kosong, namun Legolas ia tak perduli dengan deretan sell yang didiami para kuracaci nista itu, baginya adalah menuju sell milik Sakura.

Legolas menahan nafasnya dengan kuat saat sampai didepan pintu sell Sakura yang kosong melompong, yang tersisah hanyalah jubah yang dipakai Sakura selama dua-hari ini, tergeletak diatas bangku-batu. Legolas berjalan mengambil Jubah-hitam itu, lalu mendekapnya didadanya."CARI MEREKA, PASTI BELUM JAUH!,"Teriakan Tauriel, pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Legolas sendirian di sell tersebut, karna elleth itu tahu Legolas menyusul sebentar lagi.

Sepeninggalan Tauriel, Cappu nampak mendengkus dan bersandar disamping pintu penjara, tak ada siapa-pun selain mereka berdua disana, ellon itu mendengkus lalu berguma serius. "Ayo anda juga pasti tak mau kehilangan jejak bukan, jubah itu bisa diambil nanti tapi kalau dia pergi bersama para Kurcaci itu, aku tak yakin anda akan menemukanya lagi,"Ucap Cappu datar lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Legolas dari sana.

"Kau benar,"Ucap Legolas lalu bangkit mengikuti Cappu dari belakang, menyusul Tauriel serta anak buahnya.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Sabtu 3 Juni 2017]**

Note : Halo semuanya Lightning Shun kembali lagi! Terimakasi untuk kalian yang udah bersedia membaca cerita ini (^_^) Thehehe.

Ya sebenarnya udah 'Telat' beberapa hari tapi Author ingin mengucapkan 'Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa' Bagi kamu yang menjalankan, maaf author baru bisa mengepost cerita ini karna alasan Kesehatan author sedang menurun dan juga problem dunia nyata semakin memadat, membuat saya sentolop pelan-pelan oke segitu dulu untuk part kali ini sampai jumpa lagi dipart-part selanjutnya Bye-Bye.


	5. Part 5 : Pertaruhan & Pertarungan

**The Pandora of Memory**

 **[Pertaruhan & Pertarungan]**

Sebagai Seorang pelarian baru, memang wajar bagi Sakura mendapat pandangan negative terkecuali Golin, pada awalnya para kurcaci menolak dengan tegas hal ini, karna mungkin saja keberadaan Sakura yang notabene seorang wanita tentu saja bisa menghambat focus mereka. Akan tetapi dengan kekerskepalaan yang dimiliki Golin dan tekad kuatnya, mau tidak mau rombongan itu pada akhirnya mau membawa Sakura ikut serta.

Tak banyak kisah yang diketahui dari para Kurcaci, namun meski sedikit setidaknya Sakura mengetahui secara singkat dari percakapan yang terjadi selama mereka mengikuti Hobbit bernama Bilbo dalam menyusuri lika-liku jalan kecil area penjara bawah tanah.

 **Fili** kakak dari kurcaci bernama _Kili_ yang sangat protektif pada adiknya.

 **Kili** adik dari _Fili,_ merupakan seorang pemanah, dan memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari kurcaci lainya.

 **Nori** kurcaci semangat, berjiwa petulang yang keras-kepala.

 **Dori** yang memiliki sifat yang dewasa bersahaja, Sudara dari _Nori_ juga _Oin,_ lalu

 **Bifur** yang katanya memiliki cacatan criminal tingkat tinggi namun justru menjadi bahan lelucon oleh para rombongan yang membuatnya kikuk.

 **Bofur** keras kepala pecinta Kue Pai dan keju.

 **Ori** Yang memiliki sifat tak peka dan mudah tersinggung

 **Bombur** yang merupakan sepupu _Bifur_ dan _Bofur_ , hal yang paling disukainya adalah makanan, pecinta keluarga, dan memasak.

 **Gloin,** Sosok kurcaci yang keras, pembicara yang pedas dan berapi-api, namun jika dihadapkan pada orang yang mengetahui sisi sifatnya sebenarnya dia adalah kurcaci yang penuh kasih-sayang dan cinta terhadap keluarganya.

 **Oin** yang terlihat ramah dan bawel, yang merupakan adik Gloin, sangat mengagumi ramuan dan sedikit memiliki keahlian meramu tanaman obat.

Sementara Dwalin, Oakenshield, Balin masih menutup apa-pun tentang mereka bertiga, mungkin bagi mereka bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakanya, pada sosok baru yang tak bisa dipercaya dan Sakura memahaminya, meski gadis itu menanggapi semua hal dengan diam, namun ia bisa tahu dari melihat gerak-gerik ketiganya.

Tangan Golin masih saja mengenggam kuat tangan Sakura, menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil dan bahkan terlalu berbahaya dilewati lebih dari tiga orang, mengapa berbahaya?, karna setiap sisi jalan tak memiliki penyangga. Semua Kurcaci nampak bergerak bergiliran dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa, sementara Golin memutuskan untuk berjalan dibelakang agar Sakura tak tergencet dengan kurcaci lainya, _waw Ayah yang pengertian_.

"Disebelah sini!,"Ucap sang pemandu yang dipanggil Bilbo sang Hobbit.

"Kenapa kau malah membawa kami kegudang Anggur,"Ucap Oni dengan nada kesal.

Mereka semua sampai diruang bawah tanah, tempat ini cukup berpasir menurut Sakura, layaknya sebuah gudang pada umumnya, lapisan dinding terbuat dari batu yang dikeruk-tangan seperti, Penjara yang ditempatinya dua hari yang lalu. Namun ruangan ini lebih besar. Dengan barang-barang tergeletak dirak-rak lemari, seperti gentong-gentong kecil berjejer, beberapa kotak yang disusun dipinggir ruanganan, senjata-senjata dan masih banyak lagi.

" ZZzzz..."Sakura menatap kedua ellon nampak tertidur sembari menempa-dagunya dimeja, dengan gelas-gelas minuman, serta botol-botol yang nampak berserakan dan berantakan dimeja mereka.

"Elf menjijikan! Jika andai kita tak dalam pelarian aku ingin mengetok kepala mereka pakai palu hingga kepalanya, hancur terburai diatas meja itu!,"Tukas Golin, dengan ledakan emosi, sementara Sakura hanya menghelah nafas dan mencoba menenangkanya, dan berhasil menurunkan 10 oktaf suara-seraknya, diantara 25 oktafnya(?).

"Ayo kemari,"Desis Bilbo. "Lalu-masuklah dalam tong itu,"Ucap Bilbo lagi.

"Kau gila dia akan menemukan kita!,"Desis Goilin menatap tajam, meskipun suaranya lebih rendah. "Kau menyuruh kami masuk tong ini yang benar saja!,"Umpatnya sangat marah layaknya ingin menguliti Bilbo saat ini juga, membuat sang hobbit menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku berjanji! Mohon kalian harus percaya padaku!,"ucapnya menggeleng panic lalu menatap Sakura senduh. "Dan tetaplah disampingku Nona, ikuti aba-abaku dan rencanaku!,"Ucap Bilbo dengat tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Lalu mengarahkan kepalanya pada sosok pemimpin para Kurcaci, dengan tatapan ' **Beri aku kesempatan'** pada Oakenshield yang nampak mendengkus, seolah tak rela juga.

"Lakukan apa yang dia pinta!,"Ucap **Oakenshield** serius, dan semua akhirnya mengikuti intruksi Bilbo. Satu-persatu memasuki lubang Drum yang dibaringkan, diujung ruangan, sementara Bilbo meminta Sakura untuk berdiri dipinggir Drum tampa protes membuat Bilbo mendengkus lega, lalu ia berjalan memutari tumpukan Drum-kayu setelah memastikan para-kurcaci sudah masuk kedalam Drum, ia lalu mendekati sebuah tuas panjang tak jauh dari tumpukan Drum tersebut.

"Eh! Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?!,"Suara '' terdengar membuat Sakura hanya memiringkan kepala, mengikuti tingkah para Kurcaci yang secara bersamaan mulai menjulur kan kepalanya keluar dari mulut Drum, memandang Bilbo dengan pandangan penuh penasaran.

"Tahan nafas kalian semua...sekarang,"Ucap Billbo datar lalu mengangkat tangan sebatas bahu seolah memandu mereka, untuk tenang.

"Eh! Tahan nafas maksutnya ap!-,"Bilbo hanya tersenyum miring mengabaikan pernyataan para Kurcaci, ia hanya menghelah nafas lalu ia menarik tuas membuat lubang mengarah kealiran air bawah tanah terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat Drum kayu-kayu itu mengelinding kelubang bawah tanah bersama teriakan para Kurcaci.

"Nona kau juga meluncurlah!,"Teriak Bilbo cepat. saat semua Durm-berisikan para Kurcaci sudah jatuh bebas kedalam lubang bawah tanah, menyisihkan dirinya dan Bilbo. Membuat Sakura mengangguk datar lalu gadis itu meluncur terjun bebas kebawah layaknya permainan perosotan, dengan ketinggian lima-meter ( _atau lebih_ ), sebelum sampai pada kedalaman air yang belum jelas, apa itu aman atau tidak. membuat jantung Sakura yang terpacuh sangat kuat, sampai ia merasakan detik-detik sentuhan air-tawar menyentuh kulitnya, yang terasa kering selama dua hari, dan juga memasuki hidung, telinga dan mulutnya dengan cepat.

 **BRASK!**

"PUAAAH!,"Jeritan mencari nafas, serta rontaan Sakura terdengar bersamaan tiga lengan kekar tiba-tiba langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari permukaan air. Membuat Sakura langsung-narik nafas dengan rakus, saat ditarik menyentuh dunia udara.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja Nak!,"Teriakan Golin langsung pecah menatap Sakura ditarik oleh tiga kurcaci, seolah bagai peringan selama diair (Note : _Zaman modern kita menyebutnya pelampung_ ).

"Kau baik-baik saja nona,"Ucap sang kurcaci bernama Ori.

"Kuharap kondisimu baik-baik saja,"Ucap Kurcaci bernama Oin.

"Mentalnya kuat juga untuk seorang gadis,"Ucap Bofur.

"Aku baik-baik saja terimakasi,"Ucap Sakura lalu mencoba, meringankan tubuhnya, dan melepaskan ketiga tangan yang menolongnya untuk tak tenggelam, nampaknya Sakura masih bisa berenang seolah, ia sering melakukanya sebelum ingatanya menghilang, membuat senyuman lega terlihat dari Ori, Bofur dan Oin yang mulai membuka keramah tamahan pada orang baru.

"HOAAAAH..."Tiba-tiba sosok Billbo terjun dari atas, dan dengan cepat membuat ketiga kurcaci kembali panic sembari menarik tangan Sakura lagi, menjauh sedikit agar Bilbo, tak sampai terjun menimpa tubuh gadis itu dibawahnya.

"Kerja bagus Tuan Biggins,"Ucap Oakenshield lalu mengangguk yakin sementara Bilbo hanya melambaikan tangan dengan muka suram, sembari bergantung pada tong Bofur. Mereka semua memutuskan segera berenang keluar dari aliran sungai bawah tanah sebelum pasukan Elf menemukan mereka.

Udara yang dingin terasa menusuk kulit, para kurcaci, Hobbit dan Seorang manusia nampak terombang-ambing terbawa arus sungai-kecil, gua yang terhubung dari gunung, membentuk arus-arus kecil dari segala sisi area penjara, dan beberapa arus kecil mengalir dibawah tanah pelosok ruang militer yang merupakan sayap kiri istana, dan tujuan mereka sekarang adalah mengambil jalur pelarian lewat air. Sakura yakin ia pasti pelarian ini tak akan mudah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Tap...tap...tap,"**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan menyusuri lorong. Di sebuah Mansion yang terbuatdari kayu sangat tua, atap yang berlapis-lapis jerami, susunan Kayu batok yang dipahat begitu rapi, namun meski terlihat tua namun rumah itu begitu kokoh, dalam tampilan bentuk sederhana yang jauh dari kata mewah atau megah yang terletak ditengah hutan.

Tempat itu berada jauh dari alam lainya, serta jauh dari jangkauan dunia lain _fana_ serta _non-fana_ dimana dunia itu adalah buatanya, ia tinggal disana, lebih dari ribuan tahun, bersama hutan-hutan para orb-spirt, dan Hewan-hewan yang hidup bebas disekitar mansion miliknya.

 **SREEEEK!**

Shun lalu mengeser sebuah pintu-geser menuju sebuah ruangan, yang merupakan kamar pribadinya, yang multi-fungsi, dimana sebuah kamar juga memiliki sebuah ruang study tersendiri, rak buku-buku kecil. Beberapa kursi bangku khusus dimana ia bisa bersantai, dan tengelam dalam buku bacaan.

Shun letakan kotak pemberian Naoto diatas meja, lalu melepaskan jubah yang ia kenakan sedari tadi, untuk digantung kemudian ia kembali mendekati kotak itu, lalu meraba permukaan kotak.

Kotak yang polos tampa corak, tak ada yang special, dari tampilan Kotak, namun Shun tak tertipu dengan kepolosan-kotak diatas meja itu. Ia bisa merasakan energy kuat, menyelubungi kotak itu, dan energy itu sangatlah berbahaya, dia teringat dengan Naoto usai sampai dirumah ini, dan perkataan terakhir pemuda-Iblis itu, saat keduanya berpisah dilorong mansion Saat Naoto menuju kamar tamu mansion ini dan berkata.

 _ **'Kotak itu hanya dibuka oleh orang yang memang dituju'**_

 _ **'Seolah Kotak itu sudah lama mencarimu ribuan tahun dan Karna takdir dia menemukanku untuk membawanya padamu'**_

Shun mendengkus, karna dia adalah orang dituju kotak itu, maka dia tak perlu repot-repot menghancurkan mantra dikotak tersebut demi membukanya. Sebuah Dimensi, pergejolaka-alam, Ras, kekuatan, Trap, Dark, Light, yang merupakan sihir adalah hal yang tabu bagi Shun. Lelaki itu lalu membuka Kotak tampa masalah, dan menemukan sebuah cermin didalamnya.

Terlihat sebuah Cermin berpigura meliuk-liuk disetiap sisinya, yang terbuat dari emas dengan campuran Kristal, juga serpihan tembaga yang memudar, dan tercium wangi dari dalam cermin, dengan tenaga mistis mengeluar saat kotak dibuka.

"Aura ini jangan bilang-,"Shun memutuskan ucapanya ditengah jalan Ialu tersenyum-miring memperhatikan cermin indah yang dikeluarkanya sangat hati-hati dari kotak. "Aku tak menyangka anda, akan melakukan sejauh ini _Lady Eleberth_ Sang penjaga bintang,"Ucapnya lalu bercermin, pada cermin itu, dan menatap pantulan ceriman dirinya dengan serius, sebelum reflesi-cermin berubah seperti sebuah pantulan-air yang lembut berubah menjadi vigur seorang wanita.

" _Sekian Miliaran-tahun, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi_ ,"Desis lembut sosok seorang wanita, cantik, berambut coklat kelam, yang menjuruh panjang, dengan accesoris dari akar-akar pohon bercampur kristal indah dikepalanya, helai rambut yang begitu yang halus kesetiap sisi tubuhnya yang luar biasa indah, ramping semampai juga anggun, wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih berkain jatuh dengan ribuan serpihan Kristal halus disetiap benang pada gaunya,

"Anda tahu ini cukup aneh!,"Ucap Shun memiringkan kepala, "Saya bukan salah satu mahluk, yang turut ikut campur dengan duniamu apakah Saya melanggar aturan dan batas duniamu?,"Tanya Shun tersenyum menunggu jawaban eleth dalam pantulan cermin.

" _Tidak anda tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan itu_ ,"Ucap **Eleberth** sembari tersenyum ramah dan kepalanya digelengkan kekiri dan kekanan, dengan mata darknya .

"Lalu Saya yakin anda bukan hanya berbicara dengan saya untuk reoni pertemuan kita, setelah sekian ribu tahun,"Ucap Shun tersenyum, tampa sungkan.

" _Selalu sopan, dan serius pada waktunya adalah dirimu_ ,"Ucapnya Eleberth penuh teka-teki.

"Kuharap itu tidak bermakna sindiran padaku!, Kau tahu teman-teman yang selalu mengunjungiku ratusan tahun sekali selalu menyindirku dengan kata-kata yang sama,"Ucap Shun lalu terkekek, dan eleth menatap Shun itu ramah dan tertawa anggun. "Lalu jelaskan pada saya? Ada yang anda inginkan?,"Ucap Shun datar, raut wajahnya berubah dari ramah berubah menjadi serius.

" _Ya aku memiliki keinginan_ ,"Jawab Eleberth lalu menutup matanya, tiba-tiba raut senduh terlihat dari raut cantikanya, yang mempesona. " _Dan saya tahu jika anda dari Kaum luar duniaku, bisa mengabulkan permintaan saya ini_ "Ucapnya.

"Tapi bayaranya harus sesuai mahar yang berlaku apa anda siap dengan konsekuansi dan harga yang sentimpal nantinya,"Tanya Shun dengan serius, pria itu tak pernah meminta sesuatu yang setengah-setengah, dalam melakukan segala pekerjaan termaksut membantu dalam mengabulkan 'Permintaan' Seseorang sesuai mahar karna berat atau ringanya sebuah permintaan diajukan.

" _Aku tahu itu 'Eras'_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara dingin seolah menghujam pori-pori kulit, membuat sebuah uap-uap tipis keluar dae mulut Sakura, tanganya berpegang kuat pada salah satu Drum kosang dan dan mengikuti arus air yang terus membawanya bersama para Darwf.

"Arusnya semakin kuat!,"Teriak Ori.

"Nampaknya kita harus berpegangan!, Berpegangan semua!,"Teriak Balin keras, saat menyadari tak jauh dari mereka adalah pinggiran arus-air, membuat mereka harus menahan sesak saat menghujam air dan jatuh. Beruntung Sakura bisa mengendalikan diri sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam oleh arus kuat dan tetap bertahan oleh Drum tadi.

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTT!,"Sebuah dengungan tiupan-terompet terdengar menjuruh mengulir keudara. Membuat para Kurcaci nampak melihat sosok seorang ellon meniup Trompet untuk memberitahu agar menutup pintu aliran air.

"Gawat mereka akan menutup gerbang airnya!,"Ucap Bifur.

"Kita harus cepat!,"Desis Balin membuat para Kurcaci berusaha menyelam lebih cepat agar, bisa meraih pintu air yang jika terlambat akan menutup.

 **KREK!**

 **TAP!**

"Ahg!,"Kepanikan sekaligus kemarahan saat mereka terkumpul digerbang air yang tertutup dengan rapat, dan para penjaga berzirah siap dengan pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarung pedang untuk meringkus mereka. Sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi salah satu Elf berzirah itu terpanah tepat dibahu kirinya dan tumbang seketika, mengagetkan para Kurcaci dan penjaga lainya yang ikut tumbang satu-persatu akibat serangan yang datang dari luar pembatas.

 **PRANG!**

Mata Sakura membulat lebar saat sosok mengerikan muncul dari pembatas, tubuh mereka tinggi berkulit coklat kering, kusam ditambahi lumut disekitar mereka membuat ia nampak tidak baik untuk didekati, ia mengalungkan panah-nya dilengan kiri kokohnya disertai geraman mengerikan yang ditujukan untuknya juga para Kurcaci, dengan sebuah senjata lainya yang tersampir dipinggangnya yaitu Kapak yang sudah ditanganya dan nampaknya senjata itu akan dilayangkan untuk mereka bukan hanya Para Elf itu.

Tak selang beberapa detik tempat itu sudah menjadi arena perang, antara Para Elf dan Mahluk yang bernama orc, Sakura pernah mendengar beberapa kisah tentang sosok orc dan sepertinya sosok mahluk ini adalah Orc, Tentang sosok kemunculan mereka yang sebenarnya adalah kaum peri yang berhati gelap, atau beberapa cerita mistis yang konon katanya mereka jiwa manusia yang terikat dengan perjanjian kegelapan.

Perang nampak semakin sengit banyak korban yang berjatuhan tak hanya para Elf dari kubu Orc juga nampaknya memakan korban. Para Kurcaci juga tak menyerah untuk kabur dan mencoba melawan semampu mereka, beberapa mereka memanfaatkan batu, kepala Orc yang terpenggal mengelinding keair sebagai bahan pelempar, atau mereka mengunakan batu dan merebut senjata salah satu orc yang akan menyerang mereka.

"GOIN DO!," ( _BUNUH MEREKA!_ ),"Teriakan sosok Orc besar yang nampaknya menjadi pemimpin para Orc nampak terdengar murka, karna dengan tubuh mereka yang besar, senjata mereka yang tajam, dan jumlah yang banyak tak bisa melukai satupun Kurcaci dalam tong, Sementara Sakura nampak terjebak dibawah jembatan dalam dekapan tong-tong yang membrikade-nya agar orc tak menjangkau-nya.

Sakura lalu mendorong drum Oakenshield, saat sebuah panah nyaris mengarah pada sang kurcaci, dan untung Sakura juga berhasil menghindari panah itu juga, dan karna mendorong drum Oakenshield membuat gadis itu berhasil lepas dari bawah jembatan air, untuk melihat sekilas keadaan diluar yang ternyata sangat mengerikan. Oakenshield hanya melihat gadis itu sekilas karana mata Kurcaci itu kembali terfokus pada pertaruangan dihadapanya, lalu pandangan Sakura terfokus pada sosok Kili yang nampak mencoba keluar dari air, dan nampaknya sakura tahu apa yang akan dilakukanya.

"Kili!,"Teriakan Dwalin nampak keras hingga Kili berbalik cepat. "Hay!,"Ia berseru lalu melempar sebuah Pedang Orc pada Kili, dan Kili menangkapnya dengan segera, tampa menunggu dua Orc muncul dan siap menyerang dihadapanya dan bagusnya Kili berhasil menghindari Serangan monoton mereka, dan berhasil membuat Orc lebih besar darinya tumbang seketika.

Orc satunya terhempas kesungai dan Orc satunya lagi terjungkal beberapa meter ketanah, Kili lalu bergerak kearah tuas yang berada diatas yang Sakura yakini adalah Tuas pembuka gerbang pintu air, awalnya semua memandanginya dengan tatapan lega, akan tetapi semua memandang Horror saat salah satu panah nampak terkena telak pada Kaki kiri Kili.

"KILI,"Keriakan kecemasan Fili membahana, saat Kili tersungkur kesakitan didekat Tuas, dan Semua Kurcaci nampak terkaku sebentar, sebelum bereaksi menhadapi serangan orc-orc yang berdatangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarahan Sakura nampak terlihat-jelas pada tatapanya, dengan cepat ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari air menuju kearah Kili yang tersungkur didekat tuas gerbang, tampa menghiraukan teriakan Golin memanggilnya, Gadis itu hanya focus melihat kondisi Kili, lalu tangan Sakura mendorong kembali tubuh Kili kembali di Drum dibantu Fili dan Balin. "SAKURA!," Panggilan penuh kecemasan Terlihat pada Goiln.

"Aku akan lakukan yang aku sanggup!,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum, ramah sebelum Bombur berteriak saat sebuah pedang orc mengarah dan siap memenggal kepala Sakura.

"AWASSSSS DIBELAKANGMUU!," Teriakan Bombur **.**

 **DUARKS!**

Para Dwarf terdiam saat melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karna sesuatu yang tidak disangka terjadi. Sebuah aura Pink kehijauan mengeluar dari tubuh Sakura tampa dicegah. Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dan memberikan hantaman bogem-mentah pada orc hingga terhempas jauh beberapa meter. Tidak sampai disitu saja, ada tiga orc tinggi besar mengenggam palu besar dan siap untuk meremukan para Dwarf namun Sakura berlari kearah mereka bertitiga, lalu melompat memberikan tendangan pada Salah satu orc, dan menyekik kepala orc itu dengan kakinya yang kuat bagai baja, dan langsung membantingnya ketanah **.**

 **DUAAAG!**

Sebelum kedua orc lainya menyerangnya, ia bergegas bangkit, lalu memungut Kapak-besar ditanah milik orc yang terbunuh karnanya, hal itu membuat elf atau orc bahkan para Kurcaci terbelalak kaget karna pasalnya, Kapak sebesar yang ukuranya begitu besar dan tinggi kapak sedada Sakura, bagai mana Sakura, yang notabene seorang-perempuan, manusia bisa mengenggam benda sebesar itu dengan satu tangan, lalu melemparnya tepat kekepala orc lawan yang langsung mati seketika karna senjata itu membelah kepalanya.

"Kau meremehkan kami! Bersiaplah kau jalang!,"Teriakan Orc ketiga membahana murka, dan bergerak cepat, ia berlari mengejar Sakura yang memandanginya dengan raut kebencian. Tidak ada raut datar Sakura yang biasa Sakura tunjukan pada sosok dirinya, saat ia terbangun di healing-heavend, yang terlihat aura kemarahan disertai aura luar biasa mengelilingi Sakura. "MATILAH JALANG!,"Teriakan Orc itu mengacungkan kampak besarnya pada Sakura.

"Okasho,"Seru Sakura menutup matanya lalu mengepalkan tangan tinjuan, kearah kampak yang siap menyabet kepala-nya, tinjuan yang diliputi aura hijau diarahkan pada Kapak baja itu, langsung berakhir menjadi sepihan-serpihan baja hancur, dan kembali membuat semua tercengang. "Bersiaplah!,"Ucap Sakura pada para Drwaf, terutama tatapan sedih langsung ditunjukan pada Kili yang kesakitan setengah mati didalam Drumnya. " Sakura langsung tampa basa-basi menendang Orc tadi hingga terpelating keair, ia lalu bergerak cepat kearah tuas gerbang dan membuka gerbang bawah air membuat aliran air terbuka membuat semua Drum yang ditumpang para Dwarf bergerak.

 **"KOSTOI NAPKURIAN AD CURI! (** _ **ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN?**_ **) KUB KULDTA! (** _ **CEPAT TANGKAP MEREKA!**_ **),"** Teriaknya penuh kemarahan "TO GOIN LET! ( _DAN BUNUH WANITA ITU!_ ),"Teriakan Kesal langsung terdengar dari pemimpin Orc, membuat Sakura menarik nafas lebih panjang, saat melihat para Kurcaci dengan cepat terbawa arus, Sakura lalu melompat terjun bebas melewati Pagar-pembatas, untuk mengikuti Arus Kurcaci itu pergi.

"Kekuatan yang mengerikan!,"Cappu membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, orc sebesar itu bisa dibantai oleh Sakura sendirian. "Aku yakin bisa saja sejak awal dia bisa menghancurkan tirai besi penjara jika dia menginginkanya,"Desis Cappu terdengar diteliga Tauriel, saat dia dan eleth berambut merah itu tengah bertempur dengan senjata masing-masing, Cappu mengenggam dua bilah Degger ditanganya, sementara Tauriel Mengunakan dua pedang panjang-pasak, dan Panah (Note : Karna ukuranya lebih panjang dari Degger, dan lebih pendek dari belati, maka disebut Pasak).

Tauriel tak mengatakan apa-pun, dan focus terhadap pertarungan dihadapanya, hatinya dilanda kecemasan luar biasa, saat mengetahui kondisi Kili terluka parah, entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan kuat pada Kurcaci itu, seolah ada benang tak terlihat mengikat perasaan-nya pada sosok Kili, Apa Eru tengah mempermainkan hatinya.

"Tauriel!,"Teriakan Legolas terdengar cukup keras, terdengar membuat Tauriel melirik sosok Legolas nampak berlari mengejar para Tawanan, dan tentu saja eleth itu juga harus pergi mengejar mereka sebagai tawanan yang kabur dari penjarah, dan punya tugas melindung pangeran.

"Pergilah! Sisahnya biar Kami yang urus jika disini terkendali, kami akan menyusul kalian,"Ucap Cappu lalu memutar tubuhnya dan mengakat kedua Deggernya mengarah Orc-Orc yang berhasil memasuki perbatasan. "KUSERAKAN PADAMU TAURIEL!,"Teriaknya. Eleth menghembuskan nafas-nya kasar, dengan Tangan Tauriel terkepal berat ia lalu menyusul Legolas dengan cepat. Terlihat Farron dan para elf pemanah & Sword lainya nampak datang dengan membawah Pasukan yang jauh lebih besar untuk melawan sisa Orc yang menyerang perbatasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap lurus sembari berlari, ia mencoba terus mengejar para kurcaci, namun tentu saja Orc-orc nampak terus-terus mengejarnya, untuk menjadi target mereka selain para kurcaci. Seorang Orc besar tinggi besar, penguna sebuah badik-raksasa hendak menyabetnya dengan satu tangan, membuat Sakura harus mundur secara tiba-tiba kebelakang, bersamaan sambaran angin yang datang menghempas rupanya ada Mahluk raksasa lainya yang mengenggam sebuah pentungan dari arah belakang.

 **Tsyu!**

Sebuah Anak-panah langsung membidik, tepat kaki Orc besar itu jatuh terduduk dengan tumpuan satu kaki, dan dengan sekali mendapat kesempatan Sakura lalu berlari kearah Orc itu lalu mengarahkan Lutut Kirinya kearah kepala besar mengerikan itu, serta mematahkan tulang lehernya. Lalu ia memandang Legolas yang masih berlari kearahnya, dan tangan yang masih sigap dalam kondisi menyerang tampa jeda, terlihat dari mata birunya ia terus mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sakura, dan juga musuh dihadapanya.

 **Tsyu!**

Beberapa kali ia memanah Orc sekitar Sakura dari jauh, yang mencoba mengepung gadis bersurai merah itu. Dengan gerakan Lincahnya ia juga masih berhasil mengejar gadis manusia itu, yang anehnya bisa bergerak cepat layaknya Elf bahkan jauh lebih cepat.

 **BRAK!**

Banyak yang ditunjukan oleh Sosok Sakura Haruno, yang membuat Sosok Pangeran Mikwoord terperangah, sejadi-jadinya. Sisi polos, kalem, pendiam layaknya boneka seperti awal pertemuanya dengan Sakura di Healing-heavend bisa melakukan ini. Dengan kekuatan yang power-full, energy mistik kehijauwan di sekitar tubuhnya, kelincahan tubuh rampingnya, tenaga super besar ditubuh Sakura nampak membuat Legolas terkagum-kagum. Dibalik Ketenangan Sakura menyimpan sesuatu yang dalam serta berbahaya dalam tubuhnya.

Sakura lalu melompat kencang saat sebuah pentungan yang entah dari mana terlempar padanya, membuat Sakura bergerak menhindari serbuan panah yang muncul dari berbagai arah, jujur saja membuat dirinya kualahan, urat sendinya seolah akan segera putus. Ia menghelah nafas tergesah-gesah melihat para Dwarf nampak bertempur mengunakan kapak musuh yang mereka rebut dimasing-masing tangan. Kondisi medan berbatu membuat Sakura harus berlari sembari meloncat-loncat dengan rasa sakit dikakinya.

Mereka satu persatu mengampak sebuah kayu kecil ditengah aliran sungai dimana para orc menunggu mereka. "Bersama-sama!,"Ucap Oakenshield. Mereka bekerja sama menghancurkan sebuah dahan pohon panjang ditengah aliran sungai, dan membuat orc yang berada diatas jatuh dalam air karna tumbangnya batang pohon itu.

Namun Kondisi konsentrasi terpecah saat sebuah lengan kekar, menyergapnya dari belakang dan membuat punggung Sakura terpelanting ketanah, tubuh mereka terguling ditanah dan setelah itu Sakura menemukan sosok bersuarai pirang yang dikenalnya kini nampak memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat serta Possesiv, dan menyandari sebuah panah Orc yang hampir saja memanahnya jika Legolas tidak menyeruduk dirinya, dan memeluknya beberapa detik lalu untuk menghindari Panah. "Mirale Vou ( _Kudapatkan_ ),"Desisnya penuh senduh saat ia berhasil meraih tubuh Sakura semakin erat. "Yidolie zae ( _Jangan Pergi_ ),"Desis Legolas.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Selasa 21 Juni 2017]**

Note : Halo semuanya Lightning Shun, beberapa hari ini jatwalku memadat seminggu-dua minggu ini, serta dibebani banyak pekerjaan dari orang tuaku, meski dalam masa liburan-panjang nyatanya, kehidupan tak bisa kita kendalikan dengan sesuka hati!, seperti janjiku aku berusaha menampilkan adegan Fight dicerita semoga tak mengecewakan kalau ada yang ngerasa bingung cerita ini nanti saya perbaiki lagi saat saya isterahat.\\(-_-)/.

Maaf kalau ceritanya lebih pendek dari dari biasanya. Soalnya kondisi sibuk akhir-akhir ini didunia nyata, dan juga mengurus beberapa forum sebelah yang ditinggalkan selama dua bulan, membuat saya sentolop dan Sibuk hehehehe!, jadi maafkan jika sekira-nya jika hanya bisa membuat cerita yang gak bisa panjang-panjang selama jatwal saya belum teratur seperti sebelumnya, untuk kalian semua yang baca terimakasi.

 **DI Mohon tinggalkan jejak (Comen)**.

Salam sayang

 **旬の雪**  
 **(Lightning Shun)**

Untuk beberapa teman saya yang menanyakan ini, dari jepang ini jawaban saya ^^

 **((Kayaki Azuka)) :** あなたは日本の何を準備しています **(( Me)):** 申し訳ありませんが、私はそれを計画していません

 **((Martin Lee)) :** あなたはアベンジャーズの話を終えたの **((Me)) :** 当面のため申し訳ありませんがされていません（-_-）

 **((Sherry Nagawa )) :** 妹ヴィッキーは、もはやを書きませんか？ **((Me)) :** 彼はまだこの時間クマン人、彼は忙しい大学で、書き込み^_^

 **((Stalerush)) :** ときに兄亮は、再び私たちに参加したいましたか！？ _ **((Me)) :** 多分次回 XD


	6. Part : 6 Tekat dan Pecahan Kenangan

**The Pandora of Memory**

 **[Tekat dan Kenangan]**

* * *

Sakura tak mengetahui bahasa apa yang diucapkan Legolas, namun gadis bersurai merah-muda mengerti apa yang diucapkan elf tampan yang saat ini memeluknya dengan possesif seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang mudah hancur, rapuh dan mudah hilangan dari pandanganya.

"Hir-ni Legolas!,"Suara Tauriel terdengar mendekat. Sakura nampak melihat sosok Tauriel berlari mendekat dengan pandangan siaga, karna masih banyak sosok orc masih ada disekitar mereka mengejar Para Darwh yang nampak sedang terbawah arus sungai. "Nampaknya kita masih harus sibuk mengurus mereka,"Ucap Tauriel menatap beberapa orc yang nampaknya tak jauh dari belakangnya, membuat Pangeran Elf-tampan bangkit membantu Sakura berdiri dalam keheningan. Legolas lalu mengambil Busur yang tergeletak ditanah dengan cepat.

Sembari beradu punggung dengan Sakura, dan Tauriel. "Saatnya bertarung,"Ucap Legolas berdecih ria karna ia merasa momentnya terganggu, membuat Tauriel menyengitkan pandangan, apa sebegitunya pangeran elf disampingnya, ingin membunuh para orc, karna wanita-elf ini kurang peka dengan keadaan. Sementara Sakura mengambil kembali jalur mengejar para Darwh menyusuri sungai memastikan mereka baik-baik saja, dan Legolas serta Tauriel dibelakangnya.

Sakura mengarakan hantaman bogem-mentah pada sosok Orc besar yang menganggunya beberapa detik lalu(?) orc itu mencoba memblokade gadis itu. Dengan ending sang orc itu terlempar kesungai, lalu mata Sakura fokus dengan Orc lainya yang nampak ingin menyerangnya, tidak hanya satu melainkan lima sekaligus.

Mata Sakura menatap tajam pada musuh disekitar, jantungnya berdebar kuat, dengan moment baru yang ia rasakan, dimana kekuatan yang mengalir deras bagai air, menyelubungi dirinya membuat ia takut sekaligus panic mendera padanya, bukan perkara mudah dimana dirimu yang andai kehilangan ingatan dan kau bertanya-tanya bagai mana kau sanggup memiliki kemampuan mengerikan yang bahkan bisa menghantam tubuh monster atau sebongkah batu sungai yang super keras.

 _Apa jangan-jangan Apa dirimu "adalah Monster'_  
 _Apakah dirimu orang yang jahat dulunya?_  
 _Apakah dirimu melakukan sebuah kesalahan._

Pemikiran Negatif seolah mulai menguncang Sakura, namun gadis itu mencobah berusaha melawan, ia tak menghitung Orc yang dibuatnya babak-belur, ia tak melihat lagi apa saja yang dihancurkan disekitarnya, dan ia membiarkan segalanya hancur serta meledak-ledak dengan kekuatanya.

Legolas menyadari hal itu, lelaki Elf itu bisa melihat Sakura yang beberapa kali terlihat mengacukan pukulan dengan kepalan tangan yang gemetar. Membuat ia menghawatirkan kondisi terburuk yang akan berdampak pada mental gadis bersurai Pink itu. Yang harus dilakukanya adalah mengusir para Orc itu dari perbatasan, dan membawa Sakura kembali Grendwood, ia tak peduli lagi jika tetua akan mempertanyakan kekacawan apa yang dilakukan para tahanan kurcaci serta Sakura yang jadi pelarian, atau Ayahandanya yang mempertanyakan tentang kenapa ia terus mengingginkan gadis itu tinggal diwilayah Elf, ia tak cukup bisa menjauh dari gadis, seolah hatinya menuntunya untuk tetap bersikukuh pada keyakinanya, ia jadi teringat saat seorang guru elf wanita di istana mengajarinya, saat menjadi Elfling. ( _Elfling : Adalah masa kecil/juga Remaja Seorang Elf_ ).

* * *

 **[FLASTBACK]**

 _Semasa Elfling seorang Elf muda, mendapat banyak ilmu, baik pelajaran dasar berupa, berburu, yang biasanya diambil oleh Elf lelaki, besic bertahan hidup, aura, pelajaran astromi, bermain music, pengobatan, bahkan beberapa sihir, masih banyak lagi tergantung mereka yang menginginkanya._

 **[Legolas Pov]**  
 _Hari itu adalah hari pertamaku, belajar tentang puisi, serta arti hidup yang kami pelajari dari kitab-kitab yang kami pelajari beratus tahun-tahun. Madam Joze adalah guru Astronomiku sekaligus puisi, yang memiliki usia 19020 tahun, beliau adalah elleth yang cantik serta bijaksana aku sangat menghormatinya. Beliau mengajariku banyak hal diluar pelajaranya. Pembahasan yang diulas sangat seru dan menyenangkan, aku semakin nyaman bersamanya, pasalnya aku bukan elfing yang mudah dekat dengan lain, apa lagi dengan seorang elleth, mungkin karna kehidupan formalitas sebagai Pangeran tunggal kerajaan, aku terbiasa bersikap dingin pada lawan jenis dan juga menjaga sikap membuatku seperti itu._

 _"Kau tahu tentang_ ** _Pasangan Fea_** _?!," Pertanyaan itu menariku dari kenyataan, saat aku melihatnya, wajah madam terlihat sedikit tersenyum sembari menutup buku yang diajari kami beberapa detik yang lalu, dan aku hanya mengeleng lugu sebagai jawabanya._

 _"..."Aku tak mengucapkan sepatah-kata apa-pun, namun aku memasang raut bertanya, membuat senyumanya semakin lebar._

 _"Duduklah disini!,"Bisiknya, aku hanya terdiam mendengar ungkapanya mengikuti intruksinya, aku duduk dikursi panjang batu sampingnya memandang jendela istana yang terbuka dengan lebar, sembari menunggu beliau mengucapkan sesuatu. "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu,"Ucapnya menghelah nafas._

 _"Pasang Fea, ialah perujutan murni dua kaum elf yang berupa seorang elleth, juga seorang ellon, yang hatinya terikat oleh ikatan janji-suci Valar, sebuah keyakinan yang indah dimana dua hati yang siap terikat sepanjang hidupnya dan saat mereka mati dan dipertemukan kembali diaula-Mados,"Jelas Joze sembari tersenyum manis._

 ** _Note : Ellon/Elleth : Elf-Laki-laki/Elf-Perempuan,_**  
 _ **Valar seperti sosok Tuhan bagi kaum elf**_  
 ** _Aula Mados : Semacam tempat ketika jiwa Elf berkumpul setelah kematian._**

 _"Pasangan Fea!?,"Aku menatap bingung, sebelum mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan Madam. "Apa Elf harus memilikinya,"Ucapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya, dan raut madam tampak sangat cerah._

 _"Tentu saja! Karna dia yang menjadi milikmu, akan menjadi pusatmu, duniamu, hatimu dan juga pengisi kekosongan bagi jiwamu,"Ucap Madam Joze._

 _"Pengisi kekosongan!,"Bisiku._

 _"Kau tahu jika seorang Elf hanya bisa mencintai Sekali seumur hidup,"Ucap Madam padaku. "Ketika kau menemukanya kau tak akan bisa melepaskanya, seolah akan selalu mencintainya, ia satu-satunya pusat duniamu, dalam hidup abadi bagi kaum kita"Jelasnya._

 _Mata safirku membulat kecil lalu berkata padanya. "Apakah seperti_ ** _Adar_** _(Ayah) dan_ ** _Nannet_** _(ibu), Semenjak Nannet meninggal Adar tak pernah mencari penganti Nannet,"Desisku, dengan senduh._

"Itulah tanda jika seorang Elf menemukan belahan jiwanya,"Ucapnya namun pandanganya memandang sendu lalu berkata. "Namun akan tetapi tahukah kau? Jika salah satu pasangan meninggal maka Elf yang ditinggalkan, akan jatuh dalam duka-mendalam dan perlahan memudar,"Bisiknya.

"Um ya aku pernah membaca tembang puisi 'Haoa' yang diajarkan, oleh Madam Red,"Ucapku lalu saat itu aku memandang cakrawala dengan pandangan teduh.

* * *

Angin yang nampak menariku kembali kekenyataan, dimana aku memandang hutan hijau, dengan mayat-mayat orc yang bertebaran disekitarku, bersamaan deras air sungai yang nampak berada disisi kiriku, kakiku terus terusan bergerak lincah, melewati medan berbatu dengan lenganku yang kuat menghempaskan anak panah membidik siapa-pun menahanku, pusatku yang utama adalah gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah kuekori saat ini.

" **MAU KEMANA KAU MAHLUK-CANTIK!** ,"Sebuah geraman terdengar keras dari sosok Orc yang ada dihadapanku membuat emosiku kembali meluap kesal. Saat ini aku tak butuh gangguan. Aku mengeram dan langsung membidik

"Cih...enyahlah,"

 **TYUH!**

Serta menjatuhkan dua Orc sekaligus, lalu bergegas mengikuti Sakura. kumati mata kosongnya aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar aneh membuatku cemas, aku berpikir harus mencari tempat yang cocok dalam memanah saat ini. mengingat banyak bebatuan terjal besar diatas sungai.

membuatku kesulitan dalam membidik, sebagai seorang Arcer aku tentu saja bisa mengetahui posisi pas dimana kemampuanku bergerak dengan maksimal.

 **DUARK!**

Aku menatap Sakura menendang sosok orc berbadan sedang, dengan kaki rampingnya yang indah, membuatku sedikit terpesona dengan gerakanya yang seperti menari bagiku. tuhan rasanya getaran dihatiku semakin terkukuh padanya. namun aku harus tetap Fokus ini kondisi yang berbahaya aku harus bisa bertarung tampa cacat dan juga melindunginya.

"Hilir-nin Tone (Batu)!,"Desis Teriak Tauriel menunjuk batu besar jauh didepan Sakura, membuatku lalu berlari kencang melewati Sakura. lalu bergerak melompati drum-drum yang berisi para Kurcaci, yang bersusun selayaknya jembatan penghubung disungai deras ini.

Aku tak berpikir dua kali, untuk mengambil langkah dengan melompati satu-persatu kepala kurcaci itu, dengan beberapa gaya akrobatku dan tanganku tetap terfokus pada orc, yang menjadi target terdekat yang bisa kupanah.

Aku mendengar suara kesakitan, serta amukan kasar mereka saat kepala dan bahu mereka nampak menjadi bantalan kakiku membuatku tersenyum diselah sudut bibirku, toh ini pembalasan melibatkan gadis yang membuatku tertarik, serta membawanya dari istana. dalam beberapa gaya akrobatik aku bergerak dengan lincah, membidik sasaran yang sudahku klami. aku tak perlu taku terjatuh kearus air karna aku sendiri cukup terlatih dalam gerak dasar, kelenturan dan reflex tubuh, yang kupelajari saat masih elfling.

"Sakura!,"Teriakan Tauriel terdengar, saat aku melompat ketepi arus juram, menuju tepi yang ditunjuk Tauriel, lalu ketika aku mendapatkan hospot sempurna dalam membidik, aku dengan lega bisa membindik tampa hambatan.

"Tauriel,"Kini suara datar Sakura terdengar pelan, namun aku masih sanggup mendengar suaranya, karna berkah anugrah-dari Eru, kami sebagai bangsa Elf memiliki Panca-indra yang 1000% lebih peka dari mahluk atau ras didunia ini. keduanya nampak bertarung dengan gaya masing-masing Sakura dengan kepalan tinjunya, dan Tauriel dengan dua belati miliknya.

Jumlah Orc masih bertambah, tapi aku berharap orc yang berada diperbatasan-gerbang sudah berkurang dan bisa ditangulangi, dan mereka tak berhasil memasuki wilayah penduduk untuk menyakiti elf disana.

 **"PSYUNG! PSYUNG! PSYUNG!,"**

Mataku membulat saat menyadari beberapa anak panah terdengar kearahku, dan saat aku berbalik terdapat empat elf yang datang memanah dan aku hanya bisa menatap lega pada sosok Cappu yang berada diantara mereka. "Cappu!," Sosok Elf Rekan-ku nampak memberikanku senyuman sinis, sebelum rautnya kembali serius dengan cepat bergerak membidik sosok orc yang hampir saja menyerangku.

"LAKUKAN HAL LEBIH SAAT KITA LATIHAN! HILIR NIN!,"Teriak Cappu padaku yang nampak fokus menyerang orc, dengan ketiga temanya yang nampak, bergerak formasi menyebar membantai orc sekitar mereka. nampaknya cuma mereka yang menyusul kami dan mereka sangat menikmati pertarungan itu membuatku terfokus bertarung kembali.

"Sakura!,"Aku memandang panic, ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan, dan Tauriel menangkap tubuhnya membuatku kembali lengah. namun aku dikagetkan dengan kembali dengar sebuah anak-panah orc yang nyaris berhasil melukaiku, jikalau Tauriel tak berhasil memblokade serangan panah itu.

"HYAAAAAH!,"Kemudian sebuah tendangan datang dari Cappu, lalu diterima sang-orc dengan baik. "Selesai sudah,"Desis Cappu lalu mengambil belati dipinggangnya dan siap untuk memenggal kepala sang Orc.

" **CAPPU GARDGO**!(Cappu Tunggu!),"teriaku, membuat ia terdiam, meski masih waspada mengekang sosok itu. aku bergerak mendekatinya lalu menatap sosok orc itu dengan pandangan jijik. " **Gonohono gohebo quen**! ( _Yang ini biarkan hidup!_ ),"Bisiku Starkatis, sebelum kakiku bergerak meninggalkanya mendekati Tauriel yang masih menahan tubuh Sakura yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

" _Sakura_!,"

* * *

 **[Legolas Pov End]**  
 ** **[Sakura Pov]****

"Dimana ini,"Aku terdiam menatap sekeliling saat ini aku berada ditempat yang asing. sebuah ruangan serba putih, yang sedikit mirip dengan Healing-heavend namun sedikit lebih aneh dengan bau cairan pekat diberbagai sisi, membuatku nampak berdiri terbengong-bengon disana, namun sebuah kejutan membuatku melebarkan mata saat seorang wanita berjalan kearahku yang lalu nampak melewatiku begitu saja seolah aku tidak ada. "Apa yang terjadi!,"ia menembusku.

" **Doko-mai?** , ( _Bagaimana?_ ),"Tanya Wanita itu pada seorang lelaki yang nampak membungkuk hormat pada wanita itu. dan anehnya Aku tahu bahasa yang digunakan wanita itu meski, bahasa ini sangat berbeda dengan bahasa yang digunakan oleh Legolas dan para dawh.

" **Anata no meirei ni ojite!** _, (Sesuai perintah anda!_ _)_ ,"Ucap lelaki itu dengan hormat.

" **Watashi wa yoi shigoto o shite kimashita ka?** ( _Apa aku sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik?)_ ,"Tanya Seseorang wanita berambut hitam, dengan mengenakan jas putih, dengan sebuah ikat kepala-dengan lambang aneh yang terlihat sangat familiar bagiku. " **Subete no keikaku ni motodzui?** ( _Semua sesuai rencana?_ ),"Desisnya.

" **Anata wa sore ni ojite, anata no keikaku no subete o shinpai suru hitsuyo wa arimasen** ( _Anda tidak perlu khawatir, semua sesuai rencana anda_ ),"Jelasnya datar lalu keduanya melangkah menyusuri Lorong dan aku mengikuti mereka.

Mereka bergerak pelan hingga memasuki sebuah ruang sempit yang membawah kami ke bawah tanah, dengan sebuah modifikasi gerbang menuju lantai bawah dengan semacam ayunan kolper, ini tidak ada ditempat para Elf. Aku melihat tempat itu dengan takjub.

Bangunan yang terlihat buatan tangan manusia, dengan disain lebih-maju dari tempat Legolas, dengan lantai marmer berwarna putih, dengan pencahayaan yang sangat kurang membuatku sedikit merasakan rasa takut, terlebih saat mereka bergerak memasuki sebuah ruangan paling terang sebelum menyusuri koridor bawah tanah panjang serta menyesakan layaknya labirin.

" **Kanari junbi ga dekite imasu!** ( _Dia cukup Siap!_ ) ,"Ucap lelak itu membuka gerbang dengan menyentuh pembatas pintu, yang nampak dimantrai dengan kekkai.

* * *

 **[Sakura** **Pov** **End]**  
 **[Normal Pov]**

" **Dono yo ni oku no sutēji!** ( _Seberapa siap?_ ),"Tanya wanita itu datar. dan terdiam memasuki ruangan itu, lalu sampai mata Sakura terbelalak memperhatikan beberapa tabung berwarna hijau, raksasa disana berisi tubuh manusia didalamnya.

 **DEG!**

Yang membuat ia semakin Shock adalah ia melihat sosok tubuh, yang tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri nampak lelap didalam salah satu tabung cairan air-hijau, dengan sebagian tubuhnya telanjang serta dipasangi selang-selang kecil berisi cairan berbeda warna.

" **Yuiitsu no kuroningu ga, saibo-tai wa, kuron to shite kanpekidesu!** ( _meski hanya kloning, sel tubuhnya sangat sempurna sebagai tiruan!_ )," **Jelas pria itu pada sang wanita itu. "Sore no tame ni! Saibo wa hijo ni kichodesu** ( _Untuk itu! sel itu sangat berharga_ ),"Desisnya.

"ARGGG!,"

Tiba-tiba Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. ia merasakan 10 kali lebih sakit dari biasanya, dan ia menjerit sakit tampa suara, dengan rasa sakit meraung-raung, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya keubin tampa takut dengan dua sosok yang merasakan hadiranya, sama sekali karna sosoknya invisibel.

 **PRANG!**

"ARGGGGAAAAAH..."Teriakan panjang Sakura, terdengar mengerikan bersama dengan pecahan tabung dari dalam, dimana tubuh mirip milik Sakura ada didalamnya. air berhaburan keluar dari dalam tabung bersamaan kepanikan dua orang itu, yang langsung terpental tak sadarkan diri akibat hantaman yang menembus angin hijau yang luar-biasa tebal. Usai kekacauan yang terjadi diruangan itu. sosok Sakura dalam tabung nampak bergerak keluar dari tabung dengan pandangan kosong, dengan tubuh telanjangnya lalu bergerak menemukan baju-lengan panjang hitam, beberapa perlengkapan bertarung seperti kunai, pisau kecil dalam sebuah kantung-ninja yang ditemukan diujung ruangan entah milik siapa.

 ** _Sakura sedikit menginggat tentang baju itu, baju itu adalah baju yang sama yang ia kenakan saat ia tersadar dihutan, sebelum menemukan Stella dan Shadi._**

Sementara Sakura yang menahan rasa sakit kepala diujung pintu tengah meringkuk kesakitan, serta tak berdaya dengan kondisinya, yang dirasakanya selanjutnya hanyalah sosok yang mirip dirinya telah memakai pakaian serba hitam, menuju kearahnya.

 _lalu semua menjadi gelap._

* * *

 _ **"Semua akan tersusun sedikit demi sedikit sayangku!,"**_

 _ **"Namun tergantung dari apa yang kau akan lakukan sejauh,"**_

 _ **"Setelah kau memulai, kau harus melewatinya,"**_

 _ **"Aku akan mendampingimu sedikit demi sedikit,"  
**_

Sebuah suara halus milik seorang wanita terdengar merdu nan lembut kembali datang seperti, pertama kalinya Sakura dengarkan saat dipenjara, lalu menuntunya.

 **[Bersambung]**

* * *

 **[Senin-7-Agustus-2017]**

* * *

Note : Halo semuanya Lightning Shun, banyak juga yang menanyakan kelanjutan cerita ini makanya setelah up 'Strong with your Life' jadi aku mikir dari pada ketanggung-tanggung jatwalnya aku jadi mutusin untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, so maaf kalau jatwal sakuranya sedikit well krna aku sendiri moodnya ke Legolas dulu. jadi segitu aja untuk part ini, sampai jumpa dipart depan bye-bye.

 **DI Mohon tinggalkan jejak**.

Salam sayang

 **旬の雪**  
 **(Lightning Shun)**


	7. Part : 7 Kabar Mengejutkan

**The Pandora of Memory**

 **[Kabar Mengejutkan]**

* * *

"Ah...Dia mulai sadar! Kak Sakura sudah sadar!,"Suara ceria anak-anak langsung muncul dipendengaran Sakura. membuat gadis itu langsung mencoba mengerakan pelupuk matanya yang terasa berat. ia merasakan temperatur halus di punggungnya yang membuat dirinya yakin ia tengah tergeletak dikasur. "Ahggh!,"Sakura bergerak tanganya, ia lalu mengenggam kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Jangan terlalu bergerak, kau butuh istirahat,"Ucap kini Suara dewasa pria nyaman ditelinganya, dengan lembut mengusap lembut kepalanya dengan kain basah.

"Ka-Kamu!,"Desis Sakura membuka mata secara perlahan, menatap surai lembut jatuh bergerak lembut, sorot mata biru cerah indah nampak terlihat menyorotkan dengan sorotan berbagai makna, dan bibir tipis ranum milik ellon. Yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Legolas hanya tersenyum menenangkan dengan bahasa halusnya. "Tuan,"Ucap Sakura bergerak menatap mata Ellon yang jujur membuatnya terpesona.

"KAK SAKURAAAA,"

"HUEEEEEE,"

 **BRUK!**

* * *

"Kak sakura, kamu masih hidup!,"Teriak Shadi langsung menerjang dengan kuat pada tubuh Sakura dengan pipinya langsung nemplok pada sisi dada Sakura, sementara sosok Satella nampak duduk tenang sembari memanyunkan wajah sedihnya didepan wajah Sakura.

"Shadi...Satella?,"Ucap Sakura memandang kedua elfling kecil yang memandangnya dan keduanya memeluk kiri dan kananya dengan tatapan senduh.

"Kami bersyukur kau selamat, Kehangatan Vallar melindungimu ( _Qe lae hedapt Vallar_ ),"Desis keduanya memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Membuat Sakura hanya terbeku seketika mendengar ungkapan tulus dari kedua Elfling. Air matanya tumpah dalam kesunyian, dan membiarkan kedua anak bangsa-peri itu memeluknya.

Hembusan nafas terdengar teratur disekitar Sakura dan mendapati sosok Cappu, sang penjaga penjara yang pernah bicara denganya berada disudut ruangan dan berdiri, sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dengan satu kaki saja, turut hadir disana. "Kurasa tubuhmu benar-benar ajaib, aku bingung darimana bentuk serta susunan ini berasal,"Ucapnya dengan tawa serta nada yang menghibur.

Setelah mendengar hal itu Sakura hanya terdiam menatap sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat sangat indah, ornamen klasik ala abad pertengahan mewakili keindahan kamar ini, rumbai sulaman benang yang indah, guci ukiran yang berkilau megah, marmer dari batu alam, dan prbotan jenis kayu yang mengeluarkan hawa menenangkan dan manis, Sakura dengan yakin bahwa ini bukan salah satu kamar perawatan di ' _ **Healing-Heavend**_ ' tentu saja kesanya memang berbeda jauh.

"Aku dimana?!,"Ucap Sakura dengan pandangan datar, pada Sosok tampan Legolas yang memberikan seukir senyum yang indah untuk dipandang, dan entah Sakura berhalusinasi atau apa ia merasa jika ia merasakan aura disekitar tubuh sang pangeran begitu terang seperti cahaya kekuningan pudar disekitarnya.

"Kita ada diistana, aku bersyukur Valar membawahmu dengan utuh dan mengeratkan nea pada tubuhmu,"Desis Legolas sembari tersenyum lega, dan tanganya terulurkan pada pipi gadis Sakura.

"Uhk..;"Namun sebuah dehman batuk muncul dari Cappu dan wajah memerah kedua elfling yang polos, intinya harapan Cappu ialah jangan mencemari pikiran elf yang masih muda dengan hal intim, ia harus menghentikan moment itu saat ini.

Hal itu membuat Legolas menghelah nafas berat sebelum, pandanganya kembali pada Sakura, dan menyuapinya dengan Sup Daging lembut, yang baik untuk dicerna. Sementara Cappu hanya tertawa kecil lalu meninggalkan mereka berempat tampa komentar karna sebuah laporan yang harus diserahkanya mengingat ada duo elfling pandai yang bisa merawat, Cappu yakin jika mereka akan berguna dikehidupan yang akan datang jika salah satu diantara mereka menjadi sebagai seorang tabbib yang handal.

* * *

Suara tapak kaki menapaki pijakan marmer lorong istana yang begitu megah dengan, bentuk pijakan layaknya seperti lorong semut yang memiliki jalan cabang disetiap jalan. "Sampai kapan aku harus melewati lorong - lorong, dan lorong,"Jeritan Cappu terdengar nyaring bersyukur teriakanya tak sampai keruang-raja.

Namun wajah kekesalanya menghilang dalam sekejab saat ia berpaspasan dengan Tauriel yang bergerak terburu-buru dengan raut murung yang nampak terlihat samar diseluruh sisi auranya. "Tauriel kau darimana?,"Sebuah sapaan tampa formalitas diucapkan oleh Cappu pada sosok Elleth itu namun, Tauriel tak bergeming seolah berada didunianya sendiri dan terus berjalan hingga meninggalkan ujung lorong ukir batu dan membuat Cappu terdiam dalam beberapa detik.

" _Ada apa denganya?,_ "desis Cappu dalam hati. Sebelum ia kembali bergerak fokus pergi dari sana.

* * *

Mata Sakura menatap sebuah pakaian baru ditangan Stella setelah Legolas membantunya untuk makan. dan akhirnya Shadi menarik Legolas meninggalkan dua-wanita itu untuk memberi waktu pada keduanya berganti pakaian. Kebisuaan dan kedataran, keluguan Sakura tidak berubah sama sekali meski dia digiring kembali kedalam istana akan tetapi tak semuanya juga terlihat sama-sepertinya.

"Silahkan tuan ini laporanya, beberapa lembar Tiras(Scorls) diserahkan Cappu pada seseorang dipinggir lorong tampa memasuki pintu, karna terlihat sosok Elve dengan status tinggi nampak berdiri tegas disana, sembari mengerut malas lalu menyodorkan tanganya pada Cappu, yang juga nampak ogah-ogahan akan tetapi Cappu harus menutupi sikap tak senangnya dengan memasang raut datar, untuk formalitas. "Karna saya masih ada pekerjaan saya permisi,"Ucap Cappu sembari memberi salam Elf sebelum pergi, suara Barythone memaksa kakinya berhenti.

"Aku mendengar jika Pangeran Legolas berhasil membawa tahanan kabur kembali keistana,"Desis Ellon itu dengan matanya, yang menyengit dan bibir merah cerry cerahnya terusap dan mengkecap beberapa kali. "Aku dengar kau juga tahu masalah ini?,"Ucapnya membuat Cappu terdiam dengan tatapan tak nyaman, mendengar hal ini.

"Memang benar Tuan tapi semua tak menjadi masalah sekarang,"Ucap Cappu datar, ia tak yakin jika harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan sang Elve meski pun dia memiliki status tak sederajat dengan elf dihadapanya."Gadis manusia itu sudah ditangani, saya permisi Tuan,"Ucap Cappu melangkah meninggalkan ellon itu.

"Kau tak menjawab apapun," Desisnya.

"Dan saya tahu, tapi saya tak bisa mengatakan ada apa-pun sampai ada perintah dari Raja,"Ucap Cappu dengan nada ditegaskan, ia semakin memperlebarkan langkahnya dengan perasaan engan, entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

 _Semoga hal itu hanya perasanku saja_

* * *

"Kyaaa...Perut kakak kecil tapi, punya otot yang tak biasa dimiliki wanita manusia,"Komentar Stella, sembari menarik karet pada pengait pada baju Sakura. "Susunanya bagus dan pipi kakak tebal dan dahinya lebar seperti kembab,"Ucap Stella nampak sangat semangat mendandani Sakura dari tadi.

"Uhk...Stella apa ini tak berlebihan,"Ucap Sakura memandang elfling itu, dengan bingung, saat gadis itu nampak masih menyibukanya dengan tumpukan pakaian beberapa pilihan baju yang layak lebih dari pakaianya di penjara, Sejak Shadi dan Legolas meninggalkan mereka, Satella sibuk membersikan tubuh Sakura.

Mulai menikmati barang kerajaan, ramuan-ramuan yang dipakai, mandi dan merasakan relaksasi kemewahan istana adalah sesuatu yang jarang..benarkan.

"Selesai," Senyuman Satella terpencar indah. saat menatap puas penampilan Sakura yang nampak begitu cantik dengan gaun yang dikenakanya.

Gaun indah berwarna Ungu, berbahan jatuh dengan permata menghiasi beberapa sisi gaun, dan untungnya Sakura tidak mengenakan rok melainkan sebuah celana kain indah memudahkan dia bergerak, serta berjalan. namun yang jadi kebingunganya ialah tampilan baju ini memiliki tampilan terbuka dibeberapa sisi membuatnya sebenarnya kurang nyaman dengan penampilanya.

"Kakak, cantik jadi jangan dirusak dandanya,"Ucap Satella dengan muka cemberut menatap wajah Sakura, yang begitu lucu, dengan mata besarnya.

"Baiklah ayo,"Desis Sakura dengan wajah tak nyaman sementara Satella memerikan senyuman super manis miliknya, sembari mengandeng Sakura.

* * *

Cappu melewati beberapa penjaga pintu yang nampak sedang berganti shif, dan nampak ngobrol-ngobrol setelah dengan serius, membuat Cappu jadi merasa tertarik mendengarkan pembicaraan ini. "Benarkah itu?,"Bisik sang (penjaga pertama) sembari menatap sang (penjaga kedua) dengan serius.

"Tentu saja! Aku melihat Komandan Tauriel meninggalkan tempatnya, mengambil senjata dan pergi begitu saja dengan raut penuh amarah,"

"Kau yakin, sekali lagi kau berkata dusta kau akan mendapat hukuman,"Desis (penjaga ketiga) dengan pandangan belum yakin.

"Demi Valar, Kau bisa menanyakan, hal ini pada penjaga lain selain aku dan yang lainya saat kami menjaga disana,"Desisnya. "Kuperhatikan Komandan memang terlihat resah setelah masalah pelarian para Darwh dan juga penyerangan Orc diperbatasan,"Desis Penjaga itu.

 **DEG!**

Mata Cappu membulat lalu bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan was-was, ia harus mengatakan ini pada Legolas segera.

* * *

Sakura bergerak pelan dibantu, oleh Stella mengandeng tanganya. Keluar dari ruangan dimana Sosok Legolas dan Shadi menunggu disana beberapa menit lalu. "Wah Satella kalian sudah se-,"Muka Shadi yang awalnya menatap biasa langsung membulatkan matanya dengan suara tercekat saat melihat wajah Sakura, dan menarik ujung pakaian Legolas.

Legolas membulatkan matanya sama yang dilakukan Shadi. Ia tentu sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Sakura, yang berbeda dari sebelum serta memukau pada pandanganya. Sementara Sakura menatap gugup saat kedua orang itu memandang mereka.

Namun semua langsung berubah saat sebuah teriakan seorang elleth tak jauh dari mereka diujung lorong. Membuat mereka terfokus pada teriakan tersebut, saat keluar dari lorong bertapa terkejutnya sosok Elleth yang dari atas berteriak panik ditebing jalanan, dan saat ini akan terjatuh kebawah, bersamaan juga kepanikan para penjaga lain yang ingin menolong Sang Elleth.

Shadi nampak ketakutan, lalu kini mencengkram jubah Legolas secara Reflex, Sementara Stella berdecak kesal karna kemampuan 'Telekinesisnya' tidak bisa berkerja dalam jarak sejauh itu membuat dia juga akhirnya panik dan hanya melihat-lihat.

 **KRAK!**

 **KYAAAA**

Teriakan Elleth yang mulai terjatuh bersamaan suara kepanikan milik semua ellon yang ada dibawah menyiapkan tangan untuk menangkap Sang Elleth namun sebelum berhasil mereka raih si Elleth, sosok Sakura melompat tinggi keatas, dan menangkap sang Elleth dengan posisi bridal-styels lalu melompat mulus tak jauh dari Legolas dkk.  
Semua orang terkejut para Ellon hanya melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya menatap Sakura nampak berdiri nampak memandang penuh kosong memandang sosok elleth yang masih Shock dan memeluk leher Sakura super erat.

"Sakura,"Legolas berdesis memandang gadis yang memberinya banyak kejutan sekaligus sesuatu yang mempesona dalam satu gabungan. sementara Sakura menurunkan Sang Elleth pelan-pelan kelantai, dan Elleth itu langsung berterimakasi berkali-kali, dan terus minta maaf atas kecerobohanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menunjukan kelegaan dan menurut semua yang ada disana itu terlihat indah.

"Pangeran Legolas!,"Sebuah terikan tergesa-gesa terdengar dari seseorang Elf ellon yang bergerak cepat menuju Arah Legolas dengan tampang tak karuan.

"Cappu apa yang-,"Barusan Saja Legolas mencoba menenangkan rekanya, Cappu langsung memotong pemicaraan membuat semua menyengitkan pandangan karna Cappu dianggap tak-sopan pada Pangeran.

"Soalku tak penting, Pangeran aku mendengar kabar jika Komandan Tauriel Meninggalkan Greenwood.."Ucap Cappu dengan tatapan gusar.

"APA!,"

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[Sabtu-30-September-2017]**

Halo semuanya, balik lagi dengan saya lightning Shun, lama banget pasti cerita ini gak pernah saya urus, saya mau bilang dulu kenapa saya menghilang (Karna Saya mau cerita mohon Baca sampai habis)...  
Nah udah banyak sebenarnya yang nanya kenapa saya menghilang _/kak ini kapan dilanjutin/Php banget/ serius buat tapi gak lanjut/ orr bla bla bla.._..

UHK! Sebenarnya kemarin saya dan teman udah sangat senang sekali karna bisa memulai cerita kita, akan tetapi kampretnya ialah akun saya diblok karna masalah yang tak bisa saya jelaskan, dan akhirnya selama beberapa bulan aku mencoba mempertahankan akun ini agar tetap jalan...makanya dengan waktu yang panjang akhirnya akun ini sudah bisa dibuka kembali dan makasi atas dukungan kalian untuk cerita yang kami buat salam cinta, sayang... sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kami jelaskan cuman karna durasi entar buat list panjang buat alasan...itu.

Ya oke...Salam sayang kami.

Lightning Shun.  
Vicky Chou.


	8. Part 8 : Pengejaran

**The Pandora of Memory**

 _ **Aku sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana tanpa sosok mereka, meski sesaat saja, serasa kesepian adalah milik utuh disaatku sendiri.**_

* * *

Aku tak menyangka hal ini,"Ucap Legolas dengan pandangan gusar, badanya bergerak mondar-mandir diruang perapian-pribadinya namun ia tak sendiri disana dia bersama Sakura, Shadi/Stella dan Cappu dalam keheningan. lantaran gara-gara mendengar ucapan Cappu ditaman ruang peristirahtan soal kepergian Tauriel tadi. Legolas saat itu memutuskan untuk segera melakukan pengejaran akan tetapi pihak istana melarang keras para Elf Greendwood keluar dari hutan, perihal masalah penyerangan para Orc kemarin. Dan Saat meminta langsung pada sang Raja Legolas juga mendapatkan penolakan yang tegas dengan alasan demi keamananya sebagai seorang pangeran.

"Bukan hanya kau kami juga merasa ini adalah masalah untuk komandan Tuanku," Guma Cappu mendengkus memandang Legolas dengan desaan napas yang berhembus secara pelan. "Aku rasa aku punya sedikit ide gagasan jika anda mau mendengar,"Ucap Cappu dan Legolas mempelototinya dengan cepat.

" **Apa itu?** ,"Ucap Legolas.

* * *

 **[Beberapa jam kemudian]**  
Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar, melewati jalan curam menuju area jalan bawah tanah penjara, lorong itu nampak curam tampa penghalang membuat semua orang bisa melihat seberapa tingginya mereka ditempat mereka berada. dua sosok bertudung hitam melewati jalan dengan tenang dengan waspada. Hari itu jalur jembatan serta sekitarnya menyepi karna sudah waktu pergantian jaga.

" _Apa anda yakin?_ ,"Tanya salah satu pengguna tudung itu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukan wajah Sakura haruno sipemeran utama yang ternyata berada dibalik tudung itu, dan pemakai tudung yang diekorinya adalah pangeran elf tampan kita sodara-sodara Legolas Greenleaf.

" _Ya, kurasa cara ini tak buruk juga, diwaktu dimana matahari pagi sedikit meredup maka pergantian shiff jaga akan dilakukan,_ "Ucap Legolas menghelah nafas bergerak pelan mentatap sekeliling.

"..."Sakura terdiam datar, matanya memandang sekeliling dimana jalan ini tak asing sama sekali. ia ingat tempat ini adalah jalan yang mirip saat ia dilewatinya saat bersama para Darwh ketika mereka mencoba kabur dari istana waktu itu.

* * *

" _Aku datang_ ,"Ucap Legolas menguma pelan. ia berhenti dan berdiri didepan dinding berbatu dan mengetuknya beberapa kali, membuat Sakura menyengit bingung. namun siapa sangka terdapat sebuah pintu rahasia dibaliknya saat sebuah pintu dinding nampak terbuka pelan dihadapanya.

" _Masuklah sebelum penjaga baru datang untuk berganti Shif_ ,"Bersamaan dengan munculnya Cappu dari balik batu yang merupakan pintu rahasia yang tergeser sedikit diantara dinding lorong.

" _Baiklah_ ,"Ucap Legolas berguma sekaligus mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan Sakura memasuki pintu bersamaan Cappu yang berjalan keluar pintu, tak lupa ia menyerahkan obor tampa berkata apa-pun dan pintu tertutup dengan rapat tanpa cela.

* * *

"ini,"Desis Sakura menatap sekeliling sangat gelap. Bagaikan lorong gelap tampa ujung. Dan tak tahu sampai dimana ujungnya.

"Ini adalah ruangan aman yang biasa digunakan sebagai pintu pelarian bagi keluarga kerajaan, bisa juga digunakan sebagai jalur membawa masyarakat dibilik bawah tanah,"Desis Legolas tenang suaranya nampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tanganya satunya mengenggam obor, dan satu lagi mengengam tangan Sakura, yang terus mengikuti tampa berkata apa-pun.

"..."

"Sebenarnya Hanya keluarga kerajaan yang mengetahui sela-sela lorong ini, Namun Cappu dan beberapa rekanku adalah pengecualian,"Ucap Legolas terus berbicara, entah kenapa dia jadi sangat bisa berbicara selancar ini dengan seseorang, disisi lain ia menemukan ketenangan ini disisi gadis ini dan tak ingin melepasnya.

* * *

"Kita segera sampai, lalu keluar dari Tempat ini yang mengarah keluar dari sisi dinding melewati perbatasan istana,"Ucap Legolas senantiasa mengenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku mendengar air,"Guma Sakura lalu menatap kearah Legolas dengan pandangan polos.

"Kita berada di trowongan dan diatas kita adalah arus aliran air sungai yang mengarah keluar istana,"Ucap Legolas merincingkan mata, ia melepaskan gandengan Sakura menatap jalan buntu dihadapanya yang nampaknya tak ada pintu sama sekali. "Sakura pegang ini untuku,"Ucap Legolas menyerahkan obor itu ke Sakura. Ia lalu bergerak kesamping dinding dan menemukan sebuah pipa obor dinding besi dan menarik tuas agar batu besar itu bergeser dari tempatnya.

 **BREEEK...TREEEK...BREEK**

Perlahan pintu itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, memperlihatkan cahaya senja yang memasuki ruangan dan Legolas kembali tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tanganya mengandeng tangan Sakura sembari berkata. "Ayo kita pergi pintunya segera tertutup lagi,"Ucap Legolas.

"Hmmm...,"Sakura bergerak lebih cepat mengikuti Legolas, sebelum pintu batu itu kembali menyatu dengan dinding. Sakura mengerjabkan matanya saat keluar dari trowongan bawah tanah, sampailah dia disebuah area dipinggiran sungai dengan batu batu besar, tak jauh dari hutan Greenwod ternyata memang benar mereka sudah diluar area Greenwood.

"Masih baru,"Cicit Legolas menatap bangkai orc dengan kondisi mengenaskan, dengan bekas tebasan brutal dibagian sisi badanya yang terkoyak dengan senjata tajam. "Tauriel pasti melewati tempat ini, kita harus bergegas mencarinya,"Ucap Legolas bergerak lebih dulu menyisir area sungai dan yang terdapat bangkai - bangkai orc yang masih baru.

"Tauriel yang lakukan ini,"Desis Sakura, netra hijaunya menatap sekitar yang tercium bangkai segar disekitar sana.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkanya,"Desis Legolas menatap, penuh dengan muak pada bangkai orc, bahkan menendang salah satu bangkai kepala orc yang tak sengaja tergelinding di kakinya. "Mahluk ras rendah ini pantas mendapatkan, semua ini,"Ucap Legolas dengan pandangan penuh kemurkaan dan dendam kesumat yang mendalam.

Sakura terdiam memandang sekitar, ia merasakan berbagai aura dan sekitarnya berupa bulat-bulatan, dengan berbagai warna, mengingatkanya dengan tempat sang penyihir.  
" _Mengapa aku bisa melihat para Io, inikan dunia nyata bukan mimpi?,_ "Desis Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura,"Panggil Legolas mendekat matanya memandang gadis itu lekat, membuat bahu sakura menegang dan mengeleng mengisyaratkan mereka bergerak, dan Legolas yang memimpin jalan melewati hulu sungai. "Aku melihat jejak-jejak pertarungan mengarah kesini,"Ucap Legolas.

"Anda sangat perhatian dengan Nona Tauriel,"Ucap Sakura tampa sadar ia menatap kearah punggung bidang itu bergerak, namun Legolas terdiam saat Sakura mengatakan itu, apa jangan-jangan ia menyinggung Sang pangeran.

"Kami hidup dibawa hutan bersama sejak kami kecil, baik aku dan dia bisa mengetahui sifat masing - masing, aku menyayanginya dan Adar juga begitu,"Ucap Legolas dengan pandang kesal. "Tapu melihat dia bertindak seperti ini aku tak bisa membiarkanya,"Ucapnya Lagi.

 **PARK!**

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget saat sebuah kapak besar nyaris saja menyabetnya, kalau saja tubuhnya reflex mundur kebelakang, sementara Legolas menghindar kekiri, Bersamaan dua Orc berukuran sedang berlari kearah mereka, membuat keduanya harus bersiaga. Legolas menarik anak panah dan menyambut Orc yang siap menerkam mereka, lalu membidik jantungnya.

 **Tazt!**

Serangan itu berhasil diarahkan. akan tetapi hanya berhasil menumbangkan satu orc saja, sedangkan satunya berlari kencang dan siap menerjang Legolas, jika sebuah kapak melayang tepat Kekepala Orc dan Sakura yang melemparnya. sepertinya gadis itu cukup akurat melempar sesuatu dengan timmingnya.

Mata Legolas nampak menatap kehadiran sesuatu di dekatnya, dan ia melirik cepat kedepan sembari mengancungkan bidikan panahnya yang disambut oleh orang itu dengan bidikan juga.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang,"Ucap Tauriel nampak berdiri menatap Legolas dan menurunkan bidikan panahnya dan lalu menatap Sakura yang hanya diam tak berkomentar akan apa-pun, gadis bersurai merah itu nampak memperhatikan sekeliling yang menjadi bentangan bangkai orc dan juga laba-laba, terdapat darah dimana-mana aliran air-pun yang sebelumnya mengalir jerni keanak-sungai, berubah keru bercampur darah.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas memandang sekitarnya, ia tak merasa takut atau jijik melihat sekitarnya, entah mungkin dimasa lalunya yang hilang, Sakura terbiasa melihat kejadian macam ini, membuat hatinya bertanya-tanya seperti apa masalalunya dulu, seperti apa keadaan dan seperti apa pembawaan-nya. Semua masih misteri yang hitam-putih diotaknya.

Baik Legolas dan Tauriel mulai berbicara, intinya Legolas kembali membujuk serta Tauriel agar kembali ke Greendwood, daripada meninggalkan tanah mereka.

Sakura memutuskan tak mendengar serius pembicaraan Legolas dan Tauriel matanya kembali melihat sekitar, mata hijaunya memandang orb-orb kecil warna-warni mengelilingi area itu, terasa sebuah pancaran kesedihan mengeluar dari orb-orb mereka terlihat indah namun kesepian.

salah satu orb kecil nampak mendekati Sakura, warnanya berwarna biru dan Sakura mengarahkan tanganya, dan tau-tau orbs itu berada ditelapak tanganya dan diam disitu.

 **[Nampaknya dia menyukaimu]**

Sebuah suara familyar terdengar dari batin Sakura membuat gadis itu, menghelah nafas karna tahu siapa yang memasang koneksi dengan batinya begitu saja, dan ini pasti Shun.

 _'Kenapa terasa adanya kesedihan dari orbs-orbs ini?'_ Sakura memandang sekitar, sebelum ia memandang langit yang menandakan siang akan datang. _'Ini hawa yang berbeda dari orbs-orbs yang kulihat ditempatmu'_

 **[Mereka adalah korban jiwa-jiwa manusia yang terbunuh akibat Laba-Laba Ungloliat pemukiman yang ada dibawah hutan peri]** Jelasnya lalu terdengar suara menghelah nafas dari Shun.

'Terasa menyedihkan, Rasa sangat sepi' Desis Sakura dengan raut lugu, muka datar yang sebelumnya terpasang diwajahnya berubah murung secara drastis.

 _ **Nē**_  
 _ **(hei kamu)**_

 **DEG**

Tiba-tiba Percakapan batin Sakura dan Shun terputus begitu saja, Sakura mendengar suara seseorang dalam dirinya seperti suara dirinya sendiri.

 _ **Anata ga megasameta sonohi o oboete imasu ka?**_  
 _ **(apakah kau ingat di hari itu kau terbangun?)**_

 _ **Konran**_  
 _ **(Kekalutan)**_

 _ **Kodoku**_  
 _ **(Kesendirian)**_

 _ **Zetsubo kara kakusei suru.**_  
 _ **(Dan serta keputusasaan)**_

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan kekepalanya, membuat jantungnya terasa sakit membuat ia diam-diam mencengkram baju depanya dalam diam, rasanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk secara perlahan.

 _'S-siapa_ ' Sakura berguma pelan sebelum merasakan kemunculan nyeri pada kepalanya dan ia langsung mencengkram rambut kepalanya menahan sakit.

"Sakura,"Pergerakan Sakura yang Terlihat aneh, membuat Legolas langsung berlari mendekati gadis itu dengan Khawatir dan disampingnya Tauriel nampak turut mendekati memandanginya.

* * *

 **LIBRARY ROOM**  
Sementara di Sebuah ruangan yang tenang dengan ornamen kayu nampak terlihat disekitar yang berupa perpustakaan, bau dingin manis kayu terasa sangat nyaman dihirup dan menenangkan, ruangan dilengkapi sebuah sederhana, sebuah rak buku, rak baju dan juga beberapa atribut nampak terbuat dari kayu membuat kesan sederhana si pemilik ruang.

Seorang lelaki berambut panjang hitam nampak tengah duduk disebuah sofa sandaran panjang dengan lapisan bludru berwarna merah delima, dan menikmati susu coklat panas dalam cangkir berwarna kream ditanganya.

' **Sepertinya sudah dimulai'** Desisnya menghelah nafas.

 **Tok-Tok-Tok**

Sebuah ketukan halus nampak terdengar pelan dari luar ruangan. membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunanya. ia menghelah nafas lalu dengan malas ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berkata. "Ia, masuklah Noir,"Ucapnya datar.

pintu terbuka pelan menampilkan pemuda jangkung, berambut merah spik nampak mengenakan tux hitam dan begitu formal memasuki ruangan dengan pelan, lalu menatap pemilik kamar yang masih bersantai seolah tak perduli denganya. "Shun. Kita harus bicara,"Ucapnya datar sembari matanya menatap datar Noir.

"Silahkan,"Ucap Shun masih menikmatai minuman hangatnya yang nyaman.

"Baiklah..."Ucap Noir dengan datar lalu duduk diatas kursi diseblahnya tampa sopan santun sama sekali. "Wanita itu sudah memberikan maharnya,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah api besar berpijar membentuk sebuah kotak abu-abu.

Ia lalu menyerahkan pada Shun. Lalu pria berambut panjang itu membukanya menemukan batu hijau itu didalamnya, yang membuat Shun menyengit dengan sinis. "Wanita itu benar-benar serius,"Desis Shun memandang batu hijau yang memancarkan aura mistis tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana Shun?!,"Tanya Noir menyengitkan alisnya serius dan datar menunggu kepastian Shun.

"Mari kita lihat saja nanti,"Ucap Shun sebelum ia kembali meminum minumanya dengan santai matanya masih menatap batu energi itu.

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Jumat-** **19** **-** **january** **-** **2018** **]**


	9. Chapter 9 :LakeTown

**The Pandora of Memory**

 _ **Kutemukan jawaban tapi badai dan teka-teki itu ikut menghadang seolah-olah 'Ini adalah ujianku diawal aku keluar dari hutan'**_

* * *

Rasanya sakit, kepala pusing dan terasa menusuk ketika klue ingatanku, mulai terusik tampa sadar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku malahan membuat kalian khawatir,"Ucapku memandang Tuan Legolas dan Tauriel secara bergantian.

Keduanya tetap memandang terutama Tuan Legolas yang terus memandangiku, sampai Tuan Legolas pergi mencari perahu dan Tauriel menemaniku dan Tuan Legolas menemukan perahu rakit didekat tepi sungai yang akan membawa kami LakeTown, nampaknya Tauriel begitu semangat ingin memghentikan orc dan juga untuk menyelidiki Gunung **Gundabad** yang dituju para kurcaci yang melewati rute menuju bawah gunung, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada keinginan lain yang diinginkan Tauriel, yamg tak dikatakanya pada Legolas.

"Kita akan sampai dalam beberapa sinar fajar lagi,"Seru Tuan Legolas mendayung perahu dibantu Tauriel sementara Aku hanya diam saja disamping Tuan Legolas, sesekali aku bergantian dengan Tauriel mendayung karna tak ingin membebani mereka.

"Kabut mendung,"Ucapku spontan.

"Kita telah memasuki perbatasan LakeTown,"Ucap Tauriel menatap sekeliling, danau yang mulai berembun, serpihan es yang mulai terlihat dipermukaan es, dan daratan berupa karang batu yang nampak memutih karna serpihan salju yang nampak menyelimuti secara perlahan.

"Hawanya,"Aku mendesah dan menatap uap embun diwajahku, udara mulai sesak dan dingin memasuki pori-pori kulitku. "Mulai dingin,"Ucapku.

"Penyakit Naga?!,"Desis Tuan Legolas.

"Orc!,"Desisku tampa sadar.

"Kita harus mendayung lebih cepat,"Ucap Tauriel dan semangat mendayung membuat Tuan Legolas mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja,"Tanya Tuan Legolas disampingku, membuatku hanya mengangguk datar, membuat ia menghelah nafas entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan tak enak luar biasa, hawa bahkan lebih pekat dari hutan laba-laba yang ada ditanah Hutan Elf, aku juga melihat banyak bola-bola jiwa bertebangan disana. Sebuah perasaan takut yang tak bisa kusampaikan.

Setelah lama mendayung perahu aku Pemukiman manusia diatas danau.  
Berupa rumah berpetak kayu yang sambung menyambung satu dan lainya.

 **[Selamat datang di LakeTown]** Ucap Shun spontan, didalam kepalaku menghembuskan nafas dalam artian tegang.

LakeTown yang terlihat tengah danau, danau musim dingin, yang cukup tenang, namun dipenuhi hawa tak menyenangkan.

"Kegelapan,"Seru Tuan Legolas.

"Orc, Mereka disini,"Ucap Tauriel. Perahu ini terus mengarah menuju area paling dekat untuk melabuhkan perahu, dan kondisi keadaan kota terlalu hening ada apa ini.

Sesampainya di pembatas kayu Tauriel bangkit lebih dulu dari perahu, kemudian aku turun dari perahu setelah itu Tuan Legolas turun dari perahu dan mengikatnya tali perahu di salah satu tiang terdekat karna sisi semua pinggiran adalah air.

 **KYAAAAAAA!**

Aku melihat dua orang wanita berlari dengan nada takut, dengan ketakutan diwajahnya, dan yang mengejarnya adalah orc, hal ini membuat Tauriel bergerak lebih dulu dari kami berdua.

Tauriel mengeluarkan sebuah degger kembar ditanganya, sementara Tuan Legolas nampak cover dari belakang, dengan busur dan anak panahnya. Sementara aku terfokus pada suara teriakan lain dibelakang kami. Suara anak kecil laki_laki berlari tergesa_gesa dikejar orc dengan gada ditanganya.

Kuputuskan berlari kearah anak itu dengan terburu-buru, aku melompati cela sambungan kayu lantai dibawahku, dan berusaha meraih tubuh mungil anak itu.

"Shanarooooo..."Aku menjerit kencang memusatkan energi kehijauan dikepalan tangan kiriku disaat aku berhasil meraih tubuh anak itu dengan memeluk pingganya dengan tangan kanan.

 **BYURRR!**

Orc yang tadi kupukul terlempar kebelakang dan membuatnya menabrak tiang kayu rumah, dan mirisnya Orc juga terjun bebas keair danau yang bersalju.

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa mengontrol tanganku,"Seruku memandang cahaya hijau ditanganku mulai memudar.

"Sakura."Ucap tuan Legolas memanggilku dengan tatapan tergesah lalu beralih pada anak dipelukanku.

"Katakan padaku? Apa yang terjadi!,"Tanya Tuan Legolas dengan nada kalem, bersamaan Tauriel nampak mendekat saat kondisi sudah aman diikuti dua wanita dibelakangnya.

"Sebelum mahluk itu datang, beberapa kurcaci datang ketempat kami dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah putra pewaris raja Gunung Gundabad,"Jelas anak itu.

[ **Kurcaci! Mereka datang untuk mengambil rumah mereka kembali** **]** Ucap Shun dari dalam kepalaku.

Anak itu mulai menjelaskan secara singkat, dibantu kedua wanita itu. Ini membenarkan jika para kurcaci sudah sampai didesa ini dan para orc yang mengejar mereka pasti sudah menyebar keseluruh tempat.

* * *

 **(Shun House)**

"Kau yakin batu ini akan dihancurkan?!," Suara serak mengerutu terdengar dari mulut Noir yang kini menatap batu hijau cantik itu.

"Yap! Aku yakin nafas apimu bisa melelehkan batu permata itu dalam sekejab?!,"Ucap Shun.

"Memang bisa!,"Ucapnya menghelah nafas mentap gelisa. "Cuman aku tak percaya batu dari tanah Dewi bulan itu, hanya berakhir ditanganmu lalu dihancurkan,"Desahnya.

"Tenanglah sobat,"Ucap Shun nampak memandang Noir. "Melumerkanya bukan berarti menghancurkanya,"Tandasnya.

"..."Noir terdiam dan menghelah nafas, dengan berat hati ia mengenggam batu itu, dan sebuah api muncul dari telapak tanganya. "Jadi.."

Sementara Shun lalu menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil_mungil ditanganya ke Noir. "Taruh seluruh lelehan batu itu, didalam benda itu Noir,"

"..."Setelah mendengar itu Noir melelehkan batu permata itu dengan apinya, hingga tak berbentuk dan menaruh cairan lelehanya pada botol itu.

"Sesuai apa yang kau inginkan,"Ucapnya lalu menyerahkan botol itu kembali pada Shun.

"Cairan ini akan dibutuhkan dimasa depan,"Ucap Shun meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. "Kita harus memakainya sebaik mungkin,"

Noir menghelah nafas menatap kepergian Shun. Ia tau jika Shun selalu mengambil mahar dan memiliki siasat untuk suatu hal dalam mengabulkan doa seseorang, tapi dia berharap semua akan baik-baik saja tampa hambatan.

* * *

 **[Normal Pov]**  
Baik Legolas, Tauriel dan Sakura berjalan menyusuri rute jalan kecil penghubung dari satu rumah kerumah lainya, semua tak berjalan dengan mulus karna beberapa Orc berusaha menyerang mereka dan ketiganya selalu bertindak menolong warga yang mereka temui diperjalanan.  
Beberapa inforasi baru mereka dari warga yang mereka tolong, jika beberapa kurcaci masih menetap di tempat ini karna salah satu dari kaki sang-kurcaci terluka dan takbisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke Dale.

Mereka berada didepan ditengah kota dekat sebuah menara Angin, dan mencari Rumah Nelayan untuk menemui Kurcaci yang masih tersisah di LakeTown katanya dirawat oleh dirumah **Bard The Bowman** namun mereka terkejut mana kala mereka mendengar jeritan ketakutan dari sebuah rumah yang membuat mereka berinisiatif menerobos masuk kedalam Rumah.

Namun Sakura berhenti pada langkahnya saat matanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok Kurcaci yang tak jauh dari rumah diseret paksa oleh seorang Orc membuat ia terpelantik kebelakang, saat orc itu siap melayangkan kampaknya kekepala orc, kunai Sakura langsung mengenai kepala Orc hingga tumbang.  
"Hai kau baik baik-baik saja," Panggil Sakura mendekatinya.

"K-kau,"

...

Suara yang mendominasi suara wanita dan anak-anak nampak membuat kuping Gilu, Tauriel menghambur masuk dibelakang Legolas. masuk melihat kondisi, yang sangat parah. Rumah yang berantakan dan teriakan dua anak kecil dan satu wanita dewasa yang panik menatap orc yang mengenggam gada, serta menghancurkan kediaman mereka sementara Kurcaci terlihat pula-menghajar orc dengan beberapa barang disekitar mereka dengan pukulan, perabotan kecil, meja atau pisau dapur sebagai pertahanan.

Tauriel menghajar musuh dan Legolas mengcover dari belakang, mereka sangat lincah dalam seni bertarung dalam beberapa menit mereka bisa membuat Orc tumbang dan menyelamatkan mereka yang ada dirumah itu.

"Ka-Kau,"Panggil Kurcaci itu pada Sakura dengan nada tergagap dan memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang tadi terpelanting disamping mayat Orc yang dibunuh Sakura.

"Bifur-kan,"Jawab Sakura datar, terlihat seuls senyuman tipis dibibirnya Sakura lalu berjalan lebih dekat dan menatap sebuah tanaman nyaris layu tergeletak begitu saja. Ia langsung memungutnya. "Daun ini punyamu?,"Tanyanya.

"Terimakasi kau gadis merah delima yang bersama Gloin, tadi itu nyaris saja,"Desisnya gemetar lalu mengambil dedaunan ditangan Sakura perlahan.

"Sakura namaku,"Ucap Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya.

"S-sakura bicaranya nanti saja, saat ini Kili membutukan obat untuk lukanya,"Ucap Bifur lalu menunjuk obat ditanganya. "Orang disini mengunkan rumput ini sebagai pakan-ternak padahal ini obat yang bisa menetralkan racun dikaki Kili,"Ucapnya menjelaskan panjang kali lebar.

 **DEG!**

Sakura membelalkan matanya ingatnya kembali berputar saat ia menolong Kili yang kakinya tertembak panah Orc didepan pintu Air.  
Namun selain dia sangat terguncang dengan kondisi Kili ia merasakan pergerakan dibelakangnya membuat ia berbalik dengan cepat.

Sakura lalu menatap banyaknya Orc berdatangan, lalu bergerak dengan merentangkan tanganya melindungi Bifur karna nampaknya Orc ingin menyerang Kurcaci yang ada disisinya "Pergilah Bifur kili membutuhkanmu,"Desis Sakura.

"Sakura,"

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Rabu-28-February-2018]**

.🐱🐱🐱

* * *

 **VickyChouDisini** :

 **Vicky** : Hallo semuanya masih ingat dengan saya..uhk 😙😙  
 **Lightning** : 😭😭😭  
 **Vicky** : 😐  
 **Sakura** : Author-san kenapa jadi hening bisa dimulai?  
 **Vicky** : Uhk ya..ya bisa lama gak jumpa pembaca-pembaca apa kabar kalian semua, maaf atas beberapa Hiatusnya cerita kami karna-  
 **Lightning** : 😭😭😭  
 **Vicky** : 😖😧  
 **Sakura** : Dia tak bisa diajak bicara sekarang.  
 **Legolas :** _#puk-puk Author Lightning Shun#_  
 **Vicky** : Lightning penulis bebarapa cerita harus Hiatus lama karna masalah berat direal, sebuah musibah kediaman dia kerampokan dan beberapa Laptop dan ponselnya raib di ambil maling, semua storynya ilang harusnya sudah hampir tamat, tapi sialnya semua buyar dan harus diketik dari awal, mohon maaf soal ini.  
Jadi untuk cerita duet bakal saya tulis sendiri mohon pengertianya jika alurnya mungkin agak berubah atau penulisan beda nanti kami revisi.

Salam  
I LOVE YOU ALL  
(Vicky Chou)

menghelah nafas memandang datar.


	10. Chapter 10 : Sisi mimpi

**The Pandora of Memory**

 _ **Kau seperti dirinya!**_  
 _ **Tapi kau bukan dirinya!**_  
 _ **Kau dia (Hatinya)**_  
 _ **Tapi kau berbeda!?**_  
 _ **Kau bukan Tubuhnya!**_

 _ **Lalu kau apa?!**_  
 ** _Apa kau adalah ibuku_**

 _Atau kau hanya_

 _ **Tiruan**_

* * *

"Ayo Sakura,"Ucap Legolas.

"Baiklah tuan," Legolas bergerak lebih dulu mendekati Pemimpin Orc itu dengan emosi yang terlihat ingin meledak, hal ini membuat Sakura nampak tidak nyaman.

Mereka tampak mengejar Orc-besar itu yang nampak akan melarikan diri, namun keduanya dicegat oleh dua orc yang muncul dari persimpangan kiri dan kanan.

 **PRANG**

Legolas nampak dengan lihai bergerak lalu menebas tubuh bagian atas mereka dengan sebuah pedang panjang, sementara Sakura tetap menyerang dengan kepalan tinju-panasnya saat mendapat cela melawan mereka, Legolas dan Sakura bahkan menciptakan banyak mayat bergelimpangan disekitarnya. "Tuan dia mau kabur,"Bersamaan bidikan lesatan anak panah yang megangumkan dari Legolas mencoba mengejar sang Orc.

"Dia menjauh!,"Sahut Sakura langsung, sebelum ia melihat Legolas mengejar dengan kuda.

"SAKURA!,"Ucap Legolas lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk berkuda bersamanya, dengan cepat.

Mereka berlomba dengan angin  
Mereka berlomba dengan Waktu

Hawa dingin menyeruak melewati punggung Sakura membuat gadis-boneka itu nampak tak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang rentan akan rasa dingin.

 _Aku_ _tidak boleh runtuh sekarang.._

Meski mantel tebal itu menyerap dingin mampu menjaganya, dari angin tapi bagaimana simbol kevanahanya melewati batas itu.

Kejar-mengejar mulai terjadi kecepatan kuda terus melaju, namun mereka kalah. Karna Sakura tak mampu melampaui batas tubuhnya, yang nyaris ambruk jatuh dari kuda. Dan Dengan nada penuh perhatian Legolas memilih berhenti untuk gadis yang berharganya lebih dari pada balas dendam pada ketua-orc yang dibencinya.

Kudanya berhenti disebuah area hutan diluar, Town dan ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuh Sakura yang mulai setengah tak sadarkan diri.

" _Maafkan aku, aku selalu menjadi bebanmu, Tuan,_ "Ucap Sakura kecil saat Legolas membantunya bersandar. Disalah satu dahan pohon.

 _'Yis Shaa_ '

Suara dahan Pohon terdengar hanya Elf yang mampu mendengar suara mereka itu. Sakura pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _'Tempat ini, tidak cocok bagi manusia, Anda tahu itu kan Elf_ '

"Aku mohon Lindungi kami, dengan dahanmu,"Ujar Legolas pada Dahan.

' _Aku tidak bisa, kau bisa meminta pada para dahan dewasa_ _membantumu_ _, mereka mungkin bisa, aku masih terlalu_ _muda_ _,'_

 _"..."_

 _'Musim ini akan menjadi musim yang panjang, lihatlah teman-temanku yang lain mereka sama_ _rentanya_ _dengan aku, Jadi maaf jikalau aku tak bisa membantumu'_

Mata Legolas menahan nafas lemah memandang kembali wajah Sakura yang mulai melihat juga bibirnya yang membiru, membuat hatinya dilanda kecemasan.

* * *

 **[KEMBALI]**  
 **[KE** **GREENDWOOD** **]**

..." Cappu terdiam, ditempat saat dia dan dua-belas penjaga tengah di-introgasi oleh sang King Tranduli, perihal soal Komandan mereka juga sang pangeranya pula ikut pergi dari istana, masalah terlihat semakin besar saat King Tranduil dan seisi Wilayah tahu.

Semua orang berkata-tidak tahu soal kaburnya sang pangeran, mengejar Komandan Tauriel, begitu pula Cappu hanya diam tampa komentar. Akibat rasa bersalah nya karna membantu Legolas pergi dari istana, bagaimana pun dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Legolas.

 _Beliau akan mengantungku_ _.._

Thranduil memang adalah Raja yang kejam, dingin, mutlak namun disisi lainya dibalik topengnya beliau adalah Ellon, yang sangat penuh cinta kasih, baik pada kesetiaannya terhadap mendiang Ratu-nya dan juga curahan kasih sayangnya terhadap putranya.

"Kalian semua, pergi dari sini! Terkecuali Kau Cappu kita harus bicara,"Ucap Sang Raja menatap Cappu dengan tatapan datar.

Semua langsung pergi terbirit-birit mendengar perintah sang-Raja sementara Cappu hanya terdiam ditempat dengan menatap ubin dibawa kakinya. " **Al gnoa dèq To Ende** (Tentu kau tahu sesuatu soal ini),"Ucap Sang raja.

"Soal itu?,"Ucap Cappu membuang tatapan kearah lain. Hatinya semakin lelah karna sang Raja mengetahui keterlibatan ya membantu Pangeran.

"Aku bisa melihatnya mengingat putra ku dan dirimu adalah teman semasa Elfling,"Ucap Sang Raja.

"..."

"Cukup pembicaraan ini, ikutlah denganku, Panggil mentriku lalu pinta dia menyeleksi siapa yang siap aku bawa,"Ucapnya dengan nada angkuh. "Dan tebus dosamu dengan ikut dalam rombongan nanti,"

"..."

"Saya mengerti Yang-Mulia,"

* * *

Kepanikan sangat mulai merambat nyusup ruang hati...

* * *

Semua ini begitu putih, seolah terhempas pada sudut pandang yang kosong, rotasi waktu yang berbeda, tekanan pada permukaan kaki yang kupijak terasa dingin.

 _Ini dimana..._

Tak seorang pun yang menangapi kepanikanku, sampai aku merasa sudut pandangku yang awalnya hampa, berganti tempat dengan cepat bersaman tempo nafas serta pacu jantungku yang berubah.

" _Mama_ _..,_ "

Suara itu langsung menyadarkanku, seorang anak-perempuan berambut hitam, serta bermata-onyx menatapku dengan cemberut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kenapa mama terdiam?,"Tanyanya lagi mengenggam tanganku yang nampak gemetar.

"Kau siapa?,"Tanyaku padanya, mengapa dia memanggilku Mama, siapa anak-perempuan ini. "Ini dimana,"Ucapku sekali lagi menatap sekeliling tempat yang awalya putih-semua, sekarang menjadi sebuah teras-rumah kayu bermodelkan rumah-pinus (author: Rumah tradisional Jepang) tempat ini nampak tenang, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan Nostalgia.

"Kau tak mengenalku, Ini aku Sarada,"Ucapnya menatapku dengan serius, setelah itu mencoba mendekatiku lebih dekat, ia merasakan dingin-nya tanganku.

"Aku...Aku,"Aku terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa, aku menundukan wajahku dan terhening tampa jawaban.

"Apa karna _papa_..! Apa karna Papa..Mama jadi begini!,"Ucapan Gadis bernama Sarada terdengar lemah. Namun terlihat lambat laun semakin menuntut.

 **"APA KARNA PAPA...HIDUP KITA BEGINI!**

 **"APA KARNA PAPA, MAMA MATI!"**

 **DEG!**

" **APA KARNA DIA MENJUAL MAMA UNTUK JADI PERCOBAAN PEMERINTAH!** "

 ** **DEG!****

" **JAWAB AKU MAMA!** **"**

Mata Sakura membulat dikala ia melihat mata Sarada mengeluarkan tetesan-darah dengan warna onxy yang terganti menjadi merah, bergambar tiga-lambang koma yang berputar dimata gadis itu dengan wajah menyeramkan.

" _Ak...Aku!,_ " Sakura menahan Gugup dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi saat melihat Raut Sarada semakin menyeramkan, dan ketika tanganya ingin ditarik, Sarada justru menarik tangan-nya dengan kuat. "

"Jangan coba untuk pergi sebelum memberikan aku jawaban,"Desisnya tajam.

(( _Holly NaveDarck))_

Sebuah cahaya nampak terhempas, entah dari mana lalu menabrak Aku juga Sarada membuat aku kembali diliputih oleh hawa-dingin dan cahaya hampa, serta merubah tempatku sebelumnya.

Kini aku kembali sendirian tampa siapa-pun disampingku, tak ada Sarada disana dan sunyi kembali membuatku merasa sedikit takut. Sampai sebuah alunan Harpa terdengar dari belakangku.

Sebuah alunan Harpa itu mulai bermain, dan aku hanya mendengarkan, sembari melirik kebelakang. aku menatap kaget saat melihat seseorang yang kukenal tengah memetik harpa itu. "Shun,"

"Hei kau baik-baik saja,"Ucapnya tersenyum Charming padaku lalu menghelah nafas. "Setidaknya yang tadi itu, tidak menelanmu,"Ucapnya.

"Tadi itu?,"Ucapku gugup. "Kau mengetahui apa yang kualami tadi?,"Tanyaku.

"Yang kau lihat tadi adalah _Lumina_ sebuah Energi-hidup masalalu yang timbul dari kenangan masalalu, yang diliputi kegelapan dan menjalar kedalam sanubari manusia,"Jelasnya masih terus memainkan harpanya, membuat aku yang mendengarkan musiknya membuat kondisiku merasa lebih baik.

"..."

"Kau harusnya sudah tau, beberapa kali kuterangkan kalau kau dan kesadaranmu dapat kupantau dengan mudah, meski begitu kau tak bisa lengah."

* * *

"Dia menyerang seseorang kehilangan memorinya,"Ucap Shun.

"Apa anak itu adalah bagian dari masalalu-ku,"Sakura Memandang penuh kebingungan Sakura memandang Shun teguh, dan Shun hanya mengusap kepala Gadis itu dengan penuh pengertian.

 _Jiwa Sakura nampak penuh beban saat ini..!_

"Bisa jadi!,"Ucap Shun menatap serius, tapi ingat Sakura kau harus berusaha mengendalikan dirimu,"Ucap Shun mencengkram pundak Sakura. "Jangan lengah sampai kau menemukan jawaban dari teka-teki yang membelitmu ingat kata-kataku,"Ucap Shun.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dengan tanda mengerti, dan entah kenapa kepalanya memening seolah semua rotasi berputar sekelilinginya secara perlahan.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, kita bicara nanti,"Ucap Shun lalu tersenyum disaat itu pula, kesadaran Sakura kembali lagi, dan saat itu didalam rengkuhan sang Elf yang memeluknya erat dengan baju atas bagian depan ya sudah terlepas dihimpit oleh tubuh setengah telanjang milik Sang Ellon.

 **DEG**!

Tubuh mereka bergeser, memberikan perasaan hangat nan berbeda bagi Sakura, belaian serta lengan kekar ramping merengkuh posesif dirinya, sejenak membuat nafasnya menghilang entah kemana, surai indah bagai Sutra, dan Kelereng biru nampak salah satu tak sanggup membuat Sakura berpaling.

" _Maafkan aku_ ,"

Suara bagai desisan terdengar bagai hembusan angin yang lembut bagi Sakura,

Ia tak bodoh dan bisa merasakan texture tubuh nya yang bagian depan atas sudah terbuka terkecuali (Celana dalamnya), tubuh bagian atasnya nampak dihimpit oleh tubuh berdada tegap, yang juga tampa penghalang apa-pun, cuma terpotong kain juga armor yang menutup punggung masing-masing punggung indah, putih dan Sempurna penuh tanpa Cacat. (Imajinasikanlah wahai pembaca) 😃.

"Tuan Legolas,"

Sakura mulai mencoba bangkit dari rengkuhan sang Ellon, namun kedua tangan pria itu memeluknya Erat. Hidung tirus sang Ellon bersisip disela-sela surai merah-muda milik gadis itu, meski pun malu, Sakura merasakan kenyamanan dibalik debaran yang kiyan dia rasakan saat ini.

 _Perasaan apa ini!_

Setiap ia merasa Legolas berada disisinya, ia selalu merasakan pancaran aura-hangat disekitar sang Ellon yang semakin terang, sebuah pikiran aneh jika perasaan ini membuatnya terjebak dalam delusi yang manis sekaligus pahit.

 _Ada rasa kalut juga ada rasa keamanan bersamanya._

Suara gemuru terdengar, dengan angin ribut, dimana-mana, seketika Sakura menatap langit yang berkabut, membuat Sang-Ellon kembali merengkuhnya lebih dalam.

 _Celaka...sepertinya..._

Sakura merasakan bibir ranum, tipis Legolas, manis nampak terkecup lembut padanya, berawal kecupan kecupan manis, lama kelamaan hawa panas menjalar dari keduanya.

"Hummp.."

Mendominasi hati, juga perasaan mereka, lidah Legolas mulai merengsek masuk meminta izin Sakura memberi Legolas izin memasuki mulutnya, membuat gadis itu mulai terdesak, dikala sang Pangeran mulai menjelajahi isi bibir milik Sakura berwajah boneka.

Sakura yang hanya bisa mengerang akibat desakan Legolas. Wajah lugu tampa tipu daya terpancar disana, namun justru pemandangan indah bagi sang Elf.

"Uhhh.."Bersamaan kedua jemari tangan saling merengkuh masing-masing.

Dengan nafas yang berubah berat, kelereng-hidup sang Elon memandang sayu, wajah gadis boneka yang nampak pasrah dalam rengkuhanya.

"Sakura,"Panggil Legolas, membuat gadis itu menatap tampa berkata apa-pun. "Izin kan aku memudar bersama-mu,"

* * *

 **[DITEMPAT LAIN]**

"Waktunya datang juga,"Ucap Shun menghela nafas sembari duduk disofa, yang menghadap kerapian, membuat rautnya menjadi serius dalam, menatap sebuah buku yang dipegangnya, lalu pandangan ya teralihkan pada cermin di samping mejanya.

"Darft dan Kurcaci itu mulai ketahuan, oleh sang Naga. Dan penyakit itu akan merambat kedalam tubuh mereka satu-demi-satu ,"Ucap Shun serius, mengambil Cermin indah itu, lalu memandang Figur wajah wanita cantik disana.

"Pertarungan ini akan memakan banyak nyawa orang tidak berdosa,"Ucap Shun

' _Kau mau melakukan sesuatu?,'_

"Aku rasa ada salah satu adiku, bisa membantuku,"Ucap Shun melirik seseorang memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum dengan nada malas, namun beberapa detik berubah menjadi Seringai.

 _"Apa ada pekerjaan untuk-ku_ Shun _?,"_

 **[BERSAMBUNG] .**  
 **{JUMAT~23~NOVEMBER}**

* * *

Lighting Shun note :

Hai-hai Pembacanya yang cantik plus ganteng, apa kabar. Akhirnya cerita ini lanjut juga setelah cukup lama dipending, mengingat semua cerita saya Rooling, satu-satu. Jadi mau tidak mau harus tetap up takutnya malah susah milih cerita yang mau di up duluan.

Sebenarnya author lemah dalam cerita berbau hentai, Romance atau gender love, ehhhmmm...ini pun aku ngerasa bingung plus gak yakin romance itu gimana😶😶😶

Kalau menurut kalian cocok gak sih😨😨😨

Makasih dah...membaca  
I love yu guys!😶


	11. Chapter 11 : Awal dari cerita

**The Pandora of Memory**

 _ **Akan kuberitahu padamu**_  
 _ **Semuanya**_  
 _ **tolong dengarkan sampai akhir.**_

* * *

' _Kau mau melakukan sesuatu?,'_

"Aku rasa ada salah satu adiku, bisa membantuku,"Ucap Shun melirik seseorang memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum dengan nada malas, namun beberapa detik berubah menjadi Seringai.

 _"Apa ada pekerjaan untuk-ku_ Shun?,"

"Tentu,"

"Tugas macam apa yang menantiku, saat ini?, apa yang kau mau,"Tanya Pria bersurai merah itu dengan nada antusias yang setengah-setengah.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke laketown sekarang juga. temukan 'arus biji kebencian hitam' dibalik tumpukan harta dari tempat Gunung Gundabad, dan bawah padaku!,"Ujar Shun Santai.

"What?!, Biji Kebencian,"Ucap Noir memasang mata tak senang dengan apa yang diperintahkan. "Biji itu adalah sumber membencian, keserakahan dan juga rasa iri yang ditinggalkan oleh naga itu disana, kau mau aku bertarung denganya secara terang-terangan?,"Tanyanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?,"Tanya Shun datar, menatap rekanya yang tak lain adalah Seorang naga dalam Wujud manusiawinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah melawan naga yang merupakan sesamaku,"Ucap Noir cukup percaya diri pada kemampuannya dalam bertarung selama miliaran tahun hidup dibelahan dunia. "Akan tetapi aku butuh alasanmu dan kau harus menjawabnya, kau tahu jika kalau meminta adalah dirimu aku akan selalu mengikutinya,"Ucap Noir menghelah nafas.

"Aku mengerti thanks atas pengertianmu aku akan menjelaskan,"Ucap Shun menghelah nafas. "Arus Biji kebencian adalah sebuah hawa-hitam yang tidak disengaja ditinggalkan oleh Naga ditempat itu, sebentar lagi para Kurcaci akan berjuang dan mendapatkan tempat kelahirannya, apa bila Arus biji kebencian itu masih berada disana maka apa yang terjadi!,"Ucap Shun datar.

 _{Kehancuran yang akan membawa kemalangan pada pemimpin raja para kurcaci}_

Suara Alberth terdengar antusias dan terlihat cemas berkata-kata membuat Shun hanya memberi senyumanya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan kau Adalah Naga, dan kau paling berpengalaman menghadapi masalah seperti ini, Kau tak perlu melawan dirinya jika tidak terpojok Noir, aku hanya bisa meminta kau membawakan benda itu,"Ucap Shun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku terjerat penyakitnya seperti Naga lemah Smaug itu?,"Tanya Noir cetus, membuat Shun mengeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak akan sebodoh itu, untuk terjebak pada Penyakit yang kau anggap lemah, lagi pula aku juga akan menarikmu dari kegelapan dan Naoto tak akan membiarkanya, benar,"Ucap Shun dengan nada bercanda pada Noir, lalu mendorong punggung pria itu pergi.

"Aku mengerti,"Ucap Noir lalu menjentikan jari, lalu sebuah portal hitam muncul dihadapan mereka, dan tampa berkata apa-pun dia lalu memutuskan masuk begitu saja.

 _{Sebagai sesama Mahluk dunia alam tengah, kau tahu jika hubungan seorang Dewa dan juga Naga tak pernah berjalan dengan baik}_

Ucap Alberth menghelah nafas, Shun tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang dewi dari tanah elf itu, dan tak merasa tersindir sama sekali, dan mengiyakan hal itu, Shun tahu jika jati dirinya yang sebagai seorang Dewa waktu sejatinya sudah diketahui oleh Alberth ratusan tahun saling mengenal, Shun hanya mengenalkan bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir-abadi yang memilih, hidup bersama seekor naga juga seorang iblis yang akan membuat kaum lain merasa bingung terutama soal naga. tak semua cerita desas_desus baik antar naga juga para dewa berjalan rukun dan baik, ada kalanya kedua kaum selalu bertarung satu sama lain dan mencoba mendominasi agar berada ditempat tertinggi.

"Soal itu akan menjadi urusan kami, dan aku rasa aku mempercayai dia sebagai saudaraku, menyebutku sebagai dewa (Mantan) hanya membuat jurang tak terlihat antara hubungan kami bertiga,"Ucap Shun tersenyum lalu menatap cerminan paras cantik wanita itu.

"Jangan khawatir aku, mendoakanmu dimana pun kau berada,"Ucap Wanita itu. sebelum mata awas Shun sedikit melebar dan rautnya berubah menjadi serius.

 _{Ada apa Shun?}_ Tanya Sang Dewi memandang, figur tampan pria itu berubah waspada.

"Masa depan berubah,"

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura tak pernah membayangkan sedetik pun jika hidupnya akan terombang ambing akibat perasaan seperti ini. dimana dia amnesia, melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang Penyihir (sepengetahuan Sakura) jatuh ditempat aneh, dalam sebuah tempat tinggal kawanan para Elf Greenwood, menjadi orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa salah satu diantaranya, namun disisi lain dia terjebak sebagai tahanan karna mengira dia mata mata.

Sakura tak pernah berhenti bertanya dalam hati, sejauh dia bisa dia mencoba pergi atau seolah sembunyi disuatu tempat dimana ia tak terlancak oleh siapa-pun, Pergi dari tanah Elf dan menemukan hal yang baru justru membawanya ke masalah yang lebih gila lagi.

Saat ini sebuah tempat menjadi saksi atas dua orang berbeda menyatuhkan ikrar atas nama cinta ( _meski tak secara langsung sumpah itu dilayangkan_ ) Sakura hanya meredup kan pandangan, saat merasakan belaian dari lelaki yang membelai dan ingin meminta izin untuk mengklaim dirinya sebagai miliknya, dan diri pria itu sebagai miliknya. dimana pria itu mendominasi dirinya dan tubuhnya seolah tak singkron dengan apa yang terjadi semua membuat otaknya blank.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan halus yang keluar dari bibirnya, atas perbuatan gila yang menurut nya sudah diluar dari kuasanya, meski memiliki kekuatan menghancurkan dan bertarung dengan kuat ia sadar perasaanya semakin bimbang dan dia kalah.

telinga-nya masih cukup bagus, dibalik erangan panas yang dikeluarkan oleh Ellon didalam rengkuhanya, ia menyadari Sang Ellon menyanyikan sebuah kidung indah, berisi bahasa Elf yang entah apa artinya, namun disatu sisi ia menyukai suara, detakan jantung pria itu seirama denganya.

Satu hal yang Ia berharapkan Sakura jika Ini akan menjadi kenyataan untuk selamanya, ia mulai mencintai lelaki itu dan berharap bisa bersama selamanya.

Andaikan ada cara kami bersama.  
meski kenyataan ini hanyalah mimpi.  
maka setiap malam di mimpiku kau dapat mengisi hariku.  
meski itu mustahil aku berharap aku tak pernah bangun dan melihat kenyataan.

Sejujurnya dilain pihak Sakura, Ellon yang merupakan pangeran Tunggal satu-satu Thandulil itu juga sudah mengambil keputusan yang besar, mencintai untuk seorang manusia, dengan usia mereka yang tidak abadi merupakan kesalahan besar mencintai seorang mortal, ketika dia menyadari kelak Manusia yang di cintainya mati dia kan jatuh dalam kesedihan, dan sendirian di kehidupan yang fana, tampa perasaan atau hati akan menjadi hitam sama seperti para peri atau elf yang jatuh dalam kelembah keputusasaan.

'Elf hanya mencintai 1 kali dalam seumur hidup, ketika kau menemukan orang kau cintai, kau akan terikat denganya selamanya'

Suara Ellenth yang menjadi gurunya saat masih elfling terngiang di kepalanya, meski sadar akan hal itu, Legolas tahu bahwa dia juga telah jatuh dan kalah oleh perasaanya, selama ratusan tahun menunggu belum ada satu-pun dari lawan jenisnya yang membuat hatinya campur aduk seperti ini.

" _Ahhh_..."

Sebuah hentakan keras terasa dalam dirinya, membuat mata Sakura membulat dengan rasa sensasi kesakitan, saat Legolas mulai menyatuh denganya membuat napasnya kiyan tertahan dengan cepat.

Sang Ellon menyadari raut sakit yang diperlihatkan pada sorot matanya dan kembali memeluk wanita yang dipilihnya dengan penuh cinta dan berjanji akan memudar ketika pasanganya pergi dan berharap didunia selanjutnya mereka dipertemukan kembali.

.

* * *

.

.  
Tengah malam yang harusnya tenang di LakeTown berubah menjadi panik atas keberadaan para Orc yang masih memporandakan sekitar area kota terapung itu, suara badai salju menjalar keatas bebatuan menciptakan getaran-getaran yang membuat semua merasa tidak bisa tenang.

Sebuah portal terlihat keluar menembus udara, disekitar pegunungan yang tertutupi oleh Salju tahunan yang panjang, seperti namanya lokasi perumahan diatas sungai dengan tumpukan salju musim yang panjang, apa jangan-jangan Jack Frost si guardian itu datang dan memberi salju panjang ditempat ini ( _Kidding_ ).

Noir menyengit memandang sekitar yang begitu dingin, tapi dengan santainya ia masih mengenakan baju lengan panjang hitam berbahan kaos, celana jins dan sepatu laras militer, namun ia nampak terganggu dengan dingin atau panasnya cuaca, mata merahnya menatap suasana ketakutan dari warga desa, terdapat beberapa Orc yang masih berkeliaran disana meski pemimpinya sudah Pergi.

Noir pun sebelum memutuskan untuk memasuki area rumah matanya bertuju pada sebuah gunung besar yang berada di belakang Area Laketown, membuat mata Merahnya menyengit tajam, Hawa gunung nampak sangat mengerikan dari apa yang Shun gambarkan padanya. andai ia membawa Naoto adik Iblisnya mungkin akan suka apa lagi banyak hawa negatif yang bisa dimakan oleh Naoto angap saja ini bisa menjadi makanan gratis.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[KEDIAMAN SAKAMAKI DI DUNIA LAIN]**

 **"HUACHIII!,"** Mata Naoto menyengit bingung saat ini, untuk kelima kalinya ia bersin kali ini, hal ini sangat membingungkan, mana mungkin seorang iblis berelemen es, seperti dirinya bisa terkena penyakit seperti demam atau penyakit lain yang berhubungan dengan bersin.

"Naoto_kun kau baik-baik saja,"Suara rendah penuh kecemasan terdengar dari sampingnya, seorang gadis cantik, berambut ikal pendek pirang, bermata merah-ruby yang kebetulan sedang berjalan bersamanya.

Gadis bernama Yui Komori ( _atau sebutan Eve bagi keluarga Sakamaki_ ) Sedang jalan-jalan di taman kediaman karna kebetulan keduanya bertemu tengah malam saat Naoto sedang membuat sarapan malam, Yui meminta Naoto menemaninya keluar ditaman bunga dan Naoto tidak menolaknya.

Sejak kepindahan Naoto yang ditugaskan oleh memantau Aiden oleh Anikinya membuat pemuda itu mencoba, untuk berbaur dalam lingkungan memantau Aiden yang menjadi anak asuh dari kepala keluarga Sakamaki, yang ternyata seorang titisan Dewi penjaga yang sedang mencuci dosanya di dunia manusia.

"Terimakasi aku tidak apa-apa!,"Ucap Naoto tersenyum pada Yui, tapi Naoto tetap menerima sapu tangan yang Yui berikan padanya, gadis itu tetap baik pada setiap laki-laki dikediaman Sakamaki, berkali-kali dia kerap harus menerima takdir menjadi ternak Hidup untuk darah yang ia miliki, sejujurnya Naoto kasihan pada gadis itu, tapi tak berkomentar banyak. menganggu hukum dunia bisa jadi pelanggaran lebih baik dia diam demi keamananya sendiri, mungkin ada Kalanya Naoto berpikir Yui lebih dekat denganya sebulan terakhir sejak kemunculannya, bersamaan dengan Kedatangan Aiden ke rumah ini, sekarang mungkin karena Naoto yang tak pernah meminum darahnya, ( _Notabene Naoto Iblis yang tidak suka meminum darah_ ).

"Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam suasana sudah dingin,"Ucap Yui menarik lengan Naoto, dan sang iblis bertubuh buatan itu hanya terdiam, dia mengekori Yui membawanya kemana dan mengesampingkan pikiran bingungnya, mungkin Naoto akan mencari cara menghubungi Noir atau Shun saat ada waktu.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _[DREAM SAKURA POV]_**

Aku terdiam saat merasakan hawa sekitarnya berubah menjadi putih, Aku mungkin sudah menyadarinya karna Aku sudah mengalami ini berulang kali, dan benar saja aku kembali bermimpi.

" _ **Moichido oaidekiteureshīdesu, koko o mitekudasai**_.. _" (Senang melihatmu lagi, tataplah kemari)._

Suara terdengar dengan bahasa yang asing padaku, namun entah kenapa aku paham bahasanya, dengan pelan namun lembut terarah padaku, suara sama seperti diriku kurasa namun berbeda dari diriku, mirip namun berbeda. apa ini Ilusi yang dimunculkan oleh 'Lumina' yang pernah dibahas oleh aku dengan Shun.

" ** _Kimochi o ochitsuka se, hakidashite kara yukkuri to me o akete isoide wa ikemasen_** ," ( _Jangan terburu-buru tenangkan perasaanmu, hembuskan nafas lalu buka matamu perlahan)_ ,"Ujarnya.

Aku mencoba mengikuti instruksi dari suara itu, perasaanku kami berapa kali berinteraksi juga bicara meski bukan dalam mimpi, tapi dalam kontak batin, aku memandang perlahan disekitarku, berharap bisa menemukanya.

"A-Aaaakh!,"Ucapku terkaget luar biasa melihat seseorang wanita tersenyum, penampilanya tidak mengerikan seperi bayanganku namun yang membuatku heran ialah..

"Wajah anda?!,"

Sosok didepanku ialah seperti wajahku sendiri, namun aku merasa perbedaan yang cukup berbeda darinya, aku bisa melihat gestur badanya sedikit lebih berisi daripada aku, dan juga kerutan wajah dan expresi wajah yang lebih berwarna, rautnya juga terlihat kalau dia lebih tua dari usiaku. dia mengenakan lengan panjang putih sepaha dan dibalut sebuah rok panjang menutup mata kakinya, wajahnya cantik berseri dan memakai gincu merah bibirnya yang segar dengan uluman senyum.

" _ **Aeru to wa omowanakatta,**_ ( _Aku tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu_ )"Ucap dia dengan tatapan sedih, namun rautnya kembali tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?!,"Tanyaku padanya dengan nada takut-takut meski wajahku hanya memberikan tatapan datar yang kurang bersahabat padanya.

 _" (Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno)_

Ucap Wanita yang mengakui namanya adalah Sakura dengan tampang ramah, namun seketika wajahnya kembali memamerkan senyuman sedih.

Wanita itu bergerak lebih anggun dariku, tangan menarik tanganku, lalu tanganya yang lain menjentikan jemarinya, kemunculkan bangku batu panjang, disana (?). Wanita yang mengaku bernama Sakura Haruno memandu ku untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Banyak hal yang aku bicarakan! mulai dari hal penting mau-pun tak penting, akan tetapi waktuku tidak banyak,"Ucapnya memandangiku yang duduk disebelahnya.

"..."

"Kau pasti memiliki banyak pertanyaan bukan," Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam dan sang wanita itu kembali melanjutkan. "Tentang kekuatanmu, tentang amnesia yang kau miliki,"Ujarnya.

"Aku selalu mencoba mencari jawaban, tapi pada akhirnya semua seperti Pixel yang terpecah-pecah tampa penjelasan,"Sahutku.

"Sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tepat, kurasa tak baik jika kau mendapatkan seluruh ingatanmu, dengan cara yang salah, maka dengarkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan sebelumnya, maukah kau mendengarkan?,"Tanyanya lembut dan aku mengangguk.

 ** _Namaku Sakura haruno, aku seorang wanita dari Klan Haruno yang menjadi Ninja veteran Sanin dan berprofesi dibagian medis, di Desa Konohagakure, sebelum aku dilantik sebuah perang besar terjadi membuat desaku hancur lalu kehilangan populasinya, akibat itu aku kehilangan orang tua dan juga beberapa rekan-ku yang meninggal dunia._**

 ** _Singkat cerita seusai perang semua kembali lagi, dan orang-orang mencoba mengembalikan Konoha dan membangunya sama-sama, pasca perang. dan akhirnya aku dilantik dan mendapat penghargaan atas jasa yang kuberikan pada Konoha._**

 ** _Dari semua yang kudapatkan, akhirnya aku memutuskan menjadi Dokter pada Ninja medis sebuah rumah sakit, meninggalkan misi-misi kelas S dimana aku bisa berpetualang kemanapun, yang aku suka akan tetapi aku merasa itu sudah cukup.._**

 ** _akhirnya ditahun selanjutnya aku menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang kukagumi saat menjadi 'Genin' lalu memiliki putri bernama Sarada, dan aku merasakan puncak dari kebahagiaan dan aku tak butuh apa-pun._**

'Itu akan selalu jadi harapanmu'

 _ **akan tetapi aku terlalu naif dimana pada akhirnya aku tak sadar, takdir ini mempermainkan hidupku dan membuatku menderita, lagi dan lagi.**_

(Sakura haruno mulai terisak dan mengenggam tangaku kuat)

 ** _Setelah hari-hari kebahagiaanku lewat, suatu hari aku mendengar team peneliti konoha, sedang membuat project pembuatan Clone-human sampelnya akan diambil oleh sampel tubuh orang terdahulu, dan juga para orang yang berpengaruh._**

 ** _"_** ** _Project_** ** _Human?,"_** Desisku dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[SABTU-9-FEBRUARI-2019]**

* * *

 **Lightning Shun here :**  
 **Haloo all bagaimana kabarnya, mungkin banyak yang sudah lupa dan beberapa dari kalian riquest cerita ini dilanjut well awalnya saya belum yakin untuk lanjut, tapi karna dapat beberapa referensi dari beberapa film action jadinya ada rasa buat melanjutkan theheh...😅**  
 **(Jadi maaf atas keterlambatan author) Maklum jatwal Nulis author terkikis karna kerjaan didunia nyata, tapi saya mencoba ouplod, lebih sering biar tidak kelamaan nunggunya, jadi...😤**

* * *

 **(thanks for Reading)**  
 **(I love you all)**  
 **Hug/Kiss dari saya.**

 **Pay-pay**


	12. Part : 12 Hidupmu! milikmu!

**The Pandora of Memory**

 **Hidup adalah Milikmu**  
 **Sekarang dan selamanya.**  
 **doa dan ingatanku, kuberikan padamu**  
 **meski kau bukan aku sepenuhnya**  
 **temukan takdirmu, dan bahagialah.**

* * *

'

Kau mau melakukan sesuatu?,'

""Project Human?," Desisku dengan mata membulat tidak percaya.

"Ya,"Terdengar helaan nafas lemah dari wanita itu.

"Tolong jelaskan, padaku,"Tanyaku dengan nada menyengit seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Intinya adalah Project manusia buatan yang digunakan sebagai pembantu kepentingan perang, Dunia ninja kala itu menginginkan sumber kekuatan juga pengetahuan lebih dari kemampuan mereka, agar suatu hari jika perang ada kejadian yang sama seperti ulah Madara, maka itu tidak akan terulang lagi,"Jelas Sakura haruno padaku. "Aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu peneliti Project itu,"

"Lalu memangnya ada apa dengan kejadian itu?,"Tanyaku dan aku menatap Sakura Haruno memandangku dengan pandangan sedih seolah alur. cerita memilukan akan kudengar.

"Aku memang salah satu peneliti disana tapi aku juga adalah salah seorang yang menentang hal itu,"Desis Sakura haruno menatapku. "Dengan semua penelitian itu, begitu pula Naruto sahabatku yang merupakan pemimpin desa kala itu, juga menentangnya,"Ucap Sakura Haruno.

"Kenapa?,"

"Karna mereka memakai tubuh manusia, dengan cara yang tidak aku sangka, sebuah project penelitian yang dipikirkan semua orang legal ternyata Ilegal,"Desisnya penuh kebencian. "Beberapa peneliti ternyata membayar Ninja bayaran untuk menangkap beberapa orang-orang hidup, sebagai kelinci percobaan dan hal itu, membuatku semakin tak bisa melanjutkan penelitian itu,"Ucap Sakura.

"Kau tahu darimana?,"Tanyaku dengan pandangan datar.

"Suatu ketika aku sedang mengambil sebuah proposal diruanganku, dan diam - diam aku mendengar beberapa peneliti yang meracau karna Project kali ini sudah gagal beberapa kali dan mereka mau memakai tumbal hidup sebagai pecobaan selanjutnya.

"Kejam!,"Desisku.

"Meski aku mencoba mempercayainya, akan tetapi aku tak bisa mengubah apa-pun jika kenyataan itu ada didepan mataku sendiri,"Ucapnya sedih.

"Hari itu aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari Oraganisasi dan mencoba untuk memberitahukan Naruto soal penyimpangan yang terjadi dalam Organisasi itu, tapi perjalananku berakhir tragis dan aku meninggal, salah satu dari mereka membunuhku dan aku meninggalkan seluruh bukti-bukti tentang Perbuatan kotor mereka,"Ucap Sakura haruno padaku.

"La-lalu,"Ucapku dengan tatapan bertanya, dari story diceritakan padaku belum ada sesuatu yang diungkitnya tentang aku. "Apa hubunganya denganku?,"Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ragu, membuat nya menatap teduh.

"Ya, hubungan dengan ceritaku berhubungan tentangmu, kau tahu dalam membuat Kloning yang hidup baik manusia, atau boneka terkadang seseorang harus menumbalkan nyawa sebagai pengantinya.

"Usai berhasil membunuhku mereka mendapatkan sel hidup dan membentuk Kloningan, dan berdahli pada publik kalau aku meninggal akibat Shock secara tiba-tiba dan karna bekerja terlalu keras, tampa diketahui orang mereka mengambil paksa tubuhku dan berpura-pura dikebumikan menjadikan objek penelitian, Lalu membentuk dirimu yang seorang Kloningan dari tubuhku,"

 **DEG!**

"Whaat? Aku,"Ucapku membulat mendengar ucapan Sakura Haruno, membuat tubuhku sedikit tergetar diraut datarku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, apa itukah penyebab kalau ketika aku sadar dihutan maka aku tak ingat satupun memori, aku hanya tahu namaku dan rasa terbiasa mengunakan kemampuan ini.

 _Lalu aku apa?_  
 _Apa aku hanya boneka, lalu aku hanya senjata?_  
 _Jika aku hanya kloningan? lalu buat apa aku merasakan banyak perasaan, emosi yang ternyata bukan miliku, aku hanya boneka ciptaan, jadi rasa ini hanyalah kebohongan.._

 _Aku hanya membohongi Apa yang disebut Hati juga Tuan Legolas._

 _Apa ini hanya palsu._

 _Tes_

Air mataku terjatuh perlahan, dari pipiku wajahku yang semula datar tampa expresi menatap Sakura Haruno dengan air mataku, yang keluar deras, isakan kecil mengiring-nya, membuat dadaku sesak, dan suara seolah tidak bisa keluar, bayangan seseorang lelaki tersenyum tulus yang sebelumnya memeluku, dan berjanji tak akan melepaskan aku tergambar jelas diotaku.

 _Legolas...selama ini aku_ _menipunya_ _._

"Aku bisa melihat apa yang kau pikirkan, Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui rahasia ini lebih baik dari aku,"Ucap Sakura haruno memeluku kencang. "Apakah pria berambut emas itu, sangat berharga, untukmu?,"Ucapnya lembut.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengikatku, sebuah emosi yang berbeda dari kemarahan, sesuatu yang penting dan berharga bagiku,"Ucapku disela isakanku.

"Jika begitu maka, Ambil jalan yang kau pilih dan bahagialah,"Ucap Sakura haruno sementara aku menatapnya cepat.

"Aku tak mungkin bersamanya, aku hanyalah sebuah kloningan darimu, aku ini mahluk ciptaan, aku tak sepertimu Sakura haruno, kau manusia dan Aku-,"Ucapku dengan nada kecewa.

"Tapi kau harus melakukanya, dengar kan aku Saki,"Panggilnya padaku dengan senyuman lembut dan membelai pipiku. "Perduli setan atau Dewa sekali pun, Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, Kau hidup, kau bernafas kau yang awalnya hanya objack yang dibuat dariku, justru bisa hidup layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya, tidakah itu tidak berakhir sia-sia?,"Ucapnya tersenyum lembut. "Ini Mukjizat juga keajaiban,"

"Apa maksudmu,"Ucap ku memandang wanita itu penuh arti.

"Hidupmu! Adalah Milikmu!, perjalanku mungkin sudah berakhir disini namun perjalananmu baru saja dimulai, kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani atas apa-pun yang terjadi padaku, apa lagi menyesalinya, yang harus kau lakukan ialah mengikuti arus yang sorot matamu lihat,"Ucap Sakura haruno tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini, aku tak sanggup untuk memilih jalan ini,"Desisiku putus asa. "Aku rasa aku tak bisa,"

"Kau bisa! kau pasti bisa,","Ucap Sakura tersenyum padaku matanya memancarkan kelegaan. "Aku bersyukur meski mereka berhasil membuat Clone human yang mereka inginkan, akan tetapi aku senang pihak peneliti konoha itu tak berhasil mendapat dirimu,"Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura," Desisku pelan sembari meremas kepalan tanganya.

* * *

 _Set_ ~

Mataku dan Sakura memandang cahaya sekitar kami semakin meredup, kelopak bunga bermunculan terbang dari langit, entah apa dan dari mana asalnya membuatku tergugah tak percaya, pada keindahan ribuan kelopak yang gugur diatas kepalaku. "Nampaknya waktuku tak lama lagi,"Ucap Sakura tersenyum memandang sekitar kami yang nampak mengelap. "Banyak yang ingin kukatakan akan tetapi waktuku tak cukup,"Ucap Sakura mulai beranjak dari atas kursi. "Maaf ya,"

"Tunggu aku masih banyak pertanyaan, aku masih ingin tahu lebih dari ini, kau tak bisa meninggalkan semuanya,"Ucapku yang entah kenapa merasakan tidak adilan disini.

"Kau akan menemukan jawaban ya, Sakura,"Ucapnya memanggilku dengan namanya, membuatku mulai terisak, dia menyatuhkan dahinya dengan dahiku lalu, aku merasakan sebuah cahaya memasuki kepalaku yang merupakan banyak gelombang gambar-gambar yang tak kupahami.

"Sepertnya berhasil,"Ucapnya tersenyum senang, setelah itu.

"Apa maksutmu,"Ucapku memandangnya dengan bingung, membuatnya menatapku dengan helaan nafas juga.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang penting, aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang banyak namun hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu,"Ucapnya lalu memeluk dadanya.

" _Berharga,"_

 _"Sebuah ingatanku, yang_ _terputar_ _dari masih kecil, masa remaja dan ketika akhir hidupku, aku ingin kau memilikinya,"_ Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Memori-mu?, kenanganmu?,"

Seketika airmataku kembali menetes merasakan beberapa lembar kenangan layaknya menonton sebuah gambaran ilussi dengan berbagai macam cerita, membuat air mataku langusng menetes deras jatuh kepipiku.

" _Maaamaaa..."_

Mataku membulat menatap keberadaan Sarada dengan pandanganà ngeri.

"Lu-lumina,"

.

.

.

* * *

 **[NOIR HERE]**  
 **[NORMAL POV]**

Noir tak bisa menyangka suasana Kota yang sepi disaat yang menegangkan, nampak warga tak menunjukan reaksi banyak melawan para orc, sebagian mereka nampak diam lalu dirumah lalu sembunyi tampa menolong tetangga atau orang lain. Dia nampak merasa heran kenapa para penduduk masih berkeras tinggal di area pegunungan dengan area musiman salju terpanjang disungai seperti ini.

"Oi...Shun aku sudah sampai dilokasi, kabari aku langkah-langkanya,"Ucap Noir lalu terbang pergi menuju Kota tersebut dengan niat mencari informasi, belum cukup dirinya sampai disandarkan sebuah tempat rakit atau perahu, dia dikejutkan oleh dua Orc yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Hei-Hei apa kalian bodoh sampai tak punya otak menyerangku,"Desis Noir menghindari serangan dari Gada para Orc. "Sayang sekali kalian hanya berakhir sia-sia,"Ucap Noir datar sebelum kedua tanganya mencengkeram kepala Orc itu dan membuatnya terbakar sampai menjadi abu.

Suasana pekat semakin terlihat, diarah gunung membuat Noir menyengit, hawa mengerikan mengeluar sebelum ia merasakan auman besar diarah gunung, membuat ia berjalan pelan mengelilingi desa guna mengambil informasi, dari suara auman Smugh nampaknya perjalanan para kurcaci nampaknya kurang baik-baik saja sebelum melangkah lebih jauh menatap beberapa orc memasuki sebuah rumah, berlantai kayu yang nampak sederhana, spontan suara kocar-kacir membuatnya merasa penasaran untuk melihat kedalam.

 _Set_

Seketika sebuah suara Gasrak gusruk menghilang entah kemana? Dan ketika Noir ingin memasuki ruangan, mayat tiga Orc nampak terletak begitu saja, belum sempet berkomentar sebuah todongan senjata diarahkan pada area yang vital bagi manusia yaitu dibidik keJantungnya.

"Siapa kau?!,"Suara Maskulin namun indah terdengar, sebuah langkah siaga yang diberikan oleh seorang Elleth ( _Panggilan untuk Elf wanita_ ) pada nya, tak hanya itu dia melihat tiga orang manusia, juga 3 orang kurcaci yang salah satunya sekarat dan butuh pengobatan.

"Hanya seseorang 'Visiting' aku adalah pengembara kebetulan aku pergi mengunakan sebuah perahu-sedang, namun ada badai salju di luar sana dan aku memutuskan untuk kemari mencari penginapan agar bisa melanjutkan perjalananku besok,"Ucap Noir dengan wajah santai juga malas, Noir sengaja membuat alasan agar tidak membuat masalah baru, jika ada cara santai dan mudah untuk menyelesaikan tugas tampa bertarung kenapa tidak?!.

"Apa itu benar?!,"Tanya seseorang lelaki sengah abad dan dia manusia, yang fokus mendekati tiga orang remaja yang tengah bersembunyi, dua gadis berbeda usia, dan juga anak lelaki yang berumur belasan. "Jika kau suguhan seorang pengelana nampaknya perjalananmu tidak beruntung, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini meski kau harus terkena Demam, saat ini desa kami tak aman,"Ucap Pria itu lalu memandang Mayat Orc dilantai.

"Maaf jika aku menganggu Tuan,"Ucap Noir dengan nada sopan, dan disela percakapan nampaknya pertahanan pria manusia itu juga para Kurcaci menurun terkecuali Elleth itu masih memasang pose membidik.

"Nama saya adalah Bard the Bowman, anda,"Ucapnya menanyakan nama Noir.

"Nama saya Adalah Noir,"Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Saya melakukan perjalanan mengumpulkan sejarah dari kota-kota tempat saya mengembara?,"Ucapnya memberikan jawaban yang super logis.

"Buat apa kau melakukan semua itu?,"Tanya Sang Elf wanita itu dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Dari seragam anda mungkin anda Elf Greenwood bukan, menurut yang saya dengar Elf dari tanah pimpinan Raja Elf Thrandulil,"Ucap Noir tenang. "Saya dengar kabar berita para Elf dari hutan Greendwood jarang keluar hutan atau pergi dari kampung halaman,"Jelas Noir.

"Buat apa anda melakukan itu?,"Tanya Kurcaci yang sedang terluka bernama Kili.

"Saya biasanya membuat buku,"Jelas Noir logis. "Dan mengambar peta,"

Namun pembicaraan mereka berhenti saat suara auman besar mulai terdengar jauh dari desa.

 **Deg!**

 _ **Dan mendekati desa.**_

* * *

 _Sesuatu yang besar akan datang_  
 _Dan membuat teriakan manusia semakin kentara._

* * *

 **[BERSAMBUNG]**  
 **[SENIN-18-FEBRUARY-2019]**


	13. Part 13 : Terror

**The Pandora of Memory**

* * *

 **Sekarang adalah waktunya**  
 **Melangkahlah menuju keatas.**  
 **lalu bukalah lembaran baru.**  
 **perjalananku mungkin sudah berakhir.**  
 **tapi perjalananmu baru saja dimulai.**

* * *

''..."

"Mama.." Suara panggilan Khas seorang Anak nampak terdengar sangat menyedihkan danketikakeduanya berbalik, mereka melihat Sarada yang memandang dengan tatapan mengerikan. "Kenapa mama mau meninggalkanku!,"

"Lumina,"Ucap Sakura lantang dan memundurkan langkahnya secara perlahan.

"Lumina?,"Ucap Sakura Haruno dengan nada bingung mengamati Sarada yang berwujut seperti figur putri kandungnya.

"Iya, aku dengar dari penyihir yang menjadi temanku, jika mahluk Lumina tercipta itu dari Ingatan atau masalalu seseorang dan terus menyerang dan menjadi mimpi buruk pemiliknya,"Jelas Sakura dengan nada Serius membuat keduanya merasakan Ancaman yang cukup besar.

"Mungkin saja dia menganggumu karna secara fiscall dariku, kau tercipta dari tubuhku, secara memori manusiaku dan brain jutsu, Trauma-ku juga terkirim saat mereka menciptakanmu,"Jelas Haruno Sakura Serius dengan pandangan serius, namun melihat Sorot mata Lumina membuat dia tak tega.

"Aku tidak tahu, akan tetapi kata Penyihir dia sangat berbahaya untuk didekati,"Jelas Sakura,

"Begitu?,"Haruno Sakura menghelah Nafas lalu, berjalan secara perlahan kearah Lumina, dan membuat Sakura nampakmerasa panik.

"Ahh! Tunggu Haruno Sakura dia berbahaya,"Panggilnya.

"Jangan Khawatir Saki,"Ucap Haruno Sakura tersenyumbijak diraut wajah penuh dewasanya pada Sakura lalu mendekatiLumina.

"Mama..."Panggil Lumina dengan pandangan mengerikan pada keduanya.

"Kau lumina? Kau memakai whujut dari putriku! Kau tahu Bertapa rindunya aku padanya..Kau tercipta dari trauma pada ingatanku?,"Tanya Sakura Haruno dengan lembut pada sosok Lumina.

"Mama.."

"Aku tak tahu seperti apa sosoknya sekarang, aku sudah lama mati, bertahan ditubuh Saki tidak akan ada habisnya dan itu tak berguna," Ucap Haruno Sakura dengan nada sedih,membuat Sakura merasakan kesedihanya, Selama ini pemilik tubuh Aslinya terlihat sangat kesepian juga menderita.

"Maukah kau menemaniku pergi kedunia seharusnya Lumina?,"Tanya Haruno Sakura lalu mengusap punggung Lumina dengan lembut.

"Mamaaa hueeeeeehhh, Aku mauuu!,"Keduanya berpelukan dengan tangisan yang penuh kerinduan, nampak Lumina juga tak menyerang mereka karna pelukan Haruno Sakura.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya berpisah!,"Ucap Haruno Sakura melepas pelukan Lumina dan mereka saling mengengam tangan lalu mata jade Haruno Sakura memandang Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tunggguu!,"Ucap Sakura mencoba menghentikan Haruno Sakura yang akan menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal Saki,"Ucapnya bersamaan kehadiranya yang menghilang serta memudar.

 ** _"Haruno Sakura!,"_**

 ** _GREB!_**

 ** _"Kau tak boleh mengikutinya! Jika kau pergi dan ikuti dia kau akan benar-benar kealam kematian!,"_**

 ** _"Shun-san,"_**

 ** _"Bangunlahhh! Ayooo Bangunlahhh!,"_**

 ** _SYUUUT!_**

* * *

Sakura terbangun pelan,dipelukan Pangeran Elf. Legolas nampak masih memejamkan matanya dan memeluknya dengan erat, perlahan Sakura mencoba mengerakan tubuhnya sedikit karna tak tega untuk membangunkan Elf, tapi ia nampak sedikit kesulitan bergerak diarea organ-intimnya semalam, sejujurnya jika sedikit malu dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, setelah perpisahanya dengan Sakura yang sesungguhnya dan Lumina membawanya, bagaimana dengan hubunganya dengan Elf itu, Ia yang pada dasarnya Cloning yang diciptakan dari tubuh Asli manusia bernama Sakura Haruno.

Ia terbangun tampa ingatan, melakukan perjanjian dengan penyihir, lalu di jadikan tahanan di tanah yang asing, berpetualang bersama pangeran yang awalnya menginginkan rekanya kembali ketanah mereka, dan lagi, lagi dan lagi semua berubah diluar rencana, ingatan yang diberikan oleh Sakura yang sesungguhnya, fakta jika aku bukan manusia melainkan cloning yang menjadi mesin tempur yang tak seharusnya memiliki hati.

' _Sebuah mesin tak boleh memiliki perasaan, Tubuh yang kekal, Cerdas namun hanya pada perintah...tapi...Aku ingin menjadi Egois aku tak hanya ingin memiliki sebuah ingatan Sakura haruno saja...'_

Sakura terisak dalam diam, ia membelai wajah damai Legolas, dengan ratusan ingatan yang terima saat ia terbangun dari dalam sebuah akuarium tempatnya tertidur panjang. Semua ingatan yang pahit, sedih juga bahagia nampak membekas disana,

'.. _Aku ingin memiliki Hati seperti yang kau rasakan...'_

"Kita sudah terikat secara batin dan Jiwa mengapa kau menangis?,"Desis Legolas membuka matanya secara perlahan sebelum Sakura menyadari memeluk serta membelai pipi, dari wanita yang sudah diikat hidup matinya, dan Semua pengorbanan bahkan tindakan ini diluar batas, ia tahu dia akan mengecewakan Adar karna mengklaim jiwa pada seorang fana, tapi semakin dia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan murninya dia semakin tak sangup melepaskanya.

"Tu-"

"Perlahan kau akan melihat seluruh isi pikiranku dan juga aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, karna setelah menyebut Ikrar penyatuan jiwa kita terikat,"Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dengan wajah Sakura yang rautnya terlihat memerah memberikan expresi langkah darinya dan itu manis. "Legolas panggiilah begitu, kau bukan lagi orang lain untuku Aku milikmu, dan aku miliku,"

 **'DEG!'**

 **SHHHHHIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG**!

Mata Sakura kembali Membulat penuh kejut saat suara geraman terdengar dan mengebuh angin terasa begitu cepat bergerak seolah ada sesuatu yang datang dan siap untuk menghancurkanya. Gemuru takkunjung berhenti Seekor Naga besar nampak terbang dengan cepat mengarah ke desa ditengah sungai. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ia lewati beruntung Legolas dan Sakura selamat atas insident itu karna para pohon melindunginya.

* * *

 **[Dilain tempat]**

Shun menghelah nafas memejamkan mata diatas sebuah kursi goyang dan berlokasi di salah satu beranda kayu dunianya, ia tengah terdiamdengan tenang tampa gangguan, namun sebuah langkah kaki kecil mendekat kearahnya.

"Naoto?,"Panggil Shun tampa membuka matanya, orang yang dipanggil hanya menghelah nafas lalu berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah nampan coklat panas ditanganya.

"Tolong jangan protes jika rasanya berbeda dengan buatan Noir-niisan,"Ucap Naoto meletakan minuman itu pada sebuah meja kecil di samping kursi goyang, lalu hendak melangkah meninggalkan Shun sendirian.

"Naoto?," Panggil Shun dengan nada tenang.

"Iya Aniki?,"Tanya Naoto langsung berbalik dengan nada patuh.

"Apa ada yang terjadi sesuatu padamu dikediaman Sakamaki? Apa kau merasa terganggu karna itu?,"Tanya Shun membuat Naoto terdiam.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang Aniki pikirkan, aku sudah mengawasi Eve dan Aiden seperti apa yang Aniki inginkan, apa aku melakukan kesalahan Aniki?!,"Tanya Naoto dengan nada bingung dan gugup.

"Tidak kau sudah melakukan semua terbaik, selanjutnya aku ingin kau bergerak dengan kesadaranmu sendiri selain, tampa menunggu perintah dariku,"Ucap Shun pada Naoto.

"Baiklah Aniki?!,"Ucapnya lalu sebuah portal terbuat dari Es melingkar didepan wajahnya lalu menyeret Naoto masuk kedalam portal lalu menghilang, meninggalkan Shun sendirian.

"Huuuh Saatnya bekerja,"Shun kembali memfokuskan pada pikiranya, ia terfokus mempertahankan kondisi Sakura dan Legolas dihutan itu, dengan sebuah Aura hijau mengeluar dari tubuhnya lalu terbang kesuatu tempat, untuk tugasnya. "Pergi dan obati Gadis itu, kurasa setelah malam pertamanya, dia tak akan bisa terlalu banyak bergerak, aku harus menyembuhkannya sekarang juga,"Ucap Shun menghela nafas.

[Kau berbuat sejauh ini! Sungguh sangat matang]

Ucap Sebuah suara datang dari cermin yang digunakan sang Dewi tanah Elf untuk berkomunikasi selama ini, benda itu melayang penuh kearah Shun.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?,"Ucap Shun lalu membuka mata, lalu menangkap cermin yang melayang itu.

[Dia datang]

* * *

Suara kepanikan nampak terjadi dalam beberapa menit rumah yang berjejer rapih berubah menjadi puing-puing Lake Town yang indah dengan Suasana Saljunya, hampir tak dikenali dalam waktu singkat, Teriakan minta tolong bersamaan orang-orang yang lari kocar-kacir berusaha melarikan diri, beberapa mencoba menyelamatkan orang-orang dengan Perahu juga rakit mereka, setelah serangan Naga Smug, yang nampaknya sudah sangat mencurigai keterlibatan warga desa dengan para kurcaci yang lancang masuk di bukit.

Kejadian ini bukan saja memorak-morandakan bangunan saja, akan tetapi membuat sebagian penduduk meregang nyawa menjemput kematian, mereka.

"Pengembara kita harus pergi dari sini!,"Ucap Bard the Bowman, kala itu langsung mencoba berlari membawa keluarganya, menuju merakit dan berbaik hati memanggil Noir, dan pria berambut jabrik itu dengan cepat mengikut mereka untuk keluar dari rumah, sebelum kena serpihan puing rumah yang terbakar.

"Api dimana-mana! Sial kita akan terpanggang!,"Ucap Salah satu kurcaci dengan setengah panik sembari mengumpat karna kesialan mereka, salah satu dari mereka memapah kurcaci terluka bernama Killi dan diikuti oleh seorang Elleth bernama Tauriel.

"Jangan menyerah! Kita harus berhasil keluar dari sini!,"Ucap Bard the Bowman, menggandeng putri perempuanya, namun seketika pandanganya teralihkan pada sebuah kincir petunjuk arah angin yang berada diatas sebuah tower, berbentuk sebuah panah karat yang lama, Menyadari hal itu Noir yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sinis menyadari sesuatu yang akan terjadi sebelumnya.

' _Sesuai dengan apa yang Shun katakan,'_  
 _'Pertunjukan menarik akan terjadi ditempat ini!'_

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**  
 **[Senin-6-Mei-2019]**

* * *

 ** _VickyChouDisini:_**

 ** _"Hallo...heheh Gw Vicky Chou salam kenal, semuanya masih ada yang ingat Gw, kembali lagi dengan Gw penulis yang Unfaedah, selamat datang, salam kenal dan selamat membaca...hehehe._**  
 ** _Bagaimana dengan kabarnya untuk yang beragama Islam udah siap untuk puasa pertama? Gak golongan hehe...GoodLuck ya moga-moga Berkah, dan puasanya bisa full dari awal puasa ampe di hari kemenangan..yaay!_**

 ** _Oh ya gyus...Gw ada pemberitahuan Singkat untuk cerita-crita yang mengandung unsur 18+ akan dipublis jarang selama bulan puasa, dan untuk beberapa Fic (bergendre petualangan dan cerita drama ringan) akan dilanjutkan tenang aja, Meski beberapa cerita kami tak banyak mengandung cerita yang (fufufu~) tapi demi tidak membatalkan salah satu puasa author untuk mengantisipasi ...Oke._**

 ** _Karna itu kami author ingin mengucapkan..._**  
 ** _Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa..untuk teman - teman beragama Islam, dan mendapatkan ratusan kebaikan selama bulan suci ramadan ini._**

* * *

 ** _🐾Author Ryou_**  
 ** _🐾VickyChou_**  
 ** _🐾Ayu186_**


End file.
